La Plus Grosse Erreur De Sa Vie
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: -Gazetto et Miyavi- -Un des membres de The Gazette revient après 10 ans d'absence inexpliqué. Il veut se faire pardonner par tous ses amis et son amour d'autre fois. En 10 ans.. Beaucoup de choses changent...
1. Le présent blesse le passé

**Titre de la Fic:** La Plus Grosse Erreur De Sa Vie

**Titre du Chapitre: **Le présent blesse le passé

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas et miyavi non plus xD. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note**: Alors... Dans cette fiction, j'utilise les « Vrais prénoms et noms » des Stars.. Enfin ceux donner par Nautiljon xD

_**Kare Uta** _de _**The Gazette**_, m'as grave inspiré pour l'histoire, et la Fic. _(Chanson de fond sonore pendant la composition : Kare Uta)_

-

* * *

-

-

_Il venait d'arrêter sa voiture devant une maison, le coeur battant. Il regarda cette maison, qui semblais être un foyer heureux, et épanouit... Mais soudainement, un frisson le parcouru. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui tremblaient accrocher au volant. Était-ce une bonne idée? Devait-il y aller? Ils avaient vécu tellement de temps sans lui... Alors pourquoi revenir? Il finit par poser sa tête contre ses mains sur le volant, laissant quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Il n'avais pas la force d'aller jusqu'à la porte et de sonner. Il n'avais pas la force de faire son retour. Il sentait que sa place n'était pas ici. Pourtant ce sentiment qui lui déchirais le coeur à chaque secondes, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait sourire, qu'il le voyait s'en aller, rentrer, lui sourire, l'embrasser sur le pas de la porte. Il n'y arriverais pas, c'était tout ce qu'il voulais. Il ne voulais que le revoir, pouvoir voir ses yeux briller en le regardant, pouvoir se voir à travers ses yeux. Même si plus jamais il ne lui adresserais la paroles. Pourquoi c'était si dur..._

_Après quelques instant de faiblesses, il releva la tête, fixant à nouveau cette maison, avant d'enclencher le moteur, et de démarrer. Cela faisait trois mois. Trois mois qu'il ne trouvais pas la force d'aller sonner. Il avait bien trop peur, que ce privilège fragile de le voir de temps en temps, lui soit interdit. Il ne voulais pas le perdre encore une fois. Cela serais bien trop dur. Alors il partait. Encore une fois. Comme avant, comme toujours... A croire que c'était la seule chose qu'il savais faire. Il roulais, au hasard de la ville, et de ses rues. Il roulais pour oublier tous ces sentiments contradictoires, toutes ses envies frustrées par ses faiblesses. Il devait se vider la tête, mais il savait que tôt ou tard, ils finiraient par se retrouver. Ils finiraient ensemble, c'était leurs destin, et rien ne pourras l'empêcher. C'était peut être un truc de filles, de croire que le destin existe, de croire qu'ils seront à nouveau ensemble, de croire qu'un jours il seras assez fort pour demander, et surtout pour avoir ce qu'il voulais, ce qu'il désirais plus que tout au monde. _

_Il arriva devant une autre petite maison, à bien 70 km de là. Il s'arrêta devant, et descendit facilement de sa voiture. D'un geste mécanique, il la verrouilla et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la porte et sonna. N'importe qui dirais, qu'un homme frappe à la porte, et ne sonne pas. Peut être qu'ils ont raison... Peut être qu'il n'était plus un homme... Il se sentais mourir de l'intérieur, comme une étoile qui s'effondrait sur elle-même. C'est ça.. Il était une étoile qui s'effondrait sur elle. Parce que personne ne faisait attention à elle, elle s'éteignait, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un la remarque enfin. C'était soit ça, soit elle explosait pour qu'on s'aperçoive qu'elle était encore là il y à quelques instant._

_Il eut à peine le temps de baisser la tête, que la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme plus grand que lui, et sur lequel il se jeta dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Le grand brun le serra fort dans ses bras, comme à son habitude ces trois derniers mois. Et le voilà qui se remettait à pleurer silencieusement dans les bras du grand chanteur. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un long moment, quand un petit garçon s'avança vers les deux hommes et dit d'une voix toute mignonne._

**« Papa, pourquoi il pleure le monsieur? »**

_A ces mots le plus petit des deux hommes lâcha le « Papa », et lui dit en essuyant ses larmes la voix encore tremblante_

**« Pardon, j'aurais pas dût. Je .. Je savais pas que ... Désolé »**

_Il partit en courant, oubliant sa voiture. Pendant que le grand brun se baissa accroupie devant son fils. Il posa une mains sur le ventre de son fils et lui dit gentiment._

**« Ce n'est pas une question à poser devant les gens Zenko, maintenant, je te confit une missions. Tu reste ici, jusqu'à ce que Papa revienne. Et tu n'ouvre a personne, c'est bien compris? »**

**« Oui papa. »**

_Il eut un sourire pour son fils, et se releva, ferma la porte, et alla à la recherche de son amis, qui n'avais sûrement pas du aller loin, dans l'état où il était. D'ailleurs, il ne fit pas 20 mètres qu'il le trouva assis sur le trottoir, à regarder par terre les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Il s'assit à côté de son amis, et soupira doucement avant de lui dire._

**« Désolée pour tout à l'heure. »**

_Le plus petit des deux, et le plus blond le regarda un instant, avant de lui dire en baissant la tête._

**« Il n'a pas dix ans n'est-ce pas? »**

**« Non... En effet. Je suis désolé que tu l'apprenne comme ça... »**

_Il reposa son regard sur le grand brun qui à son tours fixait le sol d'un air désolée. Il soupira et lui dit._

**« Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voudrais jamais d'enfant Miyav... »**

**« Naan, maintenant c'est Takamasa. Miyavi est mort le jour où tu est partit. »**

_Takamasa se leva sans regarder son amis toujours assis, et reprit le chemin de sa maison, sans rien dire de plus. Mais le petit se leva, et lui dit pour le retenir._

**« Je n'ai jamais oublié Miyavi. Et je ne l'oublierais jamais. »**

_Takamasa s'arrêta net, et se retourna pour le regarder, encore une fois._

**« Zenko est un garçon adorable. Je ne peut pas le laisser tout seul trop longtemps. »**

_Et il reprit sa route, avec le plus petit sur ses talons. Il avait envie de glisser sa mains dans la sienne, histoire de sentir que quelqu'un au monde s'intéressait a lui. Une chose lui réchauffais le coeur, depuis trois mois, Miya.. Non Takamasa n'avais jamais refuser de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler de sa faiblesse. Mais là tout semblais avoir changer. Peut être parce qu'il avais un fils? Il se souvenait de toutes les fois où Takamasa lui disait « Han non je veut pas d'enfants. Ceux des autres sont adorables, mais quand se sont les tiens... Vaut mieux fuir! » et à chaque fois il rigolais. Combien de fois il avais voulue avoir un enfant avec l'homme qu'il aimais? Combien de fois il avait hésiter à lui dire... Combien de fois...?_

_Arrivé devant la maison du petit Tyran fils de Miyavi, il hésita à entrer... Alors que son amis attendait de lui une réponse, il hésitait. C'était peut être la vue de Zenko serrant fort son Papa en le regardant qui le traumatisait... Il finit par s'effondrer sur le sol sans raison apparente. Le petit garçon lâcha son père, et alla voir le monsieur. Il s'approcha de lui et lui dit._

**« Il faut pas être triste Monsieur, Papa il est gentil. Je me ferais tout petit. Je sais que Papa à besoin de parler sérieusement à des Messieurs. Il fait ça tout la journée. »**

_Le petit garçon lui tendit la mains, sous l'oeil fier de son Papa. Il hésita un instant et lâcha dans un soupire en baissant la tête._

**« Je ... Je... Je ne peut pas... »**

**« Papa, il dit toujours qu'il faut toujours essayer, jamais dire qu'on peut pas. Il dit aussi que les gens vous laissent pas souvent deux chances dans la vie. Maman, elle m'as dit que c'est parce que Papa, il a perdu un amis il y a longtemps, que c'est pour ça qu'il est triste souvent mon Papa. Moi j'aime pas le voir triste. Vous aussi vous êtes triste. C'est pas bien. »**

_Le petit garçon le regardait dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire triste, en lui tendant toujours la mains. Il fixa le sourire du petit garçon, avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il fut dégoûté de ce qu'il y vit. Il se voyait dans le reflet, il voyait un homme faible, un homme triste, un homme seul... Seul et pitoyable. Les larmes lui revinrent aux yeux, brouillant sa vision, l'obligeant à fermer les paupières pour éviter de voir leurs réactions, pour éviter de se revoir dans ses yeux. Le petit garçon dit à son papa._

**« Papa, je l'ai fait pleurer... »**_ Puis il s'adressa au Monsieur _**« Je suis désolée... Je voulais pas que vous pleurez, pardon. »**

_Takamasa arriva près de son fils et s'accroupit encore pour lui dire doucement._

**« Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Le Monsieur est juste très triste, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu peux aller chez la voisine, je t'en pris... Papa a affaire avec le Monsieur. »**_ Il lui fit un tendre sourire, l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit_ **« Aller file, demain je te ferais une surprise. »**

_Le petit garçon eut un grand sourire, et s'en alla chez la voisine, à même pas dix mètres sous l'oeil attentif de son père, qui fit un sourire à la jeune femme qui venait d'ouvrir sa porte, avant de tourner la tête vers son amis une fois son fils à l'intérieur. Il se releva et lui tendit la mains._

**« Je ne suis pas mon fils. »**

_L'homme compris de suite ce qu'il voulais dire par là. Il lui saisit la mains, et se releva grâce a son aide, la tête toujours baisser, il lui dit._

**« Désolé Taka-Kun. Je voulais pas te déranger. Je m'en vais. »**

**« Arrête de te conduire comme un gamin. Même mon fils à plus de courage que toi. Cela fait trois mois que tu est revenu, et tu est toujours pas capable d'aller le voir. Je sais que cela fait une éternité, que tu à peur que tout ne redevienne pas comme avant. Mais met-toi en tête, que rien ne seras comme avant. L'eau à couler sous les ponts. Et tu ne pourras jamais effacer ce que tu as fait. Jamais. Tu nous a tous déçus, trahis et abandonnés. Sache qu'on oublie jamais rien, on vit avec, et tu ne déroge pas à cette règles. Vraiment pas. » **

_Il lui jeta un petit coup d'oeil, l'homme semblais fondre en larmes littéralement. Il voulais dire quelques chose, mais Takamasa ne le laissa pas en placer une._

**« Évite de me dire que tu est désolé, que tu regrette. Si tu trouve que je suis dur, c'est même pas la peine que t'aille le voir. J'étais ton meilleur amis, et tu m'as lâcher. Du jours au lendemain plus de nouvelles, alors crois-moi qu'il risque de t'en vouloir un maximum. Tu reviens d'accord, tant mieux pour toi. Tu es plein de Remord? tant mieux... Mais ne fait pas l'homme touché par ce que tu as fait. Tu a peut être mal, mais tu ne sait pas ce qu'on a pu endurer. Tu sais ce qui est le pire? Croire jours après jours que tu allais revenir, qu'à chaque porte qui s'ouvrait c'était toi qui la poussait. **

**Tu veux que je te soutienne, il n'y a pas de problème.. Tu veux que je soit là après ton retour, pas de problème. Mais là j'en ai marre. Prend tes responsabilités, prend tes tripes et vas-y... Mais ne viens plus me voir si c'est parce que tu n'as pas le courage. C'est facile de partir comme tu l'as fait. Mais rend-toi compte de ce que tu a fait. A cause de toi, Miyavi, et The Gazette n'existent plus que dans les mémoires. Tu n'as pas seulement brisé nos rêves, tu a brisé nos vies. Et j'en ai assez que tu me prenne pour une bonne poire. Montre que tu est un homme. Montre que tu est responsable. Mais arrête de dire que tu a changé, si ce n'est pas vrais car ma porte ne te serras plus ouverte si tu continues. Tu comprend? J'ai déjà perdu un amis... J'ai pas envie de me faire avoir une seconde fois par toi. »**

_L'homme en question le regarda un moment, après avoir séchés ses larmes. Il baissa la tête encore plus bas, et lui prit la mains doucement._

**« Tu est le seul en qui j'ai confiance. Tu est le seul qui aurais pu me comprendre. Si il le faut, je ressortirais de ta vie une seconde fois, si c'est ce que tu veux. »**

_Takamasa reprit sa mains, en repoussant celle de l'homme d'un geste un peu brusque._

**« Je sais pas ce que tu cherche a faire... Mais arrête de mentir. Il était tout ce que tu aimais, tout ce dont tu rêvais, c'est ce que tu arrêtais pas de me dire... Tu voulais avoir un enfant, fonder une famille avec cet homme... Et là c'est limite si tu me fait pas des avances... Je peut concevoir que tu soit un peu chambouler... Mais putain, pense plus loin que ton cul! J'avais confiance en toi, je t'aimais comme un frère, et tu est partit. N'oublie pas que celui qui est en tord ici, c'est toi, pas moi! J'en ai marre de tes mensonges, de tes promesses... Part. dégage d'ici. Je veux plus te voir, tu comprend?! »**

_L'homme lutta avec Takamasa pour essayer de le prendre dans ses bras, pour essayer d'être réconforter, mais Takamasa ne se laissait pas faire, il ne voulais pas qu'il le touche. D'ailleurs dans cette petite bagarre, Takamasa colla une gifle monumentale à l'homme, qui le regarda choquer de son acte. _

**« Très bien. Tu n'as qu'à oublier ces trois derniers mois! Tu n'est qu'un menteur, tu disait qu'on serais toujours amis. 'Ami pour la vie'... MON CUL! »**

_Takamasa le regarda monter dans sa voiture plein de rage, et partir en trombe. Il venait de perdre son amis pour la seconde fois. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il se sentait si seul a nouveau. C'était peut être débile... Mais quand il était avec lui, il se sentais entier, et prêt à dire et faire n'importe quoi comme bêtises comme Miyavi avant, et en même temps en proie à une profonde douleurs qui lui éclatait les tripes à chaque fois, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à planter et replanter un couteau avant de le faire tourner et tourner dans la plaie. Comme si on voulais qu'il meures à petit feu de tout ça, de toute cette histoire. C'était son meilleur amis... Et malgré tout... Sa le resteras... Même si c'était qu'un pauvre débile incapable de prendre des responsabilités, incapables de comprendre qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur et que tout ses amis la payaient pour lui. _

-

-

* * *

-

J'adore Miyavi (Takamasa) avec son gosse il est trop Adorable... Et avec le mec il est limite Agressif .. Aaah comme je kiff a mort xDDDD

Et c'est normal que le fils parle pas très bien xDDDD

Alors? Il vous a plus ce chapitre? Vous savez qui c'est le mec? Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer par la suite heiin?


	2. L'allier Secret

**Titre de la Fic:** La Plus Grosse Erreur De Sa Vie

**Titre du Chapitre: **L'allier Secret

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas et miyavi non plus xD. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note**: J'ai écrit sous l'influence de « Carry » de The Gazette... Très bonne chanson, surtout quand il dit « The dearest Fiance is me » et « Carry, I love you forever » et « It remembered at last  
At that time I was dead. »

Enfin voilà xD Une très bonne chanson pour un chapitre... Très... bizarre xD

Comme je l'ai déjà dit..J'utilise ce que je pense être leurs vrais prénom et noms, vu que The Gazette et Miyavi n'existent plus dans la fiction xD. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas je pense a vous xD

-

* * *

-

-

_Il était encore devant cette maison, source de tout ses maux. On pourrais s'attendre à ce qu'il connaisse tout leurs emploie du temps a force de traîner devant. Mais non. La seule chose qu'il avais appris c'était qu'il n'avais jamais la force d'aller jusqu'à la porte. Pourtant il faisait des efforts a chaque fois, il essayait de prendre son courage a deux mains... Mais c'était tellement dur. Alors ne pouvant plus retourner chez Takamasa pour se faire réconforter.. Il devait bien trouver autres choses. Il baisa la tête soupirant profondément, heureusement qu'il lui avait donner l'adresse de deux des ex-membres de The Gazette le premier jours où il était revenu. Il se souvenait parfaitement que le chanteur avait l'air de croire qu'il aurais la force de tous les recontacter très vite, malheureusement, il avais vu ses espoirs s'amenuiser au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Et là dispute qu'il avait eut avec lui hier, prouvais bien qu'il était arrivé a saturation de lui. Pourtant c'était pas voulue. _

_Toujours assis derrière son volant, il se saisit de son portable et composa le numéro de son guitariste préférer espérant secrètement qu'il ne soit pas là, qu'il ne réponde pas. Sa gorge était nouée, et ses doigts tremblaient autour de son portable... Mais pourquoi c'était si dur? Il fixa un instant son téléphone du regard, examinant une bonne dizaine de fois le numéro composée, et pris une grande inspiration. Il appuya sur le bouton, et colla l'appareille a son oreille. Attendre, il devait attendre, encore attendre qu'il se connecte... Attendre en écoutant des « Tuuutt » très moches, sans aucune originalités, sans aucune touches d'humanité... Quand une voix au bout du téléphone résonna_

**« Moshi-Moshi? »**

_Il connaissait cette voix par coeur. Il savait a qui elle appartenait... Dans la précipitation de ses pensées il restait muet, sans pouvoir décrocher un mot, alors que la personne au bout du fils commençait a demander si c'était un jeu d'un des gamins du voisinages... L'homme en question ne put que raccrocher le coeur battant tellement fort dans sa poitrine, la respiration saccadé. Il n'avais pas couru, pourtant le simple fait d'entendre cette voix si chère a son coeur, l'avais considérablement affolée. Que devais-il faire? Devait-il aller le voir quand même? Se ferais-il repousser? Il n'en avais aucune certitude, mais tout était préférable que de rester ici a fixer la maison de l'homme qu'il aimais plus que tout au monde, et qu'il a fait souffrir comme cela n'était pas permit. Il fit le même geste qu'hier, toujours les mêmes. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil a la maison, avant d'enclencher le moteur, et de partir en soupirant. Son manque de courage le déprimais, pourtant il faisait des efforts, mais il ne pouvais se résoudre a lui faire a nouveaux du mal.. Et surtout a se fair repousser a nouveau par une personne qu'il aimait. Sans se soucier du monde qui l'entourait, perdu dans ses pensées, il roulait pour lui. D'ailleurs, il faillit avoir plusieurs fois un accident... Il se souvenait nombre de fois où les autres le surnommaient « Miss Prudence Sur La Route »... Ils pourraient se rendre compte combien il a changer ses dix dernières années... Quoi que pour ça il faudrais déjà qu'il ai la force d'aller les voir, et de leurs dire qu'il est revenu, sinon, les beaux rêves, et projets ne servent a rien. Il arriva alors devant une autre maison, elle aussi très éloignés de celle où habitais l'homme qu'il aimais. Il prit une grande inspiration a nouveau, et descendit de la voiture. Regardant a droite et a gauche, il soupira un moment, il était vraiment stresser par ce qu'il allais faire. Il avais peur qu'on le rejette comme... Il les avaient tous rejetés. Il frappa sa tête contre la voiture une fois en soupirant a nouveau. Il se demandait ce qu'il foutais là, quand une gamine vint jusqu'à lui pour lui parler._

**« Monsieur, vous auriez pas vu ma chatte? **»

_L'homme ne put se retenir, il se mit a rigoler purement et simplement... Sous les yeux apparemment vexer de la jeune fille qui en rajouta une couche.._

**« Mais c'est sérieux! J'ai perdu ma petite chatte... »**

_Elle ne semblais pas saisir qu'il pensait complètement a autre choses qu'un animal... Heureusement sa mère vint jusqu'à eux et lui dit rouge de confusions_

**« Je suis désolé. Je lui ai pourtant dit de ne pas embêter des inconnus. »**

_Mais il en avais rien à foutre de la jeune fille, il était en pleine crise de rire, en se souvenant de certaines conneries qu'il avait faites avec les membres de son Ex-Groupe... Il était tellement occupé a rire, que la bonne femme le fixa bizarrement avant de prendre la mains de sa fille, et de s'en aller en lui disant qu'il devait être un pervers pour rigoler comme un diable. Mais peut lui importait ce qu'elle pensait. Il était heureux là, sur le moment, tout allait bien. Il avais même oublié pourquoi il était ici, et il avais même oublier d'avoir mal. Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, sa crise de rire disparût aussi brusquement qu'elle était venu, le laissant a nouveau seul devant son devoirs. Après cette bonne sources de détente, il finit par regarder où il était. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la maison, et frappa trois coups secs, espérant qu'il allait entendre. Il se mit a tourner le dos a la porte... Était-ce une bonne idée? Sous le stress il ferma sa voiture, avant de sortir une cigarette et de se l'allumer sous le porche. Il tira longue latte quand il entendit un bruit de porte qu'on ouvre derrière lui, il se retourna la clope encore fumante dans les doigts en rougissant il essaya de faire un sourire. Comme toute introduction il n'eut le droit qu'à un..._

**« Toi »**

_Il essaya alors de faire un peu d'humour, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère_

**« Bah oui c'est moi... Vu que Toi tu est Toi, donc c'est moi. »**

_A en regarder le visage de l'homme qui se tenais derrière la porte, c'était peut être pas quelques choses a dire... Il ferma alors la bouche et soupira en baissant la tête attendant qu'on lui dise de partir.. Mais rien. Il entendit vaguement un bruit sourd, avant de réalisé que la personne venait de s'écrouler sur le sol comme lui hier devant chez Takamasa. Il ouvrit un peu la porte et se baissa pour être a sa hauteur._

**« Je m'excuse. Je voulais pas te faire subir ça. Désolé. »**

**« Je... Je pensait ... que tu ... enfin.. Mort. »**

_Il essaya de sourire, mais cela ne donnais qu'une grimace déformer par la cigarette a ses lèvres. Il l'aida a se relever et en lui disant_

**« Non je suis pas mort. Mais c'est tout comme... »**

**« Ne dis pas de sottise! »**_ le repoussa le grand brun, alors qu'il rentra dans la maison, pour s'asseoir dans un canapé dans son salon, la mains sur le coeur. Il ne s'en remettais pas qu'il soit encore vivant. L'homme soupira profondément, et le suivit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha du grand brun et lui dit_

**« Tu m'as manquer tu sais? Le groupe m'as manquer... »**

**« Alors pourquoi tu est partit Estupido! De plus le..»**_ Mais l'homme le coupa_

**« Oui je sais. Le groupe n'existe plus... Je suis pas con... Miya... »** _Il se coupa lui même avant de reprendre_ **« Takamasa me l'as dit hier, entre deux reproches.. »**

_Le brun le fixa un moment comme pour déceler quelques choses dans son regard et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine._

**« Les choses ont bien changer en dix ans tu sais. Tu n'est pas le bienvenu ici. Si il te voyait, je crois qu'il ... Il ne faut pas qu'il te vois. Vraiment. »**

_Il baissa la tête regardant son amis occupé a faire la cuisine comme pour quinze personnes. Il lui dit doucement_

**« Je pensait que toi au moins tu serais heureux que je revienne. Je pensait que toi, tu... »**

**« Naan, s'il te plais, ne joue pas à ça. Me faire culpabilisé non merci. A cause de toi, je m'en suis prit plein la figure... Je pensait que tu reviendrais... »**

**« Et je suis revenu! » **_lâcha l'homme fier de lui._

_Le brun le regarda un moment et soupira consterner devant son ancien amis._

**« Tu ne te rend pas compte. La moitié d'entre eux ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de toi, et l'autre moitié... Tu doit disparaître avant qu'il revienne. Je t'en pris... J'essayerais d'amener les choses en douceur... Mais il ne doit pas te voir ici. Je t'en pris... »**

_Il le regarda un moment, il avais presque l'impression qu'il avais peur de son conjoint. C'était assez... Choquant, il s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il soit devenu comme ça. Il lui dit alors._

**« Il reviens quand? »**

_Il prononça ses mots innocemment, sans se douter de ce que l'avenir lui réservera... Il était presque aussi inquiet que lui maintenant, mais au grand soulagement, son amis brun parut se détendre un peu s'affairant a cuisiner, car il faut que vous le sachiez, il était assez tard dans l'après-midi._

**« Dans un peu moins d'une heure. Tu sais... Tu a vraiment une mine épouvantable... Dis moi... Tu est revenu depuis quand? »**

_L'homme fit un petit sourire et se mit a aider son amis sans lui demander, il fut un peu surpris mais accepta finalement son aide avec un grand sourire heureux._

**« Trois mois. Takamasa le sait. Mais personne d'autre. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils l'apprennent. Il faut que je trouve le courage d'y aller tout seul... Sinon... Je perdrais a jamais Takamasa. Et... C'est impensable. »**

**« Je t'assure qu'avec moi, ton secret seras bien garder. Tu sais... Je t'en veux encore d'être partit.. Surtout que tu n'as pas dit pourquoi... Mais j'attendrais... Je ne suis plus a quelques mois prêt n'est-ce pas? »**

_Le brun lui adressa un doux sourire complice, et reprit;_

**« Il faut que tu aille t'expliquer avec lui. Les autres peuvent attendre, mais pas lui... Bien sûr ... au début... Il t'écouteras pas.. Tu sais, l'histoire de la fierté et autre conneries, dont vous avez le secret pour vous prendre la tête... »**

_L'homme eut un rire en l'écoutant parler... C'est sûr qu'ils étaient doués pour se prendre la tête pour rien... Il finit par prendre appuie sur l'éviter, et ferma les yeux en soupirant doucement.._

**« Je n'arrive plus a me rappeler notre dernière dispute... Ni notre dernier baiser... C'est bête nan? Je n'ai pas pris le temps de savourer nos derniers instant tout les deux... »**

**« Arrêtes ça! Tu ressemble a un égoïste. On dirais que tu est revenu pour toi. Je te préviens... Si c'est le cas, je les mets tous au courant, et ils te feront la peau. Crois moi qu'ils sont très mécontent de toi. Et ne crois pas que c'est parce que cela fait 10 ans qu'ils ont oubliés toute la douleur de ton départ. »**

_Il voyait bien qu'il s'acharnait sur les légumes, il les coupaient de coups secs et bien appuyer. Alors il s'approcha de lui, et l'enlaça en le forçant a arrêter de couper. Il lui dit doucement_

**« Pardonne moi. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je suis vraiment loin d'être parfait. J'imagine que quand je suis partit, tu nous a fait une overdose de jus de pomme? »**

_Il eut un sourire en regardant l'homme qui le tenais. Il rougit un peu et le poussa doucement;_

**« Te moque pas de moi. J'étais rongé par le chagrin, et j'espérais bêtement.. Au moins, je n'ai pas finit complètement alcoolique comme... Enfin bref... Les choses ont changés. Promet moi que tu feras attention a toi. »**

**« Oui maman... Je ferais bien attention a moi. »**

_Le brun s'écarta de l'homme et lui dit avec un léger sourire tendre._

**« Tu vis où? »**

**« Nul part. Dans un motel pourrit. »**

_Le brun toujours protecteur, finit par lui dire en se dirigeant vers la porte._

**« Il faut que tu t'en aille.. Il seras là très bientôt... »**

**« Merci Kai... Tu est vraiment un amis. »**

_Yukata le regarda en soupirant profondément, et ouvrit la porte pour vérifier que son amour n'était pas encore là._

**« C'est sûr... Moi je ne suis pas partit. Tu n'as pas intérêt a leurs briser encore le coeur... »**

_L'homme se jeta sur Yukata Uke (Kai) et le serra fort dans ses bras. Pendant que le brun vérifiait du regard que personne ne les surprennent comme ça. Il lui dit doucement a l'oreille en le serrant a son tours_

**« Il faut vraiment que tu t'en aille... »**

_C'est a regret que l'homme lâcha son amis, et franchit le pas de la prote en lui assurant qu'il lui donnerais bientôt des nouvelles.. laissant Yukata tout seul sur le pas de la porte a soupirer en le regardant partir... Une nouvelle fois. Il referma la porte, et se remit a faire la cuisine... Quand sa sonnette retentit.. Avant que la porte s'ouvre. Il restait a s'occuper de la nourriture, quand un grand et beau jeune homme s'approcha de lui par derrière et l'enserras très fort contre lui pour l'embrasser. Baiser bien évidement retourner, quand l'amant le fixa gravement et lui dit..._

**« C'est quoi ce nouveau parfum?... Y'a quelqu'un qui est venu pendant que j'étais pas là? »**

_Yukata eut un sourire un peu forcé et répondit en faisant la grimace_

**« Non rien que l'affreux pervers qui traîne au magazin.. Il s'est un peu trop approcher alors, j'ai son odeur... Mais c'est vrais que ça sent pas super bon.. beurk »**

_Son amoureux parut satisfait de la réponse, et l'embrassa a nouveau. En lui murmurant a l'oreille... _

**« Ne t'approche plus de lui... Son parfum... On dirais celui de... Tu-sais-qui... »**

_Il fit un peu l'étonner et rigola en disant_

**« Ah tu trouve? Moi sa fait bien longtemps que j'ai oublié ce détails... »**

**« Tu ne peut pas oublié le parfum de celui qui t'abandonne, c'est impossible. »** _Lâcha l'amant sans autre forme de procès, avant d'ajouter sur un ton sensuel en posant ses mains sur les petites fesses de l'ex-batteur. _**« Laisse tomber ce que tu fait... Et viens prendre une douche avec moii, je t'enlèverais cette odeur d'abandon... d'une manière que tu n'oublieras jamais »**...

-

-

* * *

-

Voillaa alors qui sait, qui peut bien être le fameux Lâcheur? xDDDD

Et l'amant? hein? Une idéeee?

Elle est bien la suite ou pas? xDDDd Moi j'adore la fin 3333 et tout le dialogue sa fait très « j'ai un amant » xDDDDDDD


	3. Akai One Piece

**Titre de la Fic:** La Plus Grosse Erreur De Sa Vie

**Titre du Chapitre: **Akai One Piece

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas et miyavi non plus xD. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note**: « Shadows VI II I » chanson de fond Sonore, By « The Gazette »

Attention parce que ce chapitre est vraiment cool. Bon c'est pas le plus fun, ni le plus marrant, mais c'est comme ça.

-

* * *

-

-

_Non il ne lui manquait pas. Bien sûr que non.. Mais c'était le seul qui voulais bien lui adresser la paroles des deux... Alors forcément...Il lui manquait... Pathétique? Oui il l'était... Mais ce n'était pas sa faute... Bon ok c'était sa faute. Mais que voulez vous, partir est beaucoup plus facile que de revenir.. Et là il s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Mais ce demander inlassablement à chaque moment de répit, pourquoi il était revenu... Et pire encore.. Pourquoi il était partit. Il ne savais plus très bien ce qui l'avais saisit il y a dix ans, pour quel obscur raison il avais quitter ses amis, sa famille, et son amant pour tout abandonner. Il était fou? Non... Ou alors il l'était encore... _

_Il secoua la tête doucement pour évacuer ses pensées avant de s'étendre sur son lit et de contempler le plafond jaunît par le temps... Malheureusement pour lui, tout lui rappelait le temps qui était passé. Cela le rendais encore plus triste que possible. Il finit par se retourner face contre le matelas en soupirant profondément. Une envie de hurler d'incompréhension le pris. Mais il ne fit rien. Comme a son habitude... Il ne faisait rien, et les seuls fois où il faisait quelques choses... On voyait le résultat n'est-ce pas? Il soupira encore une fois avant de sentir son pantalon vibrer... Quel douce sensation... Et merde c'était juste un message. Il avais vraiment la flemme de regarder de qui sa venait... Mais peut de gens avant ce numéro là... Alors dans le fol espoir qu'un amis lui envoyait un message, il se contorsionna d'une façon très ... Provocante, juste pour trouver son portable au fin fond de sa poche. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur l'expéditeur... Et non, fausse alerte. C'était juste l'opérateur qui envoyais des messages a la con. Il soupira a nouveau et se laissa tomber comme une grosse merde sur son matelas en soupirant encore. Décidément la vie c'était pas facile pour un Ex-Membre de Groupe... A croire qu'en Dix Ans The Gazette avait perdu tout ses fans... Il se colla une gifle avant de décider d'appeler Yukata. Zut, et si il tombais sur l'autre. Il soupira encore une autre fois, et puis entra a nouveau le numéro de leurs maison, attendant qu'un des deux décroche de préférence le petit Brun shooter au jus de pomme. Une voix se fit entendre a l'autre bout du téléphone_

**« Moshi-Moshi? »**

_Et zut c'était pas le bon... Quoi faire? Il se retint de soupirer et pris la voix la plus efféminer qu'il pouvais pour répondre_

**« Désolée de vous déranger, je voudrais parler a Ka..Kata.. Enfin Yukata » **

_Heureusement qu'il s'était repris a la dernière seconde... Il entendit vaguement l'homme râler qu'il y avais une pouffiasse au téléphone et qu'il n'aimais pas vraiment ça dès le matin. A l'entendre Yukata serais bisexuelle, pourtant c'était bien visible qu'il était Gay, et Fidèle, de quoi il s'inquiétait l'autre débile?.. Il entendit alors une voix familière et chaleureuse a l'autre bout_

**« Allo? C'est Yukata a l'appareille... Qui le demande? »**

_Vraiment pathétique comme introduction... Mais c'était Yukata... Il devais pas avoir pris son jus de pomme de la matinée. L'homme s'allongea sur le lit et soupira_

**« C'est moi Kai... »**

**« Ah C'est toi... Comment tu va? C'est beau la floride? »**

_Super... Il devait être dans les parages... Il aimais pas ça parler en coder... Mais encore une fois, c'était sans se douter de ce que l'avenir lui réserverais. Il prit un air débile au téléphone_

**« Ouais bon... Je peut passer te voir aujourd'hui? »**

**« Aujourd'hui... Oui se serais une bonne idée.. Vers 15h? Pas de problèmes... »**

_L'homme lui raccrocha au nez très rapidement après... A 15h? Putin mais il allais faire quoi jusque là? Se rendre encore devant chez lui? Non, il devait absolument éviter.. Car de plus en plus les gens le regardaient bizarrement, ils avaient du remarquer qu'il venait souvent par ici... Il vaudrais mieux éviter de se faire chopper comme ça. Il avais aucune idée de quoi faire... N'empêche, il faudrais qu'il se trouve un job... Il avais plus tellement d'argent sur lui là... Et bientôt faudrais payer le motel... Putin ce qu'il aimais pas quand il était comme ça. Il finit par mettre son I-Pod sur les oreilles, lançant une vieille chanson de Miyavi « Baka Na Hito »... Elle correspondait bien dans ce moment particulièrement pathétique. Il regarda son portable... 8h00 ... Putin... plus que 7h a tuer avant de voir Yukata... _

_Mais il finit par s'endormir sur son lit, car tout le monde le sait... quand on dort, le temps passe « plus vite », c'est comme si on avais fait un bon dans l'espace temps.. D'ailleurs, il finit par se réveillé... Et merde, voilà qu'il était pas en avance. Il finit par sauter dans sa voiture, et se dépêcher. Ces derniers mois il passait sa vie dans sa voiture a aller a droite, et puis a gauche... C'était exténuant... Enfin bref. _

_Il finit par arriver. L'endroit semblais désert. Il sortit, et se dépêcha d'aller frapper a la porte. Il attendit espérant qu'il ne serais pas là, le grincheux. Heureusement quand la porte s'ouvrit, il vit Yukata. _

**« Je t'avais dit 15h! Tu veux que je meurt ou quoi? Aller dépêche toi d'entrer.. Je veux pas que les voisins te voient. »**

**« Putin t'est agréable comme gars sa fait peur! »** _Qu'il grincha l'inconnue, avant d'entrer et commencer a regarder un peu partout dans la maison._

**« Bon, pourquoi tu voulais me voir? » **

_L'inconnu se retourna pour le regarder, il semblais fort contrarié... Il soupira et lui dit_

**« Quoi encore? Tu va pas faire un fromage parce que je suis arrivée en retard... »**

**« Figures toi que j'ai autres choses a faire que de m'occuper d'un mec qui est partit sans se retourner il y a DIX ANS! »**

_Apparemment il était vraiment pas content. Mais l'inconnu se posa dans le canapé en disant simplement._

**« Tu trouve que Jouer les Femmes au Foyer c'est un bon rôles? »**

_Il sentit qu'il devait l'avoir vexer, car il venait de partir dans la cuisine. Sûrement pour se servir un verre de jus de pomme. Comme on dit, chacun sa drogue. Il sortit une cigarette et alla plus se l'allumer, quand il entendit une voix lui dire_

**« N'y penses même pas! »**

_Sur le coup il releva la tête et fixa le petit brun mécontent, d'un air complètement ahurit... Ils fumaient tous, alors pourquoi il en faisait un drame? Il dut comprendre qu'il ne comprenais pas, vu qu'il lui expliqua._

**« Je te l'ais déjà dit... En dix ans beaucoup de choses ont changer. On ne fume plus. Déjà qu'il m'as limite péter un câble a cause de ton parfum la dernière fois. J'ai pas envie qu'il pense que tu est passer par là. D'ailleurs, si tu voulais bien arrêter d'être toi quand tu est ici... Je tiens a le garder tu comprend? »**

**« C'est bon je suis pas totalement débile non plus. »** _Il faisait preuve d'une certaine mauvaise fois..._

_Yukata avait bien compris que quelques choses n'allais pas. Il était jamais vraiment désagréable par envie... Il s'assit en face de lui et lui dit._

**« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? »**

_Malgré toute la gentillesse dont il faisait preuve, l'inconnu soupira, et se leva du canapé pour aller fouiller la maison. Mais le propriétaire était pas très content._

**« Tu cherche quoi? Y'a pas de bière... Pas de femmes planquer, ni de Drogues.. »**

_L'homme rigola et retourna vers Kai avec un sourire moqueur._

**« Tu est dans les clichées mon pauvre. Je cherchais juste ... une guitare... »**

**« Il l'as mit dans le grenier, avec les trucs dont il ne veut plus entendre parler... Tu doit comprendre par là, tout ce qui touche au groupe. Il a tout monter. Il veux pas qu'une chose te rappelle a lui. »**

**« Quel Cons ton mec. Tu ferais mieux de le larguer... »**

_Yukata le regarda les yeux exorbitée... Mais il lui prenais quoi pour être aussi débile d'un coup? La dernière fois c'est limite si il se confondait pas excuse, et là il l'engueulais presque... C'était affolant. Il le suivit au grenier sans dire un mot. Et s'assit sur une malle en le regardant prendre une des guitares de son amant._

**« Je comprend pas pourquoi tu est comme ça. »**

_Pour toute réponse, il n'eut qu'un haussement d'épaules. L'homme pris la guitare bien entre ses mains, et commença a gratter quelques accord au hasard, avant de trouver ceux qu'il voulais. Il eut un léger sourire triste, et se mit a chanter avec._

**« Atashi hito ichibai fugamama desu**

**Ruuru nante machi awasetenai no**

**Dare ni mo monku wa iwasenai wa**

**Datte jishoujoou sama desu mono tabun tabun tabun» **(1)

_Il jeta un petit coup d'oeil a Yukata qui le fixait les larmes au yeux nostalgique... Il savait qu'il se rappelais de cette chanson.. Comment l'oublier? Après l'innombrable fois qu'ils l'avaient jouer en concert... C'était impossible. Il avait un peu la voix qui tremblais par moment, a cause de l'émotion aussi... Il faut dire qu'il n'avais jamais vraiment...Ressentit aussi fort l'envie de chanter, l'envie d'y croire, la musique voilà sa seule façon de tenir... Il continua_

**« Atashi ni moushoun kaketekure yatsu nante kusaru hodo iru wa**

**Dakedo sonna atashi ni datte ichuu no danna sama ga imasu »** (2)

_Il finit par s'arrêta là, et dit a son amis.._

**« Les gens disent que j'étais une mauvaise personne alors je suis devenu très dégoûté de moi-même. »** (3)

_Yukata se leva et le pris dans ses bras, malgré le faite qu'il faudrais qu'il prenne une douche avant que son cheri revienne. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en lui disant_

**« Si tu veux aller le voir... Tu devrais le faire dans le mois qui vient. »**

_L'homme emprisonner par l'étreinte du grand brun eut un petit sourire et lui dit_

**« Mais pourquoi? Dans le mois? »**

_Le brun le lâcha et lui dit..._

**« Remet là exactement où tu l'as trouver. Il vient souvent ici, malgré qu'il veut pas se souvenir, il regarde si rien n'as disparut. Ou... changer de place... J'ai pas le droit d'y toucher.. Même pour faire le ménage... D'ailleurs... J'ai plus le droit de parler de toi,... ou du groupe... Ni même de dire Kai. Tu te rend compte? Il m'as imposer le silence... » **

_Le brun descendit du grenier pour revenir au salon... Pendant que l'inconnu remit exactement la guitare où il l'avais pris, il faisait un grand effort pour que se soit au millimètre près... Puis il rejoignit le brun en lui disant._

**« Pourquoi dans le mois? »**

_Le brun ne semblais pas l'écouter. Il fit comme la dernière fois. Il le prit dans ses bras l'obligeant a ne pas bouger et lui répéta._

**« Pourquoi je doit le voir dans le mois? »**

_Le visage du brun semblais grave comme si il allais lui annoncer qu'il était mort et qu'il ne le savais pas encore... Mais a son grand soulagement il lui dit simplement._

« Parce que son 'marie' est en déplacement pendant tout le mois. Et qu'il est exactement comme mon cheri. Il te haïs. Alors tu a un mois pour dire tout ce que tu veux lui dire avant de plus vraiment pouvoir... »

_Il plongea son regard dans celui de Yukata et soupira profondément comme a sa nouvelle habitude.._

**« Dit... Tu crois qu'il me pardonneras? »**

_Il le regarda dans les yeux un moment avant de lui répondre avec un tendre sourire_

**« Tu a un mois pour essayer de te faire pardonner. Utilise bien ton temps... »** _Il regarda sa montre et soupira._ **« Tu doit partir. Il faut que je prenne ma douche, et que je fasse a manger... Je te met pas dehors... Mais faut vraiment que tu t'en aille.. »**

_L'homme baissa la tête et se détacha de lui a regret. Il se dirigea vers la porte et lui dit. _

**« Ravis de t'avoir revu... Une prochaine fois peut être? »**

**« D'accord... Mais évite de prendre une voix de fille au téléphone... Il a horreur de sa dès le matin.. »**

_Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et lui sourit._

**« Bon a partir de quand je peut t'appeler sans qu'il joue au flic? »**

_Le brun réfléchit un instant, et finit par dire_

**« Vers 10 h. » **_Il l'embrassa sur la joue, et ajouta._ **« A une prochaine fois. »**

_L'homme finit par soupirer encore une fois, et par partir, laissant Yukata s'occuper de masque sa venu ici au yeux de son cheri qui allais arriver plus tard. Il était heureux de l'avoir vu... Et maintenant... Il se sentait beaucoup mieux que ce matin... Alors comme ça... Il avais un mois pour le faire changer d'avis.. Un mois pour s'excuser de dix ans d'absence, de son départ brutale, et de toute la douleur qui lui avais fait endurer... Il espérais que les livres et autres avaient raisons quand ils disaient qu'entre l'amour et la haine, la limite était mince.. Sinon, il n'y arriverais peut être jamais. Mais l'homme qui venait de sortir de chez Yukata n'était plus le même que celui qui était entrer. Il avait de l'espoir, et cette force en lui, ce sentiment qui depuis le début n'avais fait que causer sa perte... Tout.. cet amour pour lui._

-

-

* * *

-

**(1)**Je suis très intéressée. Je n'ai pas de règles.

Personne allant ne me blâme.

La cause je m'appelle une reine, peut-être peut-être peut-être.

**(2)** Il y a beaucoup de gars qui flirtent avec moi. Mais j'ai un homme préféré.

C'est le premier amour et le dernier dans ma vie. Je vais y réussir avec les tromperies.

Mais, mais en fait, je suis une personne très maladroite.

**(3)** Phrase Traduite de la même chanson que précédèrent. « Akai One Piece ».

Alors? Comment vous avez trouver ce chapitre là? Moi il me fait tripper a fooonnd xDDD Enfin, la suite est vachement plus intéressante que ces premiers chapitre mais ça vous le verrez plus tard XDDD

Je vous réserve des surprises, et pleins de choses, humour, drame, déchirement, réconciliation, et autre xD Attention au gens pas sage xDDD

Alors? Toujours pas une petite idée sur qui est cet homme? xDDD

_Aller le 1er qui trouve... Je lui accorde un souhait dans une fic. Promis. (Un souhait.. genre « Reita dit sa a Ruki » ou autres genre « Reita tue Ruki » Enfin bref, tout ce que vous voulez, mais seulement pour le 1er xD évidement Aloyse tu a pas le droit de jouuuuerrr xDDDD)_

**L'offre "Promotionnelle juste au dessus est dépassé xDDD Dark Mikako a trouver (Et en même temps c'était pas duuuur hein xXXDDDD)**


	4. Assumer ça fait mal

**Titre de la Fic:** La Plus Grosse Erreur De Sa Vie

**Titre du Chapitre: **Assumer, ça fait mal.

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas et miyavi non plus xD. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note**: « Ruder» En fond sonore, toujours des Sublimes « The GazettE ».

Amusez vous bien. Petit Mise au point entre les deux la xDDDD

-

* * *

-

-

_Cette maison. Il était toujours devant cette maison. Il savait a présent qu'il avait tout un mois pour le convaincre de lui pardonner, un mois tout entier rien que pour lui. Un mois. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il trouve la force pour aller chez lui. Il devait être bien en paix, entrain de dormir, ou a ne rien faire. Comme avant peut être? En fait il n'en savais strictement rien. Tout ce qu'il voulais c'était aller lui parler. Il soupira encore une fois dans sa voiture, devant cette maison qui renfermait l'homme qu'il aimait. Yukata avait-il raison? Devait-il vraiment aller s'excuser au près de lui? Pourquoi ne pas vivre caché comme ça, le regarder vivre, l'espionner seulement? Il pourrais le supporter, il était assez fort pour ça... Non, il ne l'était pas, il craquerais, comme toujours la distance le rongerait. La preuve il était bien revenu au bout de dix ans d'absence... Il finit par poser sa tête contre ses mains sur le volant, soupirant a nouveau. Il se frappa la tête contre le volant, deux, trois, quatre ou cinq fois avant de relever la tête et de jeter un coup d'oeil vers la maison. Il prit une grande inspiration, et se décida a aller jusqu'à la porte._

_Mais dès qu'il sortit de sa voiture, il avait les mains qui tremblaient, le coeur qui s'accélérait, il stressait beaucoup, il avait peur de sa réaction, peur qu'il le rejette. Mais Yukata lui avait dit qu'il lui pardonnerais, qu'au début se serais difficile a cause de leurs fierté... Cette conneries dont ils avaient parfaitement la maîtrise. Il avais encore plus peur au moment même où il s'apprêtait a sonner. Mais soudain la porte s'ouvrit et une personne en sortit si vivement qu'il se la prit de plein fouet ce qui le fit tomber comme un pauvre mec, il dévala alors les petits escalier en tombant, se retrouvant face contre terre, quand la personne, se précipita pour voir si il allait bien._

**« Hey Mec? ça va? »**

_C'était lui. C'était sa voix. Le corps de l'homme par terre frissonna en l'entendant. Il ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, il ne lui répondait pas. L'homme qui venait de sortir de chez lui, fut inquiet qu'il ne réponde pas, il s'accroupit près de lui, et essaya de le retourné doucement, pour voir son visage et surtout savoir si il n'avais rien de casser. Mais au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage du jeune homme a terre, son corps tout entier se stoppa, son coeur loupa un battement. L'homme allongé sur le sol, le regarda dans les yeux tremblant de tout son long, il avait même quelques larmes qui se frayaient un chemin le long de ses joues pendant que le roux le lâcha, et s'écarta de lui. Pendant un moment il ne trouvais rien a se dire. Finalement le Roux décida d'être méchant, et lui dit assez brutalement._

**« T'as qu'à te relever tout seul! »**

_L'homme a terre, s'exécuta sans dire un seul mot. Il ne savais pas quoi lui dire, il ne savais pas ce qui pourrais le consoler, le rassurer, ou lui convenir tout simplement. Une fois debout, ils se fixèrent pendant un long, un très long moment. Silencieux comme deux pierres tombales, ils se toisaient du regard. L'un essayant de desceller ce que l'autre voulait entendre, et l'autre en train d'essayer de comprendre ce que l'un faisait ici. Le Roux finit par lâcher_

**« Qu'est tu fou ici? T'était en manque de personnes a faire souffrir? C'est pour ça que tu est revenu? Tu te rend compte que je devrais t'exploser ta face de guignol et que je serais dans mon droit de le faire? Qu'est tu veux? »**

_L'homme le regardait toujours, baissa la tête vers le sol. Il se sentait honteux, il avait vraiment l'impression que jamais il n'aurais dut revenir ici. Non, il n'aurais pas dut. Il se mit alors a lui bredouiller quelques choses._

**« Je...Voulais... m'excuser pour tout. »**

_Le Roux ne semblais pas satisfait du tout de la réponse. Il s'approcha de lui dans une fureur par possible, l'attrapa par le col pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur de sa maison. Le poing lever il hurla a l'homme._

**« Tu veux t'excuser? TU VEUX T'EXCUSER? MAIS TU ME PREND POUR UN CON OU QUOI? T'AS CRU QUE TU POUVAIS REVENIR ET TOUT EFFACER COMME CA? T'AS CRU QUE C'ÉTAIT AUSSI SIMPLE? »**

_L'homme ne se débattait pas vraiment, mais il l'implorais de l'écouter._

**« Écoute moi s'il te plais. Écoute moi.. je t'en pris... »**

**« T'as rien a me dire! »** _rétorqua le Roux pas apte a l'écoute une seule seconde._

_Le Roux ne put se retenir. Il baissa le poing, le saisit par les épaules, et lui donna un bon coup de genoux dans les bijoux de familles. Quand il lâcha l'homme, il le vit tomber a genoux sur le sol, se tenant les parties avec une expression de douleur qui lui déformait le visage. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux de l'avoir frapper, mais il fallait qu'il comprenne que la vie c'est pas ce qu'on veut!. Il le regarda et lui lança._

**« Maintenant Dégage! Et ne reviens plus jamais ici! Tu n'est pas le bienvenu Looser! »**

_L'homme était plier a terre, il avais plus mal que toutes les fois où il avait put avoir mal dans le passé. Il souffrais vraiment, et ce n'était pas qu'aux parties intimes qu'il avait mal. Il venait de mettre sa fierté en miette, et son coeur par la même occasion. En plus, il lui filait des coups de pieds dans le ventre pour qu'il dégage. Certes ils n'étaient pas fort, mais quand même. Il finit par réussir a se relever sans l'aide du Roux qu'il aimais. Il réussit même a aller jusqu'à sa voiture et s'en aller. Il le voyait dans le rétro, il avais vraiment l'air énervé et pas content du tout. Il savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Pourquoi il avais cru qu'il aurais pu lui pardonner? Jamais il ne comprendrais. Jamais il ne pourrais le lui dire. Il avais super mal... Fallait attendre que sa passe, mais comment on peut attendre quand on a les couilles qui hurlent a la mort? Là était la question. En pleine direction vers sa chambre au motel, il téléphona a Kai sur le chemin._

**« Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie du numéro que vous avez composez, laissez un message après le bip sonore... BIP »**

**« Yukata? Tu est là? J'ai besoin de te voir, très vite. Il faut vraiment... -putin que j'ai mal- ...que je te parle.»**

_Il voulais absolument lui parler. Il devais lui dire qu'il s'était trompé. Qu'il ne lui pardonnerais jamais, qu'il était si froid, si violent, et méchant avec lui. Qu'il lui avais fait si mal, qu'il ne voulais plus jamais retourner le voir. Qu'il lui avait interdit de revenir, qu'il se sentait faible et seul. Qu'il ne voulais rien d'autre que de disparaître a nouveau, pour tout oublier, et pour souffrir en silence, loin de ceux qu'il aimait le plus au monde, loin d'eux, loin de sa vie. Tout recommencer encore une fois. Se faire passer pour un autre, échoué dans des lits différents pour oublié qu'il n'est pas avec l'homme qu'il aime. Oublier tout de lui, jusqu'à même son prénom, et s'oublier par la même occasion, n'être plus rien, plus rien pendant quelques secondes, quelques minutes, avoir enfin la paix dans sa propre tête._

-

-

* * *

-

Alors? Qu'est que vous en penser?

Ouais je sais c'est court, mais y'a une tite surprise après xD... Enfin, si j'arrive a faire ce que je veux xDDDDD


	5. Il s'est fait baiser

**Titre de la Fic:** La Plus Grosse Erreur De Sa Vie

**Titre du Chapitre:** Il s'est fait baiser.

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas et miyavi non plus xD. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note**: Fond sonore : « D.L.N » et « Miseinen » version Piano de « The GazettE »

Ah putin... Je suis trop douée. J'adore la fin de mon chapitre. J'ai vraiment travaillé pour celui là. Le prochain seras pas mal aussi... Y'aura pas ça...

Avis au âmes sensibles, s'abstenir de lire xDDD.

-

* * *

-

-

_Une journée entière qu'il attendait de parler avec Yukata. Mais Yukata ne l'avais pas appeler, ni même bipper, ni même répondu a son message. Yukata l'avais laisser dans sa merde. Et il ne savais plus quoi faire. Il aurais bien été retourné voir Takamasa, mais si c'était pour qu'il le rejette encore une fois, c'était peut être pas la peine. Il soupira en deux semaines, il avais pas été foutu d'avancer plus que ça. Deux semaines qu'il allait voir régulière Yukata, et voilà qu'hier, il s'était finalement jeter a l'eau pour prendre juste un coup bien placer. Au moins il n'avais pas oublié qui il était. C'était peut être un bon point n'est-ce pas? Non... Il aurais mieux fallut qu'il ne revienne pas. Tout ça pour ça? C'était bien la peine. Il avais besoin de parler a Yukata. Il s'assit alors sur son lit en tailleur, et soupira, en essayant d'imaginer ce que Yukata pourrais lui dire._

**« -Tu ne doit pas te laisser aller. Je t'avais dit que se serais pas facile. Tu l'as quand même abandonner.**

**-Mais il m'as frapper, il veut plus jamais me revoir qu'il a dit.**

**-Voyons, cesse de jouer l'enfant! C'est toi qui était son amant, tu devrais mieux le connaître que moi!**

**-Toi même tu l'as dit 'Les choses changent en 10 ans '.. Il a changer!**

**-Baka! Tu va me lever ton cul d'ici et tu va retourner le voir, parce qu'il a droit a une explication, et que tu n'est qu'un stupide, stupide, stupide amoureux transit. Aller, plus vite que ça, il faut qu'il t'écoute, tout se passeras bien! »**

_Il s'arrêta de parler tout seul, et fixa droit devant lui. Alors se serais si simplement? Il n'avais qu'a retourné là-bas? Et le forcer a l'écouter? Le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne? Mais que faisait-il encore ici? Il finit par se lever précipitamment et se rua jusqu'à sa voiture pour aller chez lui. Il fallait qu'il l'écoute. C'était vitale. Il fallait lui dire, s'expliquer, comme Yukata lui avait conseillé avant. _

_Une fois devant chez lui, le doute ne le saisit pas un seul instant, il sortit et frappa a la porte, espérant qu'il soit encore là. La porte s'ouvrit sur son ex-Amant plus Sexy que jamais, mais a peine ses yeux l'aperçurent, qu'il se prit une gifle dans la figure. Il l'avais bien mérité. Au moment même où il baissait la tête vers le sol en rougissant, il se sentit attirer par la ceinture vers l'intérieur de la maison, plaqué contre le mur et embrasser avidement par son Ex-Amant, le Roux, le seul et unique Roux qui faisait battre son coeur aussi fort. _

_Son corps reprit ses anciens réflexes d'amant, et lui rendit son baiser si avide, et passionné qui lui avait tant manquer pendant tout ce temps là. Le roux eut très vite raison du t-shirt de l'inconnu, qui répondit sauvagement en le repoussant contre l'autre mur, et en lui enlevant a son tours son t-shirt, découvrant le torse de celui qu'il aime, sans pour autant rompre le baiser torride qu'ils échangeaient. Dans la précipitation ils montèrent a l'étage, éparpillant des vêtements tout le long du chemin qui menaient a la chambre du magnifique Roux. Sans rompre un seul instant leur baiser brûlant de désir non consumé depuis dix ans, leur corps se heurtant tours a tours contre les murs qu'ils croisèrent dans leur danse avide l'un de l'autre. Arrivé a la chambre du plus grand, l'hôte rompit le baiser et poussa doucement l'autre sur le lit avant de le regarder un sourire pervers sur les lèvres. Il s'approcha lentement de châtain montant sur le lit, le sourire au lèvres, il se pencha sur l'homme et commença a l'embrasser dans le cou, doucement, tendrement, laissant sa mains droite effleurer le flanc de son amant descendant de plus en plus bas avec une lenteur calculé. Des petits baisers dans son cou qui descendait sous les encouragements gémit qui s'échappait du visage détendu de son amant brun, qui explorait a nouveau chaque parcelle de son corps de ses mains aventureuses. Le plus roux des deux continuait sa lente descente sur le torse de son ami, faisant un longue arrêt sur ses tétons qu'il suçotait tendrement, sous les gémissement qui se faisait plus intense quand sa mains atteignit l'entrejambe du brun qu'il flattait du bout des doigts, sans pour autant perdre le nord, le plus grand et le plus Roux, continuait sa douce descente vers les merveilleux joyaux que le petit laissait a sa disposition en libre service, trop occupé a fermer les yeux pour mieux apprécié les douces caresses que lui procurait son amant retrouver. _

_Baiser après baiser, soupir après soupir, il rencontra la virilité de son homme, dont il prit soin d'embrasser chaque centimètre de peau qui se trouvait au alentour de son membre fièrement dresser fasse a lui. Il aimais bien le faire languir, surtout qu'il savait que jamais il ne s'y opposerais. Il embrassa tendrement son membre, donnant des petits coups de langues pour arracher des gémissements de désir au brun, avant de le prendre en bouche, faisant de long va-et-viens très lentement pendant que la mains du brun se perdit dans la crinière, dont il essayait sans succès d'accéléré la cadence bien trop lente a son goût. Le roux ne se laissait pas faire, il refusait d'accéléré, et retira la mains du brun, tout en continuant des va-et-viens en laissant ses dents le frôler pas bien longtemps car avec les cambrures que faisait le brun, il avait trop peur de lui faire mal. A mesure qu'il accéléra la cadence pour répondre au attentes bien longues du brun, la mains du dernier se reperdit dans la chevelure du roux, se crispant de plus en plus sous le plaisir procurer par son amant au combien expert en la matière, et l'autre renfermer sur les draps. Le roux sentait bien que son amant n'allais plus tenir très longtemps. Le brun finit par atteindre l'orgasme, se relâchant complètement sur le lit haletant, et tremblant de frissons. _

_Le Roux remonta doucement vers la bouche de son amant, l'embrassa tendrement. Il le regarda dans les yeux, et eut un sourire quand il lâcha un gémissement les yeux ronds car il venait de s'introduire en lui. Le coeur palpitant, après quelques longues secondes a s'embrasser amoureusement, le brun et le roux roulèrent sur le lit, permettant au brun de prendre enfin de dessus sur son partenaire, avec un sourire qui en disait long sur les lèvres, il commença de léger mouvement de bassin, avec l'aide du plus grand dont ses mains posées sur ses fesses lui facilitait la tâche. Quelques part, perdu dans une chambre, deux corps s'unissaient, mêlant leurs respirations haletantes, leurs gémissements, se confondant en caresse tendre, et douloureuse a la fois. Au paroxysme du plaisir chez le Roux, le brun ne trouva meilleurs idée que de le mordre a la base du cou, n'accroissant que la qualité de l'orgasme du Roux qui continuait jusqu'à ce que le crie son noms en plein milieux de l'apothéose. Tout deux retombèrent sur le lit, essoufflé, et leurs désirs assouvit, mais a peine s'est-il retrouvé allongé que le Roux s'endormit aussitôt, laissant tout le soin au Brun de lui caresser amoureusement le visage pendant quelques temps, avant de sombrer dans les bras du Roux au pays des rêves enchantés..._

_Quelques heures plus tard, le petit brun eut froid, il entre-ouvrit les yeux et aperçut un lit blanc immaculé, dans une chambre connue depuis peu. Il chercha des yeux son amants, et le trouva a l'autre bout du lit, dos a lui. De ses petits doigts il frôla les fesses a l'air de son Roux préféré doucement, et pour toute réponse, il eut._

**« C'était une erreur. On ne devrais plus se revoir. »**

_Le brun fronça les sourcils et se redressa, dans le lit. Il fixait le dos de son amant, qui semblais complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il baissa doucement la tête et regarda le draps en soupirant._

**« Je te préférait en blond, tu sais. »**

_Il semblais sur le point de pleurer. Comment pouvais-il faire ça? Comment pouvais-il l'abandonner comme ça, après ça? C'était inhumain. Il sentait les larmes lui monter au yeux. Et le blond devenu Roux lui répondit d'une voix un peu triste_

**« J'ai fait une erreur Taka. Je l'aime et je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonner. »**

_Le brun s'approcha du Roux, et essaya de l'étreindre même de dos, mais il l'esquiva et s'éloigna de lui, le laissant tout seul en plein milieu du lit. Il fixa son amant nouvellement plus son amant, et s'énerva un peu_

**« Alors c'est comme ça? Tu me voulais, tu m'as eut, et c'est finit? Tu m'as pas pardonner, mais tu n'est qu'un pauvre enfoirée c'est tout. Ce que tu viens de faire, c'est comme... C'est pire que ce que je t'ai fait! »**

_Le brun soupira, et sortit du lit, trouvant ses vêtements sur une chaise dans la chambre. Il fixa l'autre et n'arrivais pas a retenir ses larmes en se rhabillant_

**« Jamais. Jamais je ne t'aurais fait ça. Je t'aimais moi! »**

_Le roux lui tournait toujours le dos, il repondit d'une voix froide, sans émotion_

**« En dix années, il s'en passe des choses. Tu aurais du y penser avant de partir. Je ne suis plus ton homme. Je ne suis plus ton Ryo. Part, c'est tout ce que je te demande! »**

**« Tu veux que je parte? Mais putin, regarde moi dans les yeux quand tu me fou dehors! Regarde moi! Soit un homme pour une fois! »**

_Le Roux ne se retournait toujours pas. Le brun avait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, comment briser un coeur en deux minutes. Lui faire croire que vous l'aimez et le jetez.. C'est aussi simple que ça. Le Roux lui lâcha simplement_

**« Tu crois que partir c'était se conduire en homme? J'ai pas de leçon a recevoir d'un lâche. Casse toi, c'est tout. »**

_Takanori le regarda un moment a travers ses larmes qui déformaient la réalité. Il avait peur de comprendre qu'il venait de le perdre a tout jamais. Une fois habillé, il baissa la tête, et descendit les escaliers en silence, sortant de cette maison maudite. Il monta dans sa voiture, et pleura a chaude larmes. Sans se douter que là haut un ex-Blond Bassiste pleurais lui aussi, d'avoir jeter l'homme qu'il aimais pour respecter cette connerie de promesse qu'il avait faite au nouvel homme dans sa vie. L'ex-Ruki finit par prendre son portable et appela Yukata._

**« Moshi-Moshi? »**

**« Kai?.. Je t'en pris.. -Sanglots- Il faut qu'on parle -Sanglots- »**

**« ... Ok... Au French Coffee Shop dans une heure sa te vas? »**

_Sans plus attendre, Takanori sécha ses larmes, et alla attendre Yukata dans ce café. Il attendit près de 20 minutes qu'il se décide a arrivé. La silhouette d'un Ex-batteur se faufila dans le café, et arrivait vers lui, sous les yeux choqué d'un Takanori qui se leva pour lui demander_

**« Tu va bien? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé »**

**« Rien, rien tout va bien, ce n'est rien. »**

_Ce n'était rien? Alors qu'il avais la pommette gauche toute bleuit par un coup? Le brun s'assit en face de Yukata qui avait déjà pris place. Il le fixa longuement sans rien dire. Avant que Yu' lui dise_

**« S'il te plais, je sais que c'est moche, mais ne le fixe pas. »**

**« Comment tu veux que je ne le fixe pas? Tu te rend compte de ce que c'est? »**

**« Hey! Tu me fait pas la moral nan mais oh! Au début grâce a toi, j'ai eut le plus beau orgasme sous la douche, et maintenant il m'as explosé la pommette a cause de toi. Les voisins lui ont dit que je recevait quelqu'un quand il était pas là,.. Et ton message hier... Encore heureux qu'il ai pas trouvé un préservatif sur la table de chevet sinon il m'aurais tuer. Tu te rend pas compte a quel point il m'aime, et a quel point il a peur de me perdre a cause de ton départ. Bon. Tu voulais me dire quoi? »**

_Takanori le regarda un instant avant de s'effondrer sur la table. Il se cogna la tête volontairement deux ou trois fois sur la table, tandis que son amis passa négligemment une mains dans les cheveux en désordre du plus blond. Il attendait qu'il lui dise sans le forcer, et la bombe fut lâcher en plein milieux du silence._

**« Reita m'as baiser. Dans tout les sens du termes. »**

_Takanori releva alors un peu la tête pour voir l'expression de surprise sur le visage de son amis, et il reprit._

**« Hier... Il m'as exploser les... Enfin j'te fait pas un dessins... Et aujourd'hui, il m'as fait l'amour, c'était vraiment ... généralissime... Mais il m'as jeter... Jeter comme une merde a la fin, soit disant qu'il l'aimerais... Tu parle si il l'aimais il m'aurais pas sauter dessus. Tu crois que je suis qu'un looser qui se feras toujours baiser par les autres? »**

L'expression de son amis parut s_e radoucir, et lui fit un doux sourire amicale. Il lui fit une petite tape amicale aussi sur la tête et lui dit_

**« Déjà change moi ce langage. Ensuite, tu sais comment est Ryo. Il est doux et sensible. Il t'aurais pas fait ça si il n'avais pas une bonne raison... Excuse moi c'est ce que je lui ai dit quand tu est partit. Nan pour toi, c'est plutôt... Tu l'as bien mérité. Tu aurais dut pensé a deux fois avant de lui sauter dessus, et me dit pas le contraire, t'était bien content qu'il te saute. Toi et lui vous vous ressemblez... Incapable de dire ce que vous ressentez. T'as pris la tangente, alors voilà ce que tu récolte. J'imagine que vous avez pas eut le temps de discuter... Trop occupé a vous sauter dessus. Tu devrais te retenir par moment, c'est pas bien ce que tu lui a fait, maintenant il va falloir qu'il vive avec le fait qu'il l'a trompé sur la conscience. »**

**« Hey! Je te ferais remarque que j'ai même pas finit de toquer a la porte qu'il m'est sauté dessus, alors le pervers dans l'histoire c'est lui! Il avais au moins autant envie que moi de ça. »**

_Yukata soupira et lâcha son amis, rangeant ses mains sous la table pour les croiser. Takanori soupira lui aussi, il avais mal, il avais si mal au coeur. Mais Yukata lui dit_

**« Tu est irrécupérable. Les mêmes problèmes qu'il y a dix ans. Tu devrais grandir... Parfois, il faut faire ce qu'il faut, et pas ce dont on a envie. Le mieux pour lui aurais été que tu refuse ses avances. »**

**« Et ton mec quand il vient de te peloter, tu lui fou un stop? »**

**« C'est pas pareille. Lui et moi c'est consensuel »**

**« Ouais et bah moi c'était pareille! »**_ Lança le brun fâcher que son amis ne comprenne pas._

**« Oui mais le miens il est a moi, il a pas déjà un copain! Et puis merde, tout ce que tu veux c'est quelqu'un qui te conforte dans tes choix! Moi je suis pas là pour te tenir par la mains et dire que tu as raison quand tu as tord! Takamasa avait raison! Tu n'est qu'un petit Nabot capricieux et égoïste, qui s'en fiche bien de faire souffrir les autres! »**

_Yukata se leva près a partir, quand le brun le rattrapa par la manche. Il baissa la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et la voix implorante_

**« Je t'en pris... ne t'en vas pas. Excuse moi... Mais je l'aime, je l'aime a en crever. Je ferais tout ce qu'il me demanderais... C'est pathétique je sais... Mais je t'en pris, tu est le seul qui puisse me dire quoi faire. J'ai besoin de toi. »**

_Yukata le fixa un instant et soupira encore avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour secher ses larmes, tels une mère le ferais a son fils._

**« Tu n'est vraiment qu'un idiot. »**

-

-

* * *

-

Alors? Comment vous trouver ce chapitre?

Et ouais je m'essaye au Yaoi.. 5h pour ecrire juste le passage Yaoique. Je crois que j'ai bien déprimé. D'après ma « bèta » readeuse de Yaoi, elle a adoré... Moi je trouve sa ... nulle. xD Mais bon. J'attend votre avis xD et vos pensée sur Ruki-Chan et sa connerie xDDD


	6. A qui la préférence?

**Titre de la Fic:** La Plus Grosse Erreur De Sa Vie

**Titre du Chapitre:** A qui la préférence?

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas et miyavi non plus xD. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note**: Fond Sonore : « Hyena » De « The GazettE ».

Alors moi je dit... Vive les Vieux Dialogues de creuvard que j'ai la nuit xDDD. J'espère au moins, que je suis pas la seule a trouver sa drôle xDD sinon c'est que je suis plus grave que je pensait xDD

-

* * *

-

-

_Une douce mélodie parvint au oreille du bel endormit. Il chercha a tâtons l'endroit d'où provenait cette musique de si bon matin, pour mettre fin a « regret » au plus tôt, espérant que ce serais Yukata qui l'appellerais. Il voulais absolument lui parler, encore et encore, parce que c'était le seul a qui il pouvais tout dire, en ce funeste instant de sa vie. Il avais foutue la merde en partant, et il en remettait une couche en revenant, mais il n'était pas prêt a abandonner. Il finit par trouver le téléphone rebelle, et nota au passage qu'il était déjà deux heure et demi de l'après-midi. Il se frappa le front de la paume en décrochant, sans même regarder le numéro de la personne qui appelait. Mais a peine décrocher, qu'on lui raccrocha au nez. Il soupira et reposa son téléphone, pour se recoucher, quand son portable se mit a vibrer... Il se passait quoi là? il était enchanté son portable ou quoi? Il le reprit, et regarda le message reçut._

« Aujourd'hui. 15h20. Shinjibu Coffee. »

_Le numéro lui était totalement inconnue. Une erreur peut être? Le message semblais froid, et dégagez de toute humanité. Il soupira.. Shinjibu Coffee? C'était pas la porte d'à côté. Peut être que c'était Ryo qui voulais s'excuser? Cette pensée le fit sourire, il s'habilla vite fait, et partit en direction du rendez-vous donnez par l'homme qu'il aimais encore et toujours, malgré tout. Le seul hic... C'est qu'il était arrivé en avance. Il détestait ça. _

_Il était assis a une table de ce café, et voilà qu'il avait un quart d'heure a tuer. Quoi faire? Là était sa question. En attendant que son Bassiste préféré n'arrive, il s'était mis a se tourner les pouces en regardant ce qui se passait autour de lui. Rien de bien passionnant, il s'ennuyait royalement a regarder un couple discutez, qu'il fut surpris d'entendre des pas s'approcher vers lui. Il leva la tête et fut déçu de ce qu'il vit. Son petit Bassiste nouvellement Roux, n'était pas là. Il était pourtant sûr que c'était lui qui lui avait envoyer ce message. Il regarda la personne en face de lui avec un sourire crisper. L'homme lui dit._

**« J'ai amené un ancien amis commun avec moi. J'espère que cela ne te gêne pas. »**

**« Mais fait comme tu veux. »**

_Il regarda l'homme prendre place en face de lui et prendre la paroles, le détaillant du regard._

**« Écoute, j'ai pensé que dans un café... »**

**« Ouais bon abrège... Pourquoi tu voulais me voir? »** _lança Takanori au châtain en face de lui._

**« Je tiens pas a ce qu'on se dispute, mais il y a deux, trois choses que tu doit savoir... » **

_Le regard des deux hommes se posèrent sur le nouvel arrivant, qui n'était autre que Takamasa en personne. Takanori le fixait du regard, pendant qu'il prenais place au côté de l'autre. Il ne le lâchais pas du regard, posant même un coude sur la table, posant sa tête dessus pour mieux le fixer, pendant que l'autre reprit._

**« Je ne veux plus que tu le revoit. Tu te rend pas compte de ce que tu fait ou quoi? Il a passer tellement de temps a t'oublier, et toi tu reviens comme une fleur. Je sais pas ce que tu lui a dit, ni même ce qui s'est passé, et malgré le faite que je ressent de l'antipathie, même de la haine contre toi, je te demande de ne plus t'approcher de lui. Il a pas besoin de toi! Je suis là, et je lui suffit...Takanori? Taka-San? Tu m'écoute? »**

_Il fronça les sourcils en fixant le plus petit des trois. Takanori eut un sourire et dit d'une voix très lasser, et sur le ton de conversation._

**« Est-ce que tu sais, que ton amis ici présent, savait parfaitement que j'étais là depuis le début. Ça fait plus de trois mois que je suis ici, et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rend compte? Il le savais que j'allais le revoir, que j'allais lui parler. Et qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour m'en empêcher? Strictement rien. Tu veux que je te dise. »** _Il planta son regard dans celui de son rival, et eut un sourire victorieux._ **« Il m'as même encourager a aller le voir, a lui parler. C'est limite il t'aurais occupé pour que je soit avec lui tout seul... »**

_Le dit Rival tourna son regard vers un Takamasa très silencieux d'un coup et lui dit d'un air choqué par toutes ses révélations._

**« Taka-Chan? C'est vrais ce qu'il dit? »**

_Le sourire de Takanori s'agrandissait de seconde en secondes. Il fallait pas le chercher, sinon on risquait de le trouver._

**« Bien sûr, pourquoi je mentirais. »**

**« T'oublie de dire que tu m'as supplier de ne rien dire au autres! »**_ Réagit enfin le dit Takamasa._

_Ruki se mit a Rigoler en les regardant, sous les regards un peu incompréhensif des deux autres._

**« A ce que je me souvienne, j'ai pas eut a trop insister. Laisse tomber Taka-Kun. Tu n'est qu'un traite! Je suis sûr que tu lui a dit de revenir parce que tu avais peur de je mette la mains sur Ryo! »**

**« Nan! C'est justement lui qui m'as appeler parce qu'il n'allais pas bien! »** _lança le plus blond excédé. _

**« Ryo allais très bien quand je suis parti. C'est même lui qui m'as foutue dehors! Tu devrais être content, ta chose a fait ce que tu voulais! »** _lâcha Takanori._

Takamasa soupira levant les yeux au ciels, et décida de s'en aller. Apparemment, les réunions d'anciens amis c'était pas son fort. Mais le blond ne se laissait pas faire.

**« Tu te fou de ma gueule? Putin, mais tu te tend pas compte! Tu sait pas dans quel état il était quand tu l'as abandonner! »**

_Le brun qui restait (Takanori) eut un rire ironique et lui répondit méchamment._

**« Je suppose que tu le sait. T'as du te presser de lui sauter dessus, toi qui ne rêvais que d'une chose: prendre ma place! »**

**« T'avais qu'a pas partir! Et puis c'est pas ma faute, si il me préfère a toi! »**

_Comme si ses paroles le touchais. Il se retint de se vanter d'avoir quand même coucher avec son n'amoureux, parce que si il l'avais vraiment préféré, jamais Takanori n'aurais eut le droit de profité de lui, de son corps, pendant quelques heures...et reprit calmement._

**« De toute façon... Il ne m'intéresse pas. Garde-le ton Ryo! J'en ai plus rien a faire. Si je suis revenu, c'est juste pour réglé mes comptes avec vous. Et après je me casse, je vous laisserais en paix.**

**Oh et tu pourrais prévenir le Gothic que la prochaine fois qu'il frappe Yukata, je lui explose la figure! »**

_Le « blond » lui lança un regard noir, et lui répondit tout aussi calme, mais très froid._

**« La prochaine fois que tu t'approche de mon Mec, je te ferais regretter d'être née. Même si je doit aller en prison pour ça, je te tuerais Takanori-Cheri! »**

_Il commença a s'en aller, quand Takanori eut un sourire et répondit d'une voix ironique._

**« Bouh, la grande blondasse me fait peur... Tu compte faire quoi? Me bousiller le crâne a coup de guitare? C'est vrais, j'oubliais, je vous ai tellement fait mal, que vous avez tous cramer. Pathétique! **

**Dis moi.. Tu te prendrais pas un peu... Pour une mère avec Ryo? Fait gaffe, baiser sa mère c'est pas l'un des plus grand fantasme de ton roux.»**

**« Pour ton information... Il aime me baiser, plus que tout ce que tu as put avoir. Et je compte même plus le nombre de fois où il a dit qu'il me préférais a toi. »**

_Takanori explosa de rire en voyant l'autre faire son intéressant. Il lui répondit alors._

**« Dépêche toi de rentrer prendre ta ration, sinon il va se refroidir... Vas-y barre toi. »**

_Le blond allais répliqué quelques choses quand Takamasa arriva et le traîna par le bras en lui disant_

**« Aller viens Atsuaki, laisse le penser ce qu'il veut, Ryo n'aime que toi... »**

_La phrase de Takamasa fit bien rigoler amèrement l'ex-chanteur, qui soupira en regardant ses messages. Fallait vraiment qu'il passe voir Yukata. Il finit par sauter dans sa voiture, pour aller voir le seul homme qui avait les réponses a ses questions. _

_Il soupira quand il arriva devant chez Yukata. Mais alla sonner. Il lui ouvrit la porte même pas cinq secondes après. La surprise se lisait sur son visage._

**« Taka... Pourquoi tu est venu? »**

**« J'ai besoin de te parler »**_ répondit le plus petit, qui rentra dans la maison comme chez lui et alla se poser directement sur le canapé. _

_Sous les yeux abasourdit de Yukata._

**« Entre.. Je t'en pris, fait comme chez toi... » **_ Il reprit._** « Bon alors... Tu voulais me dire quoi? »**

_Takanori le regarda au fond des yeux pendant que Yukata pris place sur le canapé a côté de lui. Il lui dit sincèrement et d'une voix grave._

**« Tu me trouve égoïste? Tu crois que j'aurais mieux fait de pas revenir?... Je fou la merde... Ruwa est venu me piquer une crise parce que Reita il lui a dit que j'étais venu... »**

_Yukata le regarda baisser la tête et soupira. Il en avais un peu ras-le-bol de leurs conneries a tout les deux. Mais il lui sourit doucement et lui dit._

**« Tu devrais comprendre ce qu'il traverse... Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé quand tu a quitter Ryo ce jours là.. »**

_Il releva les yeux vers son amis, en attendant que lui, lui dise ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avais jamais voulue les blessez autant, et seul Yukata comprenais ô combien il était désespéré et désespérant. Son amis reprit gentiment._

**« Atsuaki, l'as dit a Joyama, qui me l'a répétée... Je te préviens . **

**Il paraît que, quand Astuaki est revenu de son voyage, il aurais retrouver ton amant dans la cave, où tout les souvenirs de Gazetto sont abandonnées, en train de regarder des photos de toi et lui, l'air complètement triste... Il paraît même qu'il serait redevenu blond... en passant c'est pas plus mal, le Roux, sa lui allais pas du tout. Forcément, ça l'as traumatisé le petit Atsuaki... Surtout que... »**

_L'ex-chanteur était entrain de rêver de son Reita tout blond, un doux sourire rêveur apparut sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que le brun le fixait avec insistance. Il se souvenait des paroles qu'il lui avais dite ce jours là _**« Je te préférais en blond »**_... Était-ce pour lui qu'il s'était a nouveau teint? Ou pour retrouver un peu de l'ancien Ryo? Il voulais le revoir en blond, il voulais le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, et lui fair... Heu, naan valait mieux ne pas penser a ça devant Yukata. Il lui fit un sourire normale et lui dit alors._

**« Surtout que quoi...? Dis moi! »**

**« Je sais pas si j'ai le droit de te le dire... Tu sais, c'est la vie de Ryo... »**

_Takanori soupira en le regardant._

**« Il fut une époque, ma vie était associé a la sienne, alors dit moi! »**

_Yukata leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit un peu mieux dans le canapé, avant de regarder autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne les écoutaient, bien qu'ils furent chez lui . Il dit alors doucement._

**« Quand tu est partit... On en a tous pâtit... Joyama et Atsuaki sont rentrer dans la haine de toi, moi et Takamasa on espérait que tu revienne un jours. Taka lui avait pris conscience que tout pouvais arriver, et il s'est plus ou moins caser vite fait. J'étais si fragile que Joyama a mit des mois avant que j'arrive a fermer l'oeil sans me réveillé en pleine nuit a cause de toi... Quand a ton Ryo... Il a sombrer dans l'alcoolisme pour oublié qu'il avais perdu le soleil de sa vie, sa raison de vivre... Atsu' a fait ce qu'il pouvais pour lui faire arrêter, il a été patient, il lui a apprit a nous refaire confiance, a oublié ce que lui a fait... A vivre avec. Tu sais, ceux qui restent... Ils s'en prennent plein la gueule... » **_Il marqua une petite pause, et joua avec une de ses mèches de cheveux en reprenant _**« Takamasa a dût te le dire... Pendant les 3 premières années on attendait tous que tu revienne, secrètement on espérais que tu serais a nouveau là, que tout reviendrais comme avant... Mais tout le monde gère comme il peut... **

**Petit a petit, l'amour qu'on te portait, l'affection qu'on avais, s'est transformer en haine, en dégoût pour certains, parce qu'il est bien plus facile de détester quelqu'un qui n'est pas là, que de continuer a l'aimer malgré tout. Et quand tu est revenu... Tu a raviver de mauvais souvenir pour Ryo... Partager entre l'amour et la haine... Il ne sait plus lequel choisir pour moins souffrir... » **

_Takanori le fixait avec les yeux rond, silencieux... Mais les larmes avaient eut largement le temps de perler a ses yeux pour se frayer un chemin sur ses joues rosit par la honte de leurs avoir fait ça. Alors comme ça, ils l'aimaient tous? Ils leurs avaient vraiment fait de la peine... Alors c'était ça que voulais dire Takamasa il y a quelques semaines? C'était ça qu'ils avaient vécu? Alors Ryo était devenu alcoolique a cause de lui... Il avait raison Takamasa, _**« ****Tu a peut être mal, mais tu ne sait pas ce qu'on a pu endurer. Tu sais ce qui est le pire? Croire jours après jours que tu allais revenir, qu'à chaque porte qui s'ouvrait c'était toi qui la poussait. » **_Maintenant, il savait parfaitement ce qu'ils avaient endurer. Il comprenais tout leurs ressentiment, et leurs amertume face a lui, et a son retour. Il avais pas pris conscience jusque là de combien il les avaient déçut...Il bafouilla a voix basse, entre deux sanglots_

**« Désolé »**

_Il baissa la tête en pleurant a chaude larmes pendant que Yukata le prit dans ses bras pour essayer de le réconforter. Une phrase tournais et retournait dans sa tête, la phrase d'un meilleur amis trahis : _**« Tu n'as pas seulement brisé nos rêves, tu a brisé nos vies. »**

-

-

* * *

-

Alors? Comment vous trouvez ce chapitre? Moi il me fait kiffer, je trouve sa trop marrant xDDD

Ou alors c'est parce qu'il est tard xD Je sais pas xD Une petite idée sur la suite?

Et Shinomo (si je me trompe :gla: ) pour le suicide... C'est une fin possible que je garde en mémoire... Mais j'ai pas encore pris ma décision xD.


	7. Adieu?

**Titre de la Fic:** La Plus Grosse Erreur De Sa Vie

**Titre du Chapitre:** Adieu...?

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas et miyavi non plus xD. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note**: Fond sonore: « Miseinen » Des Merveilleux « The GazettE ».

C'est un chapitre un peu court. Mais c'est normal xD ... Faut pas s'inquiéter ...

-

* * *

-

-

_Le Château? Mais c'était où ce « Château »? Il ne le trouvais pas, et s'arrêter toutes les deux secondes pour demander son chemin c'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, car avec tout ça il risquait d'arriver en retard... 20h05... Rectification, il était déjà en retard... Mais que voyais-il au loin? Le Château! Yatta, il avais enfin finit par trouver. Il se gara vite dans le parking, et se dirigea dans le château, a la recherche de la salle où il avais rendez-vous. Évidement, il ne savais pas où s'était. Il monta les escaliers avant de croiser un jeune homme avec une basse sur le dos. Il lui sourit et lui demanda poliment._

**« Désolé de vous importunez... Mais c'est par où le court de basse? »**

_Le jeune garçon le regarda de haut en bas, et lui sourit._

**« Hm deuxième porte a droite. Vous êtes venu voir le prof? Il embrasse trop bien, et baise comme un Dieu... Remarquez...C'est votre copain peut être? Parce que si non.. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrais se faire du bien tout les deux... »**

_Takanori regarda le jeune homme et sourit doucement, avant de le remercier. Comme ça il embrassait ses élèves... Il n'y avais pas que lui qui tournais pas rond...Ou alors ce gosse était un nymphomane en puissance... Remarque... Si Ryo n'était pas l'homme de sa vie... Il aurais peut être dit oui.. Naan Taka, fallait penser a autre choses, sinon on était pas sortit...  
_

**« Merci de votre aide. A une prochaine fois. »**

_Et il traça, laissant le jeune garçon faire la moue en le regardant partir. Il trouva comme il lui avais dit, la deuxième porte a droite, un homme de dos qui rangeait sa basse dans sa housse. Il toqua a la porte, tirant un petit_

**« Ah bah vous êtes enfin là. J'allais partir m... »** _Le blond se retourna fixant Taka pendant une seconde avant de dire... _**« Rectification. Je vais partir. »**

_Takanori ferma la porte derrière lui, et s'adossa a celle-ci. Un sourire au lèvre se dessina en lui disant._

**« Nan. J'ai payer pour t'avoir a moi tout seul pendant une heure. Je t'aurais. »**

_Le blond soupira en le regardant, et s'assit contre le rebord d'une table a l'autre bout de la pièce._

**« La porte ne ferme pas a clé tu sais...? »**

**« Pas grave.. Je resterais là jusqu'à la fin si il le faut... »**

_Le blond baissa la tête un instant et la releva, décidant de le considéré professionnellement. _

**« A ce que je vois tu n'as pas de basse. »**

**« Oups... Il en fallait une...? Tu n'as qu'à me prêter la tienne. »** _Lança le brun avec une lueur tout ce qu'il y a de plus pervers dans les yeux, et dans son sourire._

_Le blond se mordit la lèvre en le regardant. Ce qu'il était vraiment... Craquant... Il se retourna pour s'occuper de sa basse avec un intérêt un peu trop... Soudain, pour que se soit naturel, chose que le brun connaissait par coeur chez le blond. Le brun se rapprocha du blond, que dis-je? Se colla a lui et commença a l'embrasser dans le cou. Le blond ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et lui dire de le lâcher, mais grave erreur. Le brun pris ça pour un accord, et se jeta sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser... Ryo n'eut d'autre solution, que le repousser vivement, pour qu'il comprenne, sauf que Taka se prit les pieds dans une latte de bois et tomba sur le cul. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence. Le blond finit par lui tendre la mains pour l'aider a se relever, quand même. Le brun la saisit et se releva. Mais une fois debout, Ryo ne put se résoudre a lui lâcher la mains, ce fut Taka qui l'obligea d'une manière un peu brutal. Il s'éloigna un peu, en baissant la tête._

**« Tu sais.. Je veux vraiment m'excuser pour toutes ses années... Je pensait pas que ça... En faite... Je pensait qu'à moi. Je m'excuse vraiment. »**

_Le plus grand retourna contempler sa basse, la caressant du bout des doigts, l'air pensif... Après un silence, il lui dit._

**« T'as toujours été égoïste... T'as toujours penser qu'à toi. Ça faisait partie des choses que j'aimais quand même... Je pensait que tu était sincère, quand tu m'as dit que jamais tu ne me ferais de mal... Tu les as trahis, et tu m'as déçut... Mais c'est du passé. Maintenant, je suis heureux avec Atsuaki... Heureusement que tu est partie.. Lui au moins il tiens ses promesses, pas comme toi. »**

_Taka avais plus ou moins mal de tout ce qu'il lui avais dit. Pourquoi il se forçait encore a faire le type heureux? Pourquoi il le repoussait encore?... Il lui dit sur un ton de jaloux..._

**« J'étais pas le seul a mentir... Et toi tu continue de le faire. »**

_Le blond se retourna en le regardant dans les yeux... Il cherchais ce que Taka voulais plus ou moins dire par continuer de le faire. Et Taka ne le laissa pas longtemps sans explication._

**« J'ai croisé un garçon, qui m'as dit quelques choses de très.. Intéressant... Soit disant que tu embrasserais super bien et qui sous-entendrais que tu le connaîtrais très.. Intimement si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Alors tu est si heureux que tu te tape tes élèves...? »**

_Ryo ouvrit grand les yeux, piquer a vif, il répondit_

**« J'ai aucun conseil a recevoir de toi! T'était pas mieux! Et c'est arrivé qu'une seule fois! »**

_Taka fronça les sourcils et se laissa glisser contre le mur sur le sol. Il soupira._

**« J'étais pas mieux... Ok. Mais arrête de tout me mettre sur le dos. Je te ferais remarquer, que toi aussi tu m'as trompé, et pas qu'une fois avec cette gonzesse. »**

_Le blond finit par faire pareille que le brun, il s'assit en face de lui. Et lui répondit._

**« Tu crois que je savais pas que tu te faisait Takamasa dans mon dos? J'étais pas aveugle. »**

**« Et les messages qu'elle laissait sur ton portable... Tout les petits _'Tu me manque, vivement qu'on se revoit '_ qui n'était pas de moi. »**

**« Ah parce que en plus tu lisait mes Messages? Moi j'ai jamais fait ça! »**

_Le brun se mit a rigoler en le regardant._

**« Dit plutôt que t'a rien trouver. Là je te croirais. »**

_Le blond soupira profondément, et eut un petit sourire._

**« On a vraiment merder, tu trouves pas..? »**

_Le brun lui fit un semblant de sourire, un peu triste, et lui dit._

**« Tu sais... Si je couchais avec lui c'était juste parce que je voulais que tu me fasse une scène... Que tu me montre que tu m'aimais encore, malgré la blondasse au gros seins siliconer que tu te faisait. » **

_Ryo fixa un moment Taka qui avait baisser la tête, et puis soudain, il jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le brun lui répondit, mêlant, sa langue a la sienne, l'enserrant de ses bras. Ils étaient bien là, tout les deux a s'embrasser, a laisser le temps passer profitant l'un de l'autre, sauf que le blond trouva intelligent de susurrer a son oreille un..._

**« Je t'aime Taka. Je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer. »**

_En temps normal, il aurais sauter sur le blond, tellement heureux de cette révélation... Mais là... Non, il ne pouvais pas. Il repoussa les avances entreprenantes de Ryo, et se dégagea de lui en se levant. Le blond ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait a cet instant, mais il fut très vite éclaircit par un Taka pas très content, et blesser par ses paroles._

**« Ne dit pas des choses comme ça si tu ne les penses pas. Je veux pas devenir quelqu'un qu'on prend quand on s'ennuie et qu'on jette après. Je refuse d'être un Kleenex! »**

_Le blond, se redressa, et s'avança vers Taka pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire des mots doux, mais le brun l'esquiva et ouvrit la porte. Il s'en allais, mais il se retourna pour dire encore une fois._

**« _'J'ai fait une erreur Taka. Je l'aime et je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonner. Je ne suis plus ton homme' _C'est ce que tu as dit... Et moi non plus je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonner ce que tu m'as fait. Adieux Ryo... Peut être.. A dans une autre vie. »**

_Le blond, ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour le garder. Il ne voulais pas qu'il parte, il ne voulais pas le perdre encore une fois, mais il savais que Taka ne changerais pas d'avis... Il s'en irait, encore. Tel était sa décision, et son envie et personne ne faisait changer d'avis Taka... Même au lit ... (-.-')  
_

-Pardon de te faire si mal... Mais c'est pour ton bien Ryo...- _(pensée de Taka)_

_Taka laissait son amant derrière lui... Kai avait peut être raison... C'était toujours les mêmes problèmes qu'il y a dix ans. Ils n'avaient pas changer. Adepte de l'autodestruction, ils se faisaient mal mutuellement. A quoi bon continuer une relation voué a l'échec? Il s'en rendait compte maintenant, que quoi qu'il se passait ... Au mieux il allais redevenir l'amant de Ryo, et qu'il faudrais toujours qu'ils se cachent, au pire... Ryo allais le repousser encore, et il se ferais démolir par Atsuaki. Est-ce que le jeu en valait la chandelle? Il en était pas si sûr. Il fut une époque, il aurais donner tout ce qu'il avait pour voir un sourire sur les lèvres de celui qui faisait battre son coeur, il aurais déplacer des montages pour lui... Mais maintenant que chaque mot blesse son coeur comme un couteau empoisonner, fallait-il consumer cette relation et attendre que le poison fasse effet, ou s'arracher le coeur pour avoir une chance de survivre? Les doutes entraient dans son esprit embrumés par ses adieux déchirant de solitude, de silence, et de résignation qui venait de se faire. Il n'avais qu'une envie s'en aller loin de lui, partir en courant le plus loin de Ryo, pour laisser éclater sa faiblesse, et une chose est sûr, maintenant que tout était plus ou moins expliqué, et mise au clair.. Il n'avais plus aucune raison de pleurer dans les jupes de Yukata. Il ferais ce qu'il a dit a « la blondasse » ... Il réglerais ses comptes, et s'en irait, loin de ce piège qui faisait si mal. Tant pis si il fallait souffrir de ne plus le revoir. Il penserais toujours a lui, même si son coeur se déchirais, il ferais la meilleure chose a faire pour eux deux. Ryo avait le droit a une vie médiocre avec l'autre si il avait envie de ça. Et lui... Il se priverais de toute ce qu'il voulais, juste pour qu'il soit heureux. C'est pas ça l'amour? Bien sûr que si... l'amour c'était savoir se sacrifier pour le bonheur de l'autre... Du moins, il fallait que se soit ça, il fallait que Ryo soit heureux avec lui, vraiment... Sinon, il n'aurais plus rien a quoi se raccrocher, et si ça arrivais, il risquerais de sombrer bien bas. Plus bas que l'alcool, que la drogue et le sexe facile. Il fallait que Ryo soit heureux pour eux... Qu'au moins un des deux ai ce qu'ils voulaient: une vie bien rangé, avec une famille, et des amis aimants. _

_Tels étaient les pensées sombres de tristesses d'un amant maudit qui pleurais pour évacuer cette douleur qu'il allait provoquer. Encore une fois. _

-

-

* * *

-

Alors? Comment vous trouver ce chapitre? Pas un peu sombre? Moi j'adore

N'empêche, chez moi aussi y'avais un château où l'on faisait des cours de musique xDDD

Naan quand même vous avez pas crut que j'avais de l'imagination xDDDD

J'aime le gosse qui drague ouvertement Ruki xD Lui il s'est crut dans un films je crois xDDD


	8. Encore raté

**Titre de la Fic:** La Plus Grosse Erreur De Sa Vie

**Titre du Chapitre:** Encore raté...

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas et miyavi non plus xD. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note**: Fond sonore: « Bath Room » de « The GazettE » (Ce que je les aime ces cons xD)

Un long chapitre, pour m'excuser de celui d'avant? Naan pas du tout xD l'écriture vient en écrivant... Enfin bref, bonne lecture, amusez vous bien xDD au moins autant que moi a l'écrire xDD

-

* * *

-

-

_Dans un pavillon silencieux, deux amants dormaient paisiblement, l'un à côté de l'autre, bercés par la douce lumière lunaire filtré par des rideaux a peine clos. Un parfait tableau, un parfait tableau... Jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonore, réveillant l'un deux, qui grogna mécontent. Qui pouvais-bien appeler a cet heure de la nuit? D'un geste réflexe il décrocha._

**« Moshi-Moshi? »**

**« Désolé de vous déranger en pleine nuit. Êtes-vous Yukata Uke? »**

_Le grand brun se retourna poussant la silhouette endormit a ses côtés avec amour et délicatesse, enfin autant qu'il pouvais en faire preuve au beau milieu de la nuit réveillé en sursaut par le téléphone. Notre beau Yukata qui dormais émettait des sons semblables a des plaintes, pourtant Joyama continuait en répondant au monsieur._

**« Hm... Je vous le passe » Il ajouta alors a l'intention de l'endormit « Ptin réveille toi! C'est pour toi merde! »**

_Son amant stimulé par ses douces paroles, se saisit du téléphone, et engagea une conversation téléphonique... Pendant que l'autre réalisait, qu'il ne savais même pas qui osait les déranger en plein milieux de la nuit, et surtout pour avoir l'homme avec qui il partageait son lit en ce moment même. Il se redressa un peu, fixant Yu' qui parlais peu, et qui raccrocha très vite. D'ailleurs, il se leva et commença a s'habiller avant de lui dire_

**« Désolé n'amour, mais je doit partir. »**

_L'autre n'était pas d'accord du tout avec ça. Il se leva d'un bond et se mit en face de lui._

**« C'était qui? Pourquoi tu part? C'était ton amant c'est ça? Tu te casse tu va le voir? »**

_Yu' eut un doux sourire pour son brun préféré et lui répondit content qu'il s'inquiète pour lui_

**« Mais non voyons.. Jamais je ne te tromperais. »**

_Malheureusement, le gothic ne semblais pas satisfait du tout. Il commença a s'énerver, et se mit a lui crier dessus._

**« Jamais? Et ce message de la dernière fois? Et cet homme qui vient quand je suis pas là? Me prend pas pour un idiot. Je... »**

**« C'était Takanori. »**

_Joyama se stoppa deux secondes avant de s'énerver encore plus._

**« ALORS COMME SA TU COUCHE AVEC CE TRAÎTRE? MAINTENANT IL VEUT ME PIQUER MON MEC? SA LUI A PAS SUFFIT DE NOUS DÉTRUIRE OU QUOI?? »**

_Yukata tremblais en voyant la haine déformé le visage si beau de son n'amour. Il avais peur qu'il le frappe comme la dernière fois. Mais il lui dit d'un ton sur et grave._

**« Ne fait pas l'idiot. Taka est obsédé par Ryo. Et puis... Je suis pas assez fou pour risquer de te perdre. Mais il faut vraiment que je m'en aille. Je t'en pris. »**

_Son homme parut se radoucir... Mais il restait plus ou moins rude quand il lui parlais._

**« Tu ne partiras pas tant que tu ne me diras pas où! »**

_Yukata soupira et finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, en fixant son n'amour. Il se mit a attendre qu'il se calme. Il n'aimais pas lui parler quand il était comme ça. C'était impossible et cela ne servait a rien, alors autant attendre. Joyama soupira, et se détendit un peu en le voyant comme ça. Il comprenais qu'il était aller un peu trop loin. Il se mit a sa hauteur devant lui et lui prit les mains avant de lui dire doucement._

« Excuse moi. Mais je n'apprécie pas être réveiller en pleine nuit par un mystérieux appel, et encore moins que tu t'en aille en pleine nuit pour aller je ne sais pas où. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir. »

_Yukata eut un petit sourire et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui répondre en le regardant au fond des yeux._

**« Tu me jure que je peut tout te dire, sans que tu t'énerve? »**

«** Oui. Je te le promet. »**

_Yukata baissa la tête un peu triste et reprit._

**« Takanori est revenu il y a peu... Et on vient de me prévenir qu'il est a l'hôpital. Il a essayer de se suicider. »**

_Joyama lâcha son amour et se releva brusquement avant de se mettre a s'habiller vite fait. Voyant son amour qui ne bougeait pas et qui le regardait il lui dit_

**« Mais qu'est tu fou? Dépêche toi! Il faut qu'on y aille. Il faut prévenir Ryo ou pas? »**

_Yukata le regarda et partit s'habiller aussi en lui disant._

**« C'est Taka... Il ne voudrais pas qu'il le voit comme ça... Fierté a la con.. »**

**« Tu sais quoi? Je vais le prévenir quand même... Et si sa se passe mal entre eux... N'hésite pas a dire que c'est de ma faute. Il pourras pas me haïr plus que ça... »**

_Yukata eut un tendre sourire pour son amoureux, et l'embrassa vite fait. C'était pour çà qu'il l'aimait. Il était si tendre, et si passionné, protecteur, et attentionné. Une vrais merveille. Une vrais merveille qui l'entraînais déjà dans la voiture pour aller a l'hôpital._

-o-

o-o

_**Après Quelques temps. Au Chevet de Takanori.**_

o-o

-o-

**« Non, je ne veux pas le voir!... » **_lança un brun très décider._

**« Bon sang Takanori! » **_Répondit un autre brun, qui levais les yeux au ciels et qui ajouta _**« Pourquoi tu veux pas le voir? Hein? T'as une raison? »**

**« Parce que! »**_ S 'entêta le premier._

**« ... Homme Stupide et Puéril! »**_ Finit par conclure Yukata qui était assis a côté de Takanori._

_Après deux ou trois bonnes minutes de silence, l'ex-Batteur insista a nouveau._

**« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le voir...? Il s'inquiète pour toi... »**

_Mais évidement, Takanori s'entêtait comme un gamin. Parfois, Yukata avais l'impression que son Ex-Groupe c'étaient ses enfants. Pire que tous, ils s'obstinaient a bouder et a n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Mais il ne lâchais que rarement prise le petit homme au foyer. Takanori finit par soupirer en lui répondant._

**« J'ai rompu avec lui hier... Je vais pas accepter de le voir, et encore moins dans cet état.. Je vais passer pour quelqu'un de faible »**

_Préoccupation Puéril pensa Yu', mais il se contenta de sourire et de lui dire gentiment._

**« ... Tu n'est pas passer pour quelqu'un de faible quand tu t'est fait jeter par lui? Et puis de toute façon, vous avez vécu ensemble a une époque... Il a vu pire... Si je me souviens bien tu tapais des crises de jalousie pour rien, et des colères pour rien non plus. Alors c'est pas maintenant qu'il faut que tu te préoccupe de ça. Tu crois pas? »**

**« Mais t'as rien compris toi... C'est pas possible... »**_ Takanori avait l'air dépité par son ami qui ne voulais pas comprendre quelques chose d'aussi simple que ça. Il reprit. _**« Déjà de une, je piquait pas des colères pour rien, c'est lui qui les provoquaient, nuance!... De Deux, c'est du passé il a dut oublié, et de trois.. J'AI PAS ENVIE DE LE VOIR. Tu pourrais comprendre quand même? »**

_Mais Yukata commençait a saturé du comportement de son amis, et soupira en se dirigeant vers la porte il lui dit._

**« T'avais qu'à appeler Takamasa... Au moins il t'aurais compris lui! Je me demande pourquoi je continue d'essayer de comprendre ce que tu dit. »**

_Takanori baissa la tête et soupira avant de lui dire_

**« C'est bon... T'as gagné... Je cède... t'est content? »**

**« Oh oui, te voir te remettre avec ton ex qui a déjà un copain, me remplie de joie tu peut pas imaginer, surtout quand c'est au beau milieu de la nuit, que je suis obligé de subir une scène de ménage a cause de tes stupidités! Heureusement que Joyama n'est pas aussi borné que toi. »** _lança ironiquement Yu' avant de sortir, laissant place a un blondinet un peu perdu..._

_Il s'avança dans la chambre, restant a bonne distance de Takanori, au risque de le violer sur place, ou de lui fracasser le crâne... Ou alors de le violer en lui fracassant le crâne... ou... Enfin bref, quelques chose dans ce goût là. Il semblais d'une humeur très...Super Agréable le petit Ryo. Se faire réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit c'était pas non plus dans ses hobbits. Takanori, rouge de confusion et de haine envers lui-même lui dit un peu...hésitant..._

**« Hm... Tu va bien...? »**

_Ryo restait silencieux, a tourner en rond dans la pièce... Un silence, très... pesant, auquel Takanori un peu, beaucoup stresser ne put répondre qu'en lui reprochant..._

**«Putin, tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle! Merde! »**

_Et pour tout réponses, il n'eut que Ryo qui lui gueula dessus._

**« MAIS A QUOI TU PENSAIT? POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA? T'AS PENSER UN PEU A NOUS? T'EN A RIEN A FOUTRE C'EST CA? T'ES PAS CROYABLE TOI! »**

**« Bah, je pensait a mourir... Parce que j'ai pas put avoir un coca au restaurant... Et puis c'est bon y'a pas mort d'homme... Quand au 'nous', tu m'excusera... Je vois pas qui sa peut inclure dedans ... A moins que tu parle de toi et de moi évidement... »**_Lança pour déconner Takanori._

_Réplique a laquelle, Ryo piqua un léger fard, quand il fit référence a eux deux... Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter. Il reprit sur le ton du mec fâcher et de l'engueulade._

**« Tu n'est vraiment qu'un inconscient! Un mec débile, et égoïste qui ne pense qu'à son cul!... »**

**« Non, je pense au tiens par moment »** _le coupa Takanori... Ryo devint encore plus rouge qu'avant, et Taka reprit_. **« Laisse tomber, tu n'as jamais fait le poids face a moi... »**

_Ryo soupira et finit par s'asseoir a côté de son lit. Il lui prit doucement la mains, et lui dit._

**« Tu n'est qu'un nain insignifiant, tellement stupide, tellement égoïste, et égocentrique...Tu mériterais que je te tue de mes propres mains... »**

**« Vas-y... Fait le. Je t'en pris »**_ Takanori eut un sourire sur ses lèvres et lui offrit son cou, pour qu'il l'étrangle si il le désirais..._

**« D'accord. »** _lui répondit-il_

_Ryo se leva, posa ses mains autour du cou de son amis, laissant suggéré qu'il allais le faire... Mais au lieu de ça, il se laissa aller a remonter sa mains pour lui caresser la joue tendrement. Il sourit doucement quand il vit que Takanori se laissait faire encore. A croire que Takanori ne pouvais lui résister... de même que le blond non plus ne pouvais pas resister quand il était si proche. Il finit par monter dans le lit avec Taka a ses côtés, tout contre lui, dont il pouvais encore sentir le doux parfum du saké et de la vodka dans ses cheveux. Il voulais seulement être près de lui pendant quelques instants, mais il finit par se mettre a cheval sur lui, sous les yeux un peu surpris de Taka. Il profitait d'une vision parfaite de chaque micro-expression de Takanori, dont il caressait toujours les douces joues qui lui souriait rien qu'à lui. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce qu'ils voulaient tout les deux. C'étaient toujours la même choses, attirer l'un par l'autre, rien ne pourrais jamais les séparés. A fixer ce visage souriant en face de lui, il ne résista pas bien longtemps et se pencha doucement vers l'objet de ses désirs : les lèvres de Taka-Chan, et son corps échoué sur ce lit. Il ferma les yeux quand leurs lèvres se scellèrent, il aurais voulue faire durer ce moment une éternité, ne l'avoir rien qu'à lui. Ce n'était qu'un baiser innocent, qui petit a petit appelaient les mains a toucher l'autre, a en vouloir plus, et encore plus, et toujours plus. Alors que les mains de Taka se perdaient sur les vêtements de son blond, il lui susurra a l'oreille.._

**« J'ai envie de toi... Tellement envie... »**

_Mais Ryo essayait de contrôler le petit homme, qui luttais contre les répressions du blond. Il lâcha ses lèvres, caressant toujours sa joues d'un geste tendre, pour lui répondre d'une voix a peine audible._

**« On est dans un hôpital... »**

_La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, des deux côtés. Une des mains fut prises en plein flagrant délit sur le popotin de Ryo, qui eut un grand sourire amusé, et un regard plus que pervers de la part de Taka-Chan, qui le suppliait de le faire._

**« On s'en fou... Tout le monde le fait... Et je suis déjà presque nu... »**

_Ryo ne se laissait pas pour autant faire. Il croulais sous les baisers enivrant de Taka, mais, il continuait de résister, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'un des deux soit un peu terre-à-terre nan? Sinon je vous dit pas comment ça partirais en live tout de suite. Taka était un immonde pervers, qui avait l'habitude d'avoir ce qu'il voulais... Ryo était a deux doigts de se laisser aller quand il lui souffla..._

**« Hm... Ils sont à côtés.. »**

_Au moment même où il avais finit de prononcé la phrase, Taka arrêta tout et le fixa un instant perplexe en lui disant._

**« Ils sont? »**

_Ryo soupira un peu pas content qu'il s'arrête comme ça, mais c'était mieux.. nan? Il finit par hausser les épaules en lui répondant comme si c'était évident._

**« Bah oui... Yukata et Joyama »**

_Mais là sans prévenir Takanori le vira violemment du lit, le faisant tomber dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Ryo se cogna la tête très méchamment. Il fixait le brun sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait là, d'un coup. Il se frotta la tête d'un geste distrait pour essayer de faire partir la douleur, même si avec la chute, il avais mal au popotin xD_

**« Joyama est là, lui aussi? »**

_Taka avait l'air d'avoir un peu peur, et d'être en colère... Une expression tellement craquante, que Ryo se mit a penser a autre choses avant d'être rappeler a l'ordre par l'oreiller volant et brutale de Taka dans sa figure. Il soupira et lui dit_

**« Oui. C'est ce que j'ai dit je crois! »**

**« Mais Pourquoi il est là? Pourquoi? » **_se mit a grogner Taka. _

_Il avait l'air vraiment, vraiment Kawai... Si Ryo s'écoutait, il lui sauterais dessus, mais a la place il lui répondit en se levant doucement, pour pas faire trop bobo a ses fesses._

**« Je sais pas, c'est lui qui m'as appeler pour me prévenir... »**

**« AH! Il voulais que tu vienne, et que tu me fasse une scène, il voulais me faire mal! Il va voir! »**_ Dit Taka plein de rage._

_Il se leva de son lit, et commença a se diriger vers la porte pour aller provoquer Joyama, mais Ryo, l'en empêcha. Il le retint dans ses bras et lui dit_

**« Nan Taka-Chan, tu devrais te calmer. Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer. C'est pas bon pour ce que tu as. »**

_Le brun se fixa et planta son regard dans les yeux du blond. Il eut un sourire doux et re-partit en le poussant a nouveau... _

**«J'ai juste essayer de me suicider c'est tout!... Et comment ça pour ce que j'ai? Nan mais j'y crois pas. Y'a deux secondes tu allais me sauter dessus et là faudrais que je bouge pas! Naan mais pour qui tu te prend! »**

_Le blond finit par s'écarter de son chemin, et le laissa sortir pour peter sa petite crises, comme toujours. Il était vraiment bizarre ce mec... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de le sauver de tout, et de lui surtout. Débile, n'est-ce pas? Vouloir sauver quelqu'un qui était aussi fort, et qui lui faisait aussi mal... Fallait être complètement Maso..._

_Il finit par entendre des cris dans le couloir, et sortit pour voir ce qui se passait._

_Une infirmière essayait de calmer son Brun, pendant qu'il criait sur le gothic, sous les yeux innocent et désemparer de Yukata. Ryo se glissa près de l'Ex-batteur et lui dit_

**« J'ai raté un épisode? »**

**« Baka! Pourquoi tu lui a dit que Joy' était là? Parfois, t'est aussi crétin que lui! »** _le gronda Yu'._

_L'infirmière n'en finissait plus de vouloir le retenir, d'ailleurs, elles étaient deux maintenant, et Joy' qui le suppliait._

**« Je t'en pris aide-moi. Il est complètement taré ce mec! Calme-le! »**

**« Hey, t'est mignon toi, qu'est ce que je peut y faire? »** _soupira le blond_

**« Je sais pas, envoûte le.. Embrasse-le.. Viole-le si il le faut, mais calme-le! »**_ Cria le brun._

_Les infirmières n'étaient pas contentes de tout se raffut. 'Un hôpital était un endroit pour se reposer' leur disaient-elles. Mais il n'écoutait personne et criait sur le gothic en l'insultant, et finalement, il s'en prit a Yukata_

**« C'est de ta faute tout çà! Pourquoi il as fallut que tu aille tout lui cafter! T'est qu'un creuvard! Tu va voir, je vais te démolir la tronche! »**_ qu'il hurlait partout..._

_Ryo soupira, et s'approcha du brun, il posa ses deux mains sur ses joues, et l'embrassa sans prévenir. Les infirmières étaient choquées de voir deux hommes s'embrasser, comme si elles avaient jamais vu deux Homosexuelles... Naan mais je vous jure... Elles finirent par lâcher Takanori qui s'était calmer, et qui l'embrasait toujours. Évidement, Ryo ne comptais pas passer sa soirée a faire du bouche à bouche a son amant pour qu'il se taise. Yukata le compris vite, et dit a Joyama de s'en aller dans la voiture, mais il restait choqué par le geste de Ryo. Une fois Joyama partit, Ryo s'arrêta, même si il eut du mal a décoller Takanori qui était parfois pire qu'une sangsue. Mais une jolie sangsue... Adorable même... Ouais bon passons a autre chose tu veux bien cerveau? Yukata fixa le blond et lui dit_

**« Depuis quand...? »**

_Le petit nains avait un sourire rêveur qui ne s'enlevait pas, alors qu'il répondait simplement_

**« Le principal c'est qu'il soit calme... »**

**« Quel dure sacrifice, tu as fait. » **_le chercha le brun._

**« Oh c'est bon, j'ai pas besoin de leçon. Je sais ce que je fait. »**

**« Parfois... Vous êtes capable d'être aussi... Stupides! » **_s'énerva le brun._

_Le plus petit finit par reprendre ses esprits et dit a sa 'mère '_

**« ... T'as finit oui... Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là? »**

**« Toujours aussi poli a ce que je vois. Mentir a mon homme pour toi n'est pas quelques choses qui était envisageable, surtout au beau milieu de la nuit quand il crois que je part pour retrouver un amant, que tout le monde pense être toi!. Et puis tu devrais t'estimer heureux qu'il soit venu. Au moins tu a put faire tes retrouvaille avec l'autre là! »**_dit-il en pointant Ryo du doigt._

_Le blond fronça les sourcils et donna un coup dans sa mains_

**« Hey! Me pointe pas de ton doigt accusateur de cette façon! »**

**« Je pointe qui je veux du doigt, vu que j'ai plus de cervelle que vous deux réunit! »** _Il les regarda tours a tour et soupira_. **« Mais a quoi vous pensez? Toi tu as un homme, et toi... Tu fout la merde partout où tu passe! Et pas la peine de faire l'outrer, ou d'essayer de défendre ton amant! Grandissez! »**

_Takanori baissa la tête et soupira. Yukata avait raison, ils allaient nulle part comme ça. Ce n'était qu'un merveilleux cul-de-sac... Mais s'en était un... A sa plus grande surprise, Taka répliqua._

**« Grandir! J'ai pas envie! Je fait ce que je veux, de toute façon, la blondasse, elle en a plus rien a foutre, je suis sur qu'elle couche avec Takamasa, rien que voir la façon dont ils m'ont pris la tête. »**

_Le blond se retourna vers le plus petit, les yeux exorbités, il lui dit._

**« Tu as vu Atsuaki quand? Comment ça ils seraient ensembles? »**

**« Mais Tu veux arrêter de dire des conneries, et semer le doute? Takamasa est marié, et il ne coucherais pas avec un homme déjà pris voyons! »**

**« Ah oui.. Alors j'étais exceptionnel. »** _Répliqua Takanori en croisant les bras, d'un air de défis._

_Ryo finit par s'asseoir sur un petit banc. Et Yukata soupira contrarié._

**« Roh, et pis couche avec qui bon te plaira. Mais ne vient plus m'en parler! Je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux plus rien savoir! **» _Il regarda le blond qui semblais essayer de comprendre, et lui dit _**« Quant à toi si tu veux qu'on te ramène, tu ferais bien de bouger ton cul! »**

_Yukata finit par s'en aller, laissant un blond un peu troublé parce qu'il venait de se passer ici. Avec un temps de retard, il finit par se lever, et suivre son amis, laissant tout seul la personne qu'il désirais le plus sur terre. _

_A l'entrée de l'hôpital, ils retrouvèrent Joyama qui fumais une cigarette. Il sauta de suite sur le blond en lui disant_

**« Alors, comme ça tu t'est remis avec Takanori... et Atsu', tu l'as oublié? Tu compte en faire quoi? »**

**« Pas maintenant, je t'en pris... »** _soupira le blond, a deux doigts de se mettre a pleurer. Il se retenait pour être fort. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure._

**« Mais...Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ...? Dit moi » **_lui demanda gentiment Joyama, pendant que Yukata lui glissa a l'oreille avant d'aller dans la voiture. _

**« Le nain a suggéré que son copain aurais une relation un peu trop intime avec Takamasa... »**

_Joyama prit Ryo dans ses bras, d'une façon qui se voulais virils, mais qui tenais plus de la tendresse._

**« Il dit des conneries parce qu'il te veux... Takamasa est devenu hétéro pure quand il est partit. »**

**« Il va me prendre mes hommes... Il va tout me prendre... »**_ se mit a pleurer le blond sur l'épaule de son amis qui lui tapait dans le dos, comme le ferais une maman._

-

-

* * *

-

Alors? Comment vous trouver ce chapitre? Un peu long certes, mais c'est venu d'un coup comme ça. Enfin bref... J'adore Reita... Il me fait tripper, pres a coucher avec Ruki n'importe où, a l'aimer comme un fou... et là... Il pleure a cause de Ruwa xDDD... J'vous jure, c'est dur d'être un Gazeman dans mes fics xDDDD


	9. Mise au point

**Titre de la Fic:** La Plus Grosse Erreur De Sa Vie

**Titre du Chapitre:** Mise au point.

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas et miyavi non plus xD. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note**: Fond sonore : « Regret » De « The GazettE ».

Bon... C'est un peu un chapitre... Qui sert a pas grand choses xDDD Mais comme vous l'avez un peu remarquer, c'est un peu toujours basé autour de Kiki, donc voilà xD

-

* * *

-

-

_A peine arrivé a l'accueil, qu'il le vit entrain d'entrée. Il se stoppa net devant l'apparition du brun, et leva les yeux au ciels en feignant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Mais le plus petit le rattrapa et lui dit._

**« Il faut que je te dise quelques choses... En privé... »**

_Le plus grand soupira et lui dit d'un air assez peu sympathique._

**« Tu m'as déjà tout dit je crois... Si c'est pour m'insulter tu n'as qu'a laisser des messages comme tout les autres! »**

_Et bien évidement, l'autre ne se laissa pas faire. Il venait de lui dire de dégagez? Mais Takanori abandonnait rarement. Il lui barra le chemin, et lui colla une gifle en lui disant._

**« Tu n'est vraiment qu'un Con! »**

_Et il s'en alla, comme ça. Le grand brun alla jusqu'à l'accueil, et sourit grandement a la réceptionniste._

**« Pouvez vous dire, a toutes les demoiselles que le rendez-vous du début d'après-midi est reporté, et que je m'en excuse... Merci, vous êtes un ange. » **

_Une fois cela fait, il sortit de l'immeuble, et trouva un Takanroi entrain de fumer une cigarette, d'une façon très... Intéressante. Il la prit et l'écrasa sur le sol, sous les yeux outré du nain. _

**« Quoi tu veux mourir d'un cancer peut être? Bah pas moi! »**_ Il lui fit un sourire et ajouta..._ **« Aller viens, je t'emmène dans mon bureau, on pourras discuter tranquillement.. »**

_Le plus petit ne dis rien, et le suivit simplement a travers l'immeuble, en regardant partout autour de lui. Il n'avais jamais essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, et a vrai dire, il s'en fichais pas mal... Sauf que là, il voyait quand même beaucoup, beaucoup, de filles qui souriaient a Joyama, alors soit elles savaient pas qu'il était Gay, soit... c'était lui qui savait pas qu'il était bi xD. Il finit par entrer dans le bureau de Joyama, qui était vraiment, grand, et bien beau. Il devait être riche, en tout cas, il était tout d'un coup vachement impressionner. Il se faisait tout petit assis en face du gothique. Il baissa la tête, et fixa ses mains d'un air concentrer avant de finalement lui dire..._

**« Pourquoi y'a autant de filles? »**

**« Parce que... C'est comme ça. Et c'est tout. »** _répliqua le brun, avant d'ajouter _**« Tu voulais me dire quoi...? »**

**« ... C'est bizarre ici... C'est grand, je trouve... »** _dit-il en regardant autour de lui, l'air vraiment intéresser..._

_Mais Joy' commençait a être un peu agacé du comportement de l'ex-chanteur... Et conclue rapidement._

**« T'as l'intention de passer tout en revu comme ça? Que voulais-tu me dire? J'imagine que c'était pas juste par plaisir de me coller une gifle... »**

**« Non... C'est vrais... » **_**Il**__ soupira, et prit une inspiration, avant de lui dire._ **« Je m'excuse pour... La scène a l'hôpital... Je sais pas ce qui m'as prit. Désolé. »**

_Joyama, eut un sourire sur ses lèvres, et finit par se poser sur le canapé dans son grand bureau. _

**« Compte tenu du faite qu'il t'as fallut une semaine entière pour venir t'excuser en face... Je suppose que Yukata n'y est pour rien, et que tu n'as toujours pas revu Ryo... Je me trompe? »**

_Takanori, avait vraiment l'air d'un petit garçon pris en faute. Il rougissait, et ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague. Il fallait avoué qu'il se sentait pas du tout a l'aise ici... C'était... Bizarre. Mais le gothic reprit... _

**« Qui ne dit mot, consent. »**_ Il tapota la place a côté de lui, et ajouta._ **« Aller ramène ta pomme. »**

_Takanori finit par se lever, la tête toujours baisser, et alla s'asseoir droit comme un piquet a côté de Joyama. Un peu plus, et on croirait que Joyama était un immonde pervers qui voulais le violer sur place... Mais non. Le silence se réinstalla entre eux... Mais comme il était curieux, il lui demanda._

**« Dit... Toi et Ryo, c'est repartit? »**_ A la tête de Taka, il ajouta _**« T'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour savoir... J'irais pas le répéter... J'ai passer l'âge, et puis... C'est votre merde a vous... »**

_Takanori soupira avant de finalement s'avachir un peu, évitant toujours le regard de l'autre brun... Il fallait une explication ou pas? Alors non, mieux valait ne pas en donner._

**« J'en sais rien... Si il avais pas ouvert le bec a l'hôpital... Enfin bref... Il m'as pas appeler... Et... Je suis pas aller le voir non plus. C'est ce que Yukata m'as conseiller... Enfin nous a engueuler... »**

_Joy' posa une mains sur son épaule et lui dit gentiment._

**« Oublie un peu Yuyu... Tu le connais, c'est un éternel romantique, qui croit encore que je suis son prince charmant... » **

_Taka releva les yeux vers le brun, et émit un faible sourire, avant de le questionner._

**« Pourquoi?... Tu n'est pas un prince charmant? Tu le trompe toi aussi? »**

**« Moi aussi? »** _Il se raidit un peu_. **« Comment ça MOI AUSSI? IL ME TROMPE? C'EST CA QUE T'EST ENTRAIN DE DIRE?»**

**« Mais non! »** _Gronda Takanori. _**« Je te parlais de moi et Reita...Enfin Ryo.. On n'était pas nos princes charmants, mais c'était pas atroce comme relation...Nan? »**

**« Je.. J'en sais rien... J'étais pas là.. **»_ lui répondit-il._

**«Mais t'as eut des échos nan? Il t'as rien dit sur notre relation? Même quand je suis partit? »** _le questionna plein d'espoir le plus petit..._

_Évidement cette question était pas très approprié... Il vit alors Joy' détourner la tête, et partir chercher une bouteille de Saké..._

**« Justement... Quand tu est partit... Il a déconné grave... Je te parle pas qu'au niveau boisson... Il s'est teint, s'est fait un max de personnes pour essayer d'oublier... Il est partit en free-Style... Si Tsu n'était pas là, qui sait si il serais pas tomber dans la drogue... Alors, je peut pas dire qu'il m'est beaucoup parler... Il n'arrêtais pas de dire n'importe quoi... De délirer sur le fait que tu lui manquait, qu'il avais dut faire une connerie.. Mais c'est tout... »**

_Taka-Chan baissa a nouveau la tête. Il avait honte, et il avait l'impression que cette honte ne partirais jamais... Mais déjà Joy' lui filais le reste de la bouteille et lui dit en ricanant..._

**« Un sage a dit 'Boire ne résous rien'... Mais il avait pas de problème lui... »**

_Takanori la prit et la but directement au goulot, de toute façon, il trouverais bien le moyen de se la finir tout seul comme un grand... Juste après il soupira et lui dit en contemplant la bouteille d'un air pensif._

**« Tu crois que ... Qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre? Que cette histoire de fils rouge est vrais? »**

_Le grand brun se mit a rigoler. Il avais vraiment de ses questions stupides le nain. A croire qu'il était aussi fleur bleu et romantique que Yukata... Ils s'était bien trouver tiens xD. Sous les yeux interrogateurs de Taka, il lui répondit, en prenant place a ses côtés._

**« Si cette histoire de destiné était vrais... Je pense que vous en seriez l'exemple même... Au bout de dix ans se retrouver comme ça, c'est rare tu vois... »** _Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son ami, mais l'avertit quand même _**« ... Si tu veux te remettre avec lui, je n'ai rien contre... Mais Tsu est mon ami, et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre par ta faute... Et si cela arrivait, je prendrais son partit. N'oublie jamais que tu est comme un prisonnier en liberté... On te tolère peut être, mais ne fou pas la merde, où plus personne ne seras là pour toi. »**

_Takanori soupira et posa la bouteille sur la table basse. _

**« Tu crois que Yukata va me faire la tête longtemps? »**

**« Tu l'as traité comme de la merde. Il a intérêt a te faire la tête, sinon c'est moi qui vais devoir sévir. Et j'aime pas joué les méchants dictateurs avec lui. »**_ Il ajouta quand même inquiet _**« C'est vrais cette histoire que Tsu et Taka-Chan seraient ensembles? »**

_Il rebaissa la tête bien basse, et soupira a nouveau._

**« Pour tout dire... J'en sais rien... Mais j'aime pas sa façon de l'avoir emmener pour m'humilier comme il l'a fait... Tu crois qu'il savais que je couchais avec lui? »**

**« Écoute... Tout ne tourne pas autour de tes histoires. Arrête de penser a toi. Ils sont amis, surtout depuis que tu a quitter Ryo et Takamasa sans explication... »** _s'agaça le brun.._

**« Tu trouve pas sa bizarre toi? Je part, et il trouve rien de mieux, qu'être le meilleur amis de mon ex meilleur amis, et de coucher avec mon amant... »**_ reprit Takanori._

**« Attend, tu serais pas entrain d'insinuer que secrètement Tsu voudrais avoir la vie que t'avais quand même? »**

**« C'est possible... Moi je trouve ça louche... »**_ Il reprit la bouteille de de saké, et se remit a boire._

_Le brun s'énerva légèrement. A croire qu'il fallait que tout tourne autour de son nombril... Pas possible!_

**« Tu te fou de ma gueule ou quoi? Pourquoi il voudrais d'une relation aussi pourrie que la vôtre? Si j'ai bonne mémoire... Tu couchais avec Takamasa dans le dos de Ryo, et en plus... Vous n'aviez plus aucune vie sexuelle... C'est totalement débile ce que tu dit... »**

_Le plus petit reposa la bouteille sur la table et lui dit calmement._

**« Si tu veux m'enfoncer encore plus, tu devrais savoir que Ryo avait lui aussi une aventure, que soit disant je piquait des colères pour rien, que j'étais un tyran, et que c'est pour ça qu'il couchais avec une blondasse! En plus elle était même pas jolie... Beurk, avec des gros seins qui ressemblaient a rien... C'était laid...Au moins Takamasa lui il ressemblais a quelques choses.. »**

**« En même temps tu est Gay... Forcément tu peut la trouver que moche, et puis, tu savais très bien qu'avec lui tu t'exposait a tout.. Alors viens pas pleurnicher. Ce que je comprend pas, c'est comment il a put te supporter pendant deux longues années... A la fin du premier mois je t'aurais quitter moi. »** _lâcha le brun qui rangea un peu son bureau._

**« Ouais, mais c'est parce qu'il aimait mon cul c'est tout... Et puis d'ailleurs, il l'aime toujours... »** _répondit Takanori, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieur d'avoir dit ça._

**« QUOI? Comment ça il l'aime toujours... Vous avez déjà..? Mais... Quand? »**_ dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. _

**« Hm... A peu près, quelques jours après que tu ai frapper Yukata.. Même qu'il m'as jeter après... »** _soupira tristement Takanori._

**« IL A FAIT QUOI? »** _s'étonna-il._ **« Mais vous êtes pas possible vous... Vous savez pas communiquer ou quoi? Un coup je te veux, un coup je te jette... Faut savoir dans la vie. »**

**« Hm.. »**_ il reprit la bouteille, et but encore, avant de la reposer. _**« On a jamais sut s'arrêter... Tu sais, nous c'est soit on fait l'amour, soit on s'engueule... C'est nul nan? Toi avec Yu' sa doit être beaucoup plus calme... nan? »**

_Le grand brun s'assit un peu, pour reprendre ses esprits et lui répondit._

**« Oui, mais c'est normal... Il me le fait comprendre quand je vais trop loin... Même si parfois, j'ai du mal a m'arrêter, je sais toujours, que je ne veux pas le blesser. Et puis, on est pas des têtes de mules comme vous, y'en a toujours un qui finit par s'excuser tu sais... Alors qu'avec vous, sa peut durer des heures et des heures pour... Pas grand choses. »**

_Il finit par finir la bouteille et la reposa, en lui disant innocemment._

**« Tu n'as jamais eut envie de te faire une des filles qui travaillent pour toi? »**

**« Ben... J'avais jamais penser... »** _Il lui fit un sourire et reprit _**« Parce que moi aussi je suis gay tu sais xDDD. »**

_Les deux se mirent a rigoler comme des couillons... Entre Gay on se soutiens nan? Bon non, entre Gay on se fait l'amour, mais là c'était pas envisageable xD. Finalement, il regarda l'heure et lui dit_

**« C'est pas que je te mettre dehors, mais... J'ai un rendez-vous super important après... Et si je veux pas rentrer a je-sais-pas-quel-heure, il vaudrais mieux ne pas être en retard... »**

**« Oh je comprend tu sais... »**_ Takanori se leva et lui sourit avant d'aller jusqu'à la porte. La mains sur la poignée il se retourna et lui dit un peu inquiet de sa question. _**« Ça te gênerais pas... Que je me remette avec lui? »**

**« Non »** _Il lui sourit et au moment où il allais franchir la porte il ajouta _**« Ne fait rien qui pourrais blesser Tsu, et tout ira bien. »**

_Il acquiesça et sortit de son bureau. Alors, il suffisait qu'il se remette avec lui, et qu'il n'en sache rien... Encore fallait-il que Ryo veuille encore de lui... Après ce qu'il lui a dit, c'était risqué... Et pourquoi il changeait tout le temps d'avis? Il était si pathétique que ça? Si indécis? Pourtant il y avais bien quelques choses qui ne changeait jamais dans ses envies... Lui. Il le voulais. Il le voulais, vraiment... Se laisser porter par le courant c'était une bonne choses a faire? Peut être nan? Qui sait, il n'avais jamais essayer. Ils allaient peut être pouvoir avoir une nouvelle relation plus forte, et plus belle... Peut être que Joyama avait raison... Peut être que ses histoires sur le fils rouges qui reliaient deux personnes étaient faux... Peut être qu'il n'y avais rien que le désir et la vie qui décidait... Il fallait qu'il aille lui parler pour avoir le coeur net. _

-

-

* * *

-

Alors? Je sais pas vous, mais moi tout les chapitres me fait rigoler xD

Y sont trrop con les Ruki et Reita dans mes fiction xDDD C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime xD

Contente que la tentative de suicide te plaise Shi' Et pour tout dire... Je sais pas comment sa va finir, soit en suicide general, soit... en happy end... On verras où sa nous menera hein? xDDD

Bonne soirée xD ou matinée, ou journée xD J'espère que vous vous êtes amusé et que c'est toujous aussi plaisant a lire xD


	10. Actes ou paroles?

**Titre de la Fic:** La Plus Grosse Erreur De Sa Vie

**Titre du Chapitre:** Les actes comptent-il plus que les mots?

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas et miyavi non plus xD. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note**: Fond Sonore : « Cassis » le live De « The GazettE ».

Car tout le monde sait que maintenant Kiki-Cheri ne peut plus monter dans les Aiguës comme avant ... Ce qui est totalement sexy, et gênant xD. D'ailleurs, sa bouge beaucoup moins.

Et que les prêcheurs de « C'est parce qu'il s'arrête pas de fumer » S'en aille... Ruki sans cigarette c'est bizarre, et puis, il risquerait de nous faire un infarctus alors vaut mieux qu'il fume...(Noter que gueuler comme les métaleux, sa n'arrange pas non plus la voix xDDD)

-

* * *

-

-

_Encore ce château. Après l'explication avec le Gothic, il avais décidé qu'il devait absolument voir le blond, qu'il devait lui parler, et mettre tout ça au clair, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulais le blond... Il faut dire qu'ils se parlaient pas beaucoup quand ils se voyaient... Ça finissait toujours en 'je te saute dessus parce que j'en ai envie et je me pose pas de question'. C'était très bien c'est vrais, mais cela dit, une petite conversation pour savoir si oui ou non ils étaient a nouveau ensembles serait pas plus mal xD._

_C'est a peu près comme ça qu'il se retrouvait a monter les escaliers, quand il vit de loin, le même jeune homme que la dernière fois. Il vérifia sa montre par acquis de conscience... Et remarqua qu'il était la même heure que la dernière fois. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant Taka, qui s'arrêta par mimétisme._

**« Hm... La semaines dernière je vous ai attendu... Vous n'êtes pas venu... Pourquoi vous me faites ça a moi? Vous savez j'ai un coeur quand même... Ne bougez pas »**

_Takanori papillonna des yeux, il ne bougeait déjà pas ... Il croyait qu'il allait s'enfuir ou quoi? Il ne s'enfuyait jamais... Bon ok, il s'enfuyait toujours... Mais le garçon, il ne le savais pas. D'ailleurs, il n'avais aucune idée de l'âge qu'il pouvais bien avoir... Perdu dans ses pensées, il vit alors le garçon lui tendre un papier en souriant. Gné? Takanori lui sourit polie, et le garçon, lui déposa un bizou sur la joue avant de s'en aller. Gné? Il s'était passé quoi là? Il avais dut oublié quelques choses là..._

_Ne voyant pas quoi, il se remit en marche, fourrant instinctivement le papier dans la poche de son pantalon. Son objectif c'était parler a Ryo. Comme deux semaines au par-avant, il trouva le blond le nez fourrer dans sa housse de basse. Il se contrôla, évitant de lui sauter dessus, et frappa a la porte pour lui indiquer sa présence._

**« Tu as oublié quelques choses Saeki-San? »**

**« Hm »** _lui répondit le brun._

_Le blond intrigué, se retourna et vit alors Takanori qui était appuyer contre la porte les bras croisées, dans la pose la plus sexy du monde avec une porte. Il avait l'air préoccupé, ce qui était moins sexy. Il s'assit sur la table a côté de sa basse, et lui dit._

**« Hm? Tu veux quoi? »**

_C'était super comme question, nan? Ça résumait tout, et en plus, c'était super polie. Évidement c'était ironique hein . Takanori soupira, et se décolla de la porte, histoire de rentrer et de la fermer. Il s'approcha du pupitre, pour regarder les titres des partitions d'un oeil distrait en lui répondant._

**« Parler. Uniquement parler. »**

_Ryo soupira et se mit a balancer ses jambes, comme souvent quand il était plus ou moins stresser. Et ça, Takanori le savait parfaitement, mais ça ne l'empêchais jamais d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il finit par lui dire._

**« Tu me demande pas de quoi? »**

**« Non. » Il fit une pause, et ajouta. « Je suppose que c'est de... Enfin de l'histoire de l'hôpital? Non? »**

**Il quitta le pupitre des yeux, et fixa le blond, qui détourna la tête immédiatement. Partit comme ça l'était, la discussion allait être d'un passionnant a mourir d'ennui. Alors il se décida a le provoquer un peu. En lui disant sur le ton de conversation très convainquant.**

**« Nan. Je veux parler de Atsuaki et Takamasa... Hier je les ai vu ce bécoter en pleine rue... Je voulais simplement te prévenir.. Enfin, si sa t'intéresse bien sûr... » **

_La réaction du blond, ne se fit pas attendre, il se stoppa net, et ferma les yeux pour mieux baisser la tête en soupirant. Mais ce n'était pas ce a quoi Taka s'attendait. Alors, il finit par avouer simplement, en se moquant de lui._

**« Te prend pas la tête avec ça... Je déconnais. T'as bouffer quoi ce matin? T'est aussi vif qu'un escargot... Et encore, a la course, je suis sur qu'il gagnerais... »**

**« Ta gueule... Garde tes réflexions pour toi. »**_ Il avait pas l'air content qu'il lui mente comme ça. Il répéta sur un ton moins sympa qu'au début. _**« Tu veux quoi? »**

**« Mais putin, je te l'ai déjà dit! T'est con ou quoi? Je veux te parler! **» _dit-il en montant le ton d'un cran. _

**« Tu fait chier. Si c'est pour me prendre la tête, tu ferais mieux de partir... J'ai vraiment pas envie de te voir... Et encore moins de parler avec toi. »** _soupira le blond._

**« D'accord, alors ne parlons pas. »** _répondit Takanori en se dirigeant vers le blond, qui n'avais pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait._

_Sans plus attendre, il enserra Ryo dans ses bras, avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le blond ne prit pas longtemps avant de passer ses jambes autour de sa taille et de l'attirer a lui pour l'embrasser vraiment, avec la langue cette fois. C'est marrant comment il n'avais jamais envie de l'écouter, mais qu'il finissait toujours par avoir envie de lui. Le petit brun en eut vite marre de ne faire que l'embrasser même si c'était vraiment tous sauf chaste, il voulais plus, vraiment plus, beaucoup plus. Il voyait bien que le blond était dans la même situation que lui, alors comme toujours, il finit par passer ses mains sous son t-shirt pour qu'il comprenne. Sa réaction fut immédiate. Il repoussa Takanori pour descendre de la table, et lui fit un petit sourire pervers, avant de lui murmurer a l'oreille._

**« Monte. »**

_Takanori aimait bien faire ce qu'il disait, ou carrément se laisser faire par Ryo. C'était a peu près le seul domaine qu'il pouvais maîtriser sans que Taka fasse une crise. Il finit par monter sur la table pour s'asseoir a la place de Ryo quelques instant plus tôt. Tout sourire, et tout en s'occupant la bouche mutuellement, le blond parvint a lui faire retirer son pantalon, tout comme Taka celui de Ryo. Ils étaient synchro sur ce coups-là. Mais le blond fut prit d'un moment de lucidité, Takanori avait beau lui retirer tout les vêtements qu'il lui restait, il était prit d'un doute et lui dit_

**« Ici? Tu est sûr? »**

_Haan pas le même coup qu'à l'hôpital quand même? Takanori fit sa tête de pas content, et lui dit en boudant, et déçut._

**« Han, tu va pas commencer. Tu est nu et moi je ne demande qu'à l'être aussi. Alors oui ici! »**

_Le blond fut un peu rassurer par les paroles du brun, et reprit a peu près là où ils s'étaient tout deux arrêter, finissant de mettre Taka-Chan nu aussi pour mieux profiter de la belle vue avant qu'il n'entende une latte grincé... Il se mordit la lèvres et lui dit_

**« Mais la porte ne ferme pas, il peut y avoir n'importe qui qui peut venir. »**

**« Justement c'est encore plus excitant »** _sourit Taka, avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, se collant tout plein a lui, mais il n'arrivais pas a lui faire oublié l'endroit..._

_Ryo le repoussa encore une fois et reprit..._

**« Je sais pas si on devrais... C'est quand même glauque non? »**

**« Fait moi l'amour Ryo. Je te le demanderais pas deux fois... »** _Soupira le brun, il l'attira a lui encore une fois, et le serra dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser pour lui glisser un petit_ **« Baise moi Reita ».**

_Le blond tiqua sur le pseudonyme. Il le regarda un instant dans un silence un peu trop parfait. Takanori se disait qu'il allait partir, c'était trop humiliant comme situation pour un homme comme lui, sauf que Ryo n'avais pas décidé ainsi. Il le saisit derrière les genoux, et tira vers lui doucement, histoire que Takanori ne soit pas trop surpris et qu'il ne s'assomme pas sur la table xD. Comme toujours, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, quand il ouvrait les yeux tout ronds en gémissant. Il aimait ce moment, comme si il était toujours surpris. Et cette douce mélodie qui s'échappait des deux hommes dans l'air ambiant, cette chaleur qui n'en pouvais plus de monter, et ce rythme régulier, tels un poème d'amour fixe. C'était un tout d'un petit rien. Un acte si banale, mais qu'on aimais faire et refaire, encore et encore, jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à l'excès. _

_Quand la pièce redevint silencieuse, et le beau blond a nouveau endormit, comme toujours après; le brun l'observa un instant. Il dessina du bout des doigts les formes des morsures qu'il laissait toujours a la naissance du cou. Ça le faisait sourire, il ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il fallait toujours qu'il morde le blond. Il réalisa qu'avec tout ça, il n'avais pas pu lui parler comme il l'avais voulu. Il soupira doucement, et se rhabilla en cherchant des yeux, de quoi écrire. Hm. Il remercia mentalement le blond d'avoir toujours de quoi écrire sur lui. Il prit une feuille et un crayon, et nota quelques choses dessus, avant de le regarder. Hm, il ne pouvais se résoudre a le laisser endormit en boxer sur une table dans ce château, surtout si la porte ne fermais pas... Car cette fois il avait pensé a s'habiller un peu le blond xD. En même temps, il se voyait pas non plus le réveiller de vive voix... Alors que faire? Là était la vrai question. Il avait l'air si paisible. Il soupira encore et regarda a nouveau le mot qu'il laissait... C'était vraiment pas génial... mais il voyait pas comment le dire autrement... Yukata aurais bien rigoler de lui, en lui disant des trucs débiles comme « Vous n'êtes que des Stupides, Stupides personnes incapables de communiquer normalement! », et il aurais raison, mais il était gentil de se foutre de lui, mais jamais il ne lui donnais la solution. Alors hein..._

_Takanori finit par se diriger vers la porte, et sortit... Mais il claqua violemment la porte. Il attendit, et écouta, il entendit vaguement quelqu'un bouger, et se mit a courir comme un malade dans les escaliers pour ne pas voir Ryo. Il ne voulais pas, il ne fallait pas. Que dirais-il après ce mot? Il le prendrais pour un débile, un pauvre mec complètement a sa botte... Et c'était ce qu'il était ... Nan? Une fois dehors, il se mit a marcher hors du parc du château en repensant a son mot... Pourquoi il avait fallut qu'il marque une tel chose? Pourquoi il avait fallut qu'il se laisse piéger par lui? C'était plus fort qu'eux ou quoi? Que penserait-il en voyant ces trois mots en bas de la feuille? Décidément, il était bien trop sentimentales et ... heureux quand il était avec lui. C'était pas bon, pas bon du tout pour la santé... la preuve, il était dix heures, et presque la demi, et il fallait qu'il aille se coucher... Et merde, quel baka, il avait oublié qu'il était venu en voiture... Surtout qu'il n'était pas loger du tout a côté du château. BAKA. Et si il revenait là-bas?... Et si il le croisait? Qu'est ce qu'il pourrais lui dire?. Il plongea les mains dans ses poches, et a sa grande surprise, il sentit un papier... Il se rappela alors vaguement que le jeune homme le lui avait donner. Curieux comme pas deux, il le sortit et l'ouvrit. Il lut alors la première ligne:_

_« A l'homme Parfait du cours de Basse, »_

_Il eut un sourire, qui s'agrandit quand il vit alors qu'il avait laisser son numéro de portable... Avec un peu de chance il pourrais le dépanner ce soir... Qui sait. Il finit par sortir son portable et composa son numéro. Une voix charmante lui répondit au téléphone, et il fut invité et pas qu'une fois, a squattez chez lui. La conscience de Taka lui criait « N'y va pas! N'y va pas! Tu ne le connais pas! » Mais l'homme fatigué lui dit « Gné, de toute façon t'auras le dessus... Tu risque pas grand choses ».. Alors il se décida a trouver la maison du jeune homme, espérant ne pas tomber sur un pervers qui aimait se faire les hommes plus vieux que lui ... Il sonna a la porte et ce fut une dame qui lui répondit.._

**« Bonsoir... C'est pour quoi? »**

_Il était pas vraiment certain d'être là, où Saeki-san habitait... Mais quand il le vit derrière .. ce qui semblais être sa mère, il fut un peu soulagé, et inquiet a la fois. Maintenant c'est lui qui allait passé pour un pervers qui aimait se faire des jeunes... Aller tant pis... _

**« C'est un amis qui n'as pas d'endroit où dormir, tu peut pas le refuser quand même.! »**_lança le jeune homme._

_Takanori attendait silencieux, se demandant si il avait bien fait de venir, quand le jeune homme le tira a l'intérieur, et l'entraîna dans sa chambre, sans qu'il ai eut le temps de dire « Sushi »! Le jeune homme s'avachit dans son lit et lui lança d'un air pervers..._

**« Désolé, mais ce soir c'est mon pieux ou rien. »**

**« Tant que tu me viole pas dans la nuit tout ira bien... » **_répondit Taka souriant, qui finit par s'asseoir a côté de lui._

**« C'est pas garanti... Mais comme tu m'as prévenu... je ferais un effort... »**_ Dit-il en rigolant, avant d'ajouter_**« ... Désolé ma mère, est assez... Space.. C'est quoi ton prénom? Parce que 'L'homme parfait du cours de basse' ça fait un peu long... Et 'beauté fatale' sa risque de faire un peu trop... Prétentieux naan? »**

_Le moins que Taka pouvais dire c'est que le jeune homme le draguait ouvertement, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, et en plus il avait la tchatche xD. C 'était pas comme le blond... Han c'était tout l'opposé du blond. Il sourit encore et lui dit_

**« Dit moi, 'mon sauveur' c'est quoi le tiens... »**

**« Et si on parlais... Plus sérieusement... »** _lança le beau jeune homme blond lui aussi. _

_Takanori était pas vraiment rassuré par ce qu'il disait... Ni même par le sourire curieux sur ses lèvres, ou le fait d'être dans la chambre d'un mec qu'il connaissait pas. Il avait un peu l'impression que sa vie recommençai là... Il fit un effort pour répondre d'un ton poli_

**« Si tu veux. » **_Il était vraiment pas convaincu. _

_Le blond eut un sourire et s'allongea d'une manière assez étrange pour Takanori. Comprenez le, il vient de finir avec Ryo, et là, le mec il avait la tête sur ses cuisses... C'est pas que ça le dérange, mais deux fois dans la journée, sa risquait de le tuer... Surtout qu'il devait travailler demain (-.-') Il avais presque oublié. Par réflexe, il se mit a passer ses mains dans les cheveux du blonds, en souriant doucement, pendant qu'il lui dit._

**« Tu sort avec le prof de basse, Suzuki-San? sortir ou coucher hein c'est pareille... »**

_Hum, le brun était pas vraiment d'accord pour dire que c'était pareille... Il avait coucher avec beaucoup de gens, alors qu'il n'était sortit qu'avec Ryo plus ou moins... Les relations longues et suivit c'étaient pas son truc. xD. Il soupira doucement et lui dit_

**« Han... Nan. Pas du tout. Sortir et coucher c'est pas pareille du tout... »**

**« C'est quoi ton prénom? »**_ recommença-il_

**« ... Tu apprend quoi comme morceau en ce moment...? » **_Détournement de conversation façon Ruki._

_Le blond compris qu'il ne devais pas essayer de savoir. Il répondit en haussant un peu les épaules._

**« Rien de spéciale... En ce moment, j'apprends a jouer Cassis... Mais je me souviens plus de quel groupe c'est... »**

**« The Gazette. »** _Voyant l'air un peu surpris du jeune homme, il reprit _**« C 'est de The Gazette »..**

_Sa lui faisait tout drôle de prononcé ce nom là... Il ne le faisait jamais ces derniers temps... Le blond lui dit alors_

**« Je sais pas ce qu'il a ce groupe... Mais en ce moment, il fait que des chansons d' eux... Et il sait si bien les jouer que j'ai l'impression que sa doit être un grand fan... »**

_Takanori se mordit la lèvres pour éviter de rectifier la choses. Après tout autant qu'il ne sache pas, il avait pas besoin de savoir tout ça. Mais le blond rajouta_

**« Il paraît que le groupe s'est dissous parce que y'en a un qui serais partit... Moi je dit, si c'est vrais, bah il est bien con le mec... »**

_Takanori se mordit la lèvre encore plus fort, cette phrase était saisissante de vérité.. Il était bien con comme il disait. Il faillit la faire saigner, mais le blond le regardait fixement avec un sourire au lèvres. Il était un peu gêner par la situation, il lui dit alors_

**« Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça? »**

_Le blond se redressa en souriant toujours. _

**« Parce que tu est tellement beau comme ça. »**

_Là il s'inquiétait vraiment de la santé mentale du garçon... Et a peine il eut penser qu'il était bizarre que le jeune homme inconnu était assis sur lui a l'embrasser. Taka était un peu partager... Entre l'envie de se le faire, et le devoir de ne pas se le faire... Un homme avec une bite c'est toujours confronter au même choix. Il finit essayer de résister en lui disant.._

**« Demain a 6h je serais partit »...**

_Avec le gros sous-entendu 'Faut que je dorme', mais le jeune garçon voulais pas le laisser tout stopper. Il lui souffla à l'oreille _**« laisse toi faire »**_, en l'embrassant avec deux fois plus d'envie... Mais Takanroi essayait de résister, il essayait, seulement, il avais pas envie de résister... Nan il avait plus envie... Et là une voix les sortit de cette galère. Comme on dit... sauver par le Gong xD._

**« Mais qu'est tu fait avec cet homme? Je trouvais déjà ça louche qu'il vienne ici! Je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention au pervers! Et de pas ramener tout tes copains d'une nuit ici! On est pas un hôtel! »**

_La douce et mélodieuse voix de sa mère, rappela le jeune homme a l'ordre. Il lâcha de suite Takanori et alla dans le couloir avec sa mère pour réglé cet intrusion au plus vite et reprendre où il s'était arrêter avec Takanori... Mais ce qu'il ne savais pas c'était que la fatigue l'avait atteint d'un seul coup... Et sans prévenir il avait sombrer sur le lit du garçon et dormait profondément. Il ne sentit même pas quand le garçon lui mit une couverture sur lui pour pas qu'il ai froid. C'était débile nan? passer son temps a dormir alors qu'il aurais pu avoir un beau jeune homme... Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. C'était pas plus mal xD._

-

-

* * *

-

Alors? Hein? Vous aimer ce chapitre? Moi j'adore xD. JE sais je dit ça pour tout mes chapitres xD. C'est pas ma faute, la nuit je suis très formater. xDD. Enfin bref...

Il est con Ruki pourquoi se faire le gosse quand tu peut avoir Reita? hein? xDDDD

Pour répondre a Shi' j'ai trouver la fin xD Y'a plus qu'à arrivé jusque là et ça c'est une autre histoire xDDD.


	11. On va essayer

**Titre de la Fic:** La Plus Grosse Erreur De Sa Vie

**Titre du Chapitre:** On va essayer.

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas et miyavi non plus xD. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note**: Hm voilà, encore un chapitre, sur un Ruki... Comme d'habitude xD.

J'ai rien a dire comment c'est flippant xD

-

* * *

-

-

_Quel beau parc. Il était vraiment bien vert en cette période. Et il n'arrivais pas... C'était vraiment charmant comme endroit. Et il n'arrivais pas... C'était calme et reposant... Et il n'arrivais pas. C'était... un parc. Et il n'arrivais pas... Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvais bien faire? Il n'avais pas de boulot en pleine journée lui... Mais il n'arrivais toujours pas. Ça commençait a l'agacer... Pourquoi il n'était pas là? Il n'avais pas envie de venir ou quoi...? Assit sur ce banc depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux pour soupirer en regardant d'un air pathétique le sol devant lui. Il allait soupirer une seconde fois, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur des pieds... Et sa voix disait._

**« Très jolie parc... »**

_Il releva la tête brusquement, le regardant un moment, tellement content qu'il soit là... Et terriblement inquiet. Mais le blond reprit_

**« Tu veux faire ça ici? T'as vraiment des lieux bizarres toi.. »**

_Takanori soupira, affliger par l'évidente connerie de son presque-amant. Le blond le regardait toujours, attendant une quelconque réponses, a n'importe quel question... Mais rien. Il finit par s'asseoir a côté de lui, en le regardant d'un air profondément intrigué par son silence. Quand le brun répondit enfin._

**« Tu n'est qu'un idiot. C'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demander de venir... Et puis de toute façon, j'aurais pas le temps... »**

**« Ça peut être bien être rapide tu sais ... »**_ lâcha le blond, qui ne comprenais vraiment rien._

_Le brun soupira une fois, et planta son regard dans celui du blond avant de lui dire sérieusement._

**« Déjà, j'aime pas quand c'est rapide. Et puis, soit sérieux deux minutes et arrête de parler de ça. »**

**« Ok, mais t'as l'air tout sérieux... Sa t'arrive pas souvent... »** _Il le regarda et ajouta en posant une mains sur son épaule _**« T'est pas malade au moins? »**

**« Haan tu reparle de ça... T'est pas croyable. »** _Il soupira encore et lui dit_ **« Nan, tu vois pas que je suis enceinte de toi.. Baka! »**

**« Hey! M'agresse pas, et dit moi ce que tu attend de moi. »** _conclue le blondinet, un peu impatient._

_Takanori, dégagea la mains de Ryo, et lui expliqua enfin ce qu'il voulais._

**« J'ai besoin de savoir... Si toi et moi c'est du sérieux... Je sais, que tu est avec lui... Et je comprend parfaitement que tu n'ai plus envie de me revoir, mais il faut que sa soit clair... C'est tout. »**

_Le regard du blond se troubla un peu, et se détourna cherchant de l'appuie dans les arbres qui l'entouraient... Mais évidement, les arbres ne parlent pas... Et Taka-Chan qui attendait une réponse dans la minute... Il avait le don d'embrouiller les gens... Le blond finalement baissa la tête, gêner comme pas possible, et lui répondit doucement..._

**« Je... Je... J'en sais rien... »**_ Il rajouta avant que Taka puisse dire quelques choses_** « Je cherche pas une fuite. J'en sais vraiment rien... »**

**«D'accord. »** _Le brun se prit de passion pour le bois du banc._

**« Pourquoi.. Pourquoi c'est toujours compliqué entre toi et moi...? »** _Soupira le blond, la tête entre les mains._

**« Et t'attend une réponse de moi? Je sais pas plus que toi... » **_répondit-il mi-sérieux, mi-amusé._

**« Je suis si bien avec toi... Mais je l'aime... »**_ Il marqua une pause, et ajouta en regardant le brun _**« Tu me trouve ignoble? »**

**« Rappelle toi, qu'on a déjà été ignoble avant... Mais sache... Que ... »** _Il le regarda dans les yeux, et vit une lueur qui lui fit peur. Il baissa la tête et ajouta_ **« Non rien. »**

_Un long silence s'installe entre les deux hommes, qui évitaient soigneusement de se regarder, comme pour évité de faire comprendre au monde entier, qu'ils s'aimaient, mais qu'ils étaient trop bêtes pour se l'avouer simplement. Puis le blond finit par craquer. Il avait hésiter, sa mais tremblais même, mais il avait réussit par glisser doucement sa mains sur celle de Takanori, et il exerça une légère pression, pour attirer le regard du brun, un peu surpris par son geste platonique et affectueux. Du regard, il lui demandait ce qu'il y avait, question a laquelle il lui répondit dans un murmure._

**« Toi aussi tu me manque »**

_Ça pouvait paraître bizarre... Mais c'était la vérité. Un sourire apparut doucement sur le visage du brun, qui hésitait a son tour a lui sauter dessus. Mais il ne le fit point. Il le regardait simplement en souriant. Le blond, le regardait sourire, il aimais son sourire. De l'autre mains, il se mit a caresser du bout des doigts le sourire de Taka, ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué, le sourire de l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie pendant deux longues années, et dont il n'avais jamais compris a quel point il l'aimait quand il était a ses côtés. Taka se laissait faire par lui, il aimais quand il lui caressait le visage de cette manière, il aimais quand il était si doux avec lui. Il aimait... lui. Il l'aimais si fort..._

_Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il se perdit dans les bras du blond, qui le serrais si fort contre lui. Il aimais ça, le sentir contre lui, il perdit son visage dans son cou, avant de lui souffler a l'oreille._

**« Pardon d'être partit... Pardonne moi. Je n'aime que toi. Pardonne moi toutes mes erreurs, je t'en pris... »**

_Les larmes lui montèrent facilement au yeux, quand il était avec lui, il était toujours aussi faible, aussi émotif, et fleur bleu. Il le serrait encore plus fort dans ses bras. Il devait sentir que Taka pleurais dans son cou, mais il s'en foutais. Il le serrais si fort, comme si il voulais les faire fusionner pour qu'ils soient toujours ensemble... Sa douce voix lui parvint tel le murmure du vent, aussi faible, et peut sûr de lui, alors qu'il le serrais tellement fort._

**« Désolé. Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi con. C'est ma faute si tu est partit... » **

_Joyama avait raison... Il se sentait coupable pour quelques chose qu'il n'avais pas fait. Ce n'était pas sa faute, non pas du tout. Taka essuya doucement ses yeux mouillés par les larmes, et lui répondit_

**« Nan... C'est moi. J'ai eut peur. Peur que tu ne m'aime plus jamais, que tu t'en aille avec elle, que tu croit que je ne t'aimais plus. Je suis désolé pour tout. J'ai tout fait foiré entre toi et moi... Pardonne moi mon amour, dis moi que tu me pardonne... »**

_Ryo écarta le brun de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux pendant un instant. Malgré leurs yeux embrumés par les larmes qui coulaient pour Taka et celles qui menaçaient d'en faire pareille pour le blond, il voulait lui montrer qu'il était sincère. Il lui dit alors_

**« Je n'ai rien a te pardonner. J'ai fait des erreurs aussi. Mais... Tout n'est peut être pas foiré. On pourrais recommencer? Réessayer? Enfin... Si sa te dit.. »**

_Takanori ne voulais rien entendre d'autre que ça. Il sourit doucement, et se jeta dans ses bras a nouveau. Il le serras fort avant de l'embrasser plein d'espoir. Il était si heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, même si il savait que rien ne serais jamais parfait, et certainement pas au début. Il s'en contenterais. Car il voulais essayer. Mais le blond une fois le baiser finit, lui dit quand même._

**« Je ne quitterais pas Atsuaki... Je ne te propose rien d'autre que d'être mon amant... J'ai pas envie de me retrouver tout seul encore une fois. »**

_Il semblais si sérieux, si triste d'un seul coup. Taka-Chan lui sourit chaleureusement en lui disant._

**« Je m'attendait a rien de plus tu sais. Je comprend que tu ne me fasse pas confiance... »**

**« Nan. J'ai confiance en toi... J'ai seulement peur que tu t'en aille encore une fois... »** _avoua le blond. _

_Joyama avait encore raison... Il était encore considéré comme un prisonnier en liberté, et tout le monde le suspectait de refaire les mêmes bêtises... peut être que c'était inhérent a sa personne? Il espérait que non, il voulais qu'il lui fasse a nouveau confiance, qu'il n'ai plus jamais peur qu'il parte. Il fallait bien apprendre de ses erreurs. Il sentit son pantalon vibrer. Tiens, il avait reçut un message, mais de qui? Il jeta un coup d'oeil_

_« Bonne petite soirée hier, dommage qu'on ai pas finit... Tu reviens ce soir ? »_

_Le blond vit le message lui aussi, et alla toute de suite s'imaginer des choses... Il fronça les sourcils et lui dit mécontent._

**« C'est qui ça encore? Tu me fait toute cette scène pour qu'on se remette ensemble alors qu'hier tu est partit te jeter dans les bras d'un autre? A quoi tu joue Taka? Tu aime me torturer ou quoi? C'est pour ça que je ne te fait pas confiance!»**

_Takanori soupira. Il avait encore perdu l'occasion de ne pas ouvrir ce message. Il essaya alors de se défendre alors que le blond se levais déjà pour partir déçut du brun. Mais il le rattrapa par le bras_

**« Mais attend que je t'explique. J'ai simplement été hébergé, c'est tout, j'ai laisser ma voiture sur le parking du château, et comme mon motel est trop loin, qu'il était tard, j'ai squatter chez lui c'est tout. »**

_Le blond planta son regard dans celui du brun. Il hésitait a lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, mais en voyant le regard implorant de son amis, il hésitait sérieusement. Mais il lui dit_

**« Alors pourquoi il a mit 'Dommage qu'on ai pas finit'? Me dit pas qu'il s'est rien passé, je suis pas naïf »**

_Ça faisait plaisir au brun de le voir s'énerver parce qu'il était un peu jaloux, mais c'était très vite gavant. Il baissa le regard, en rougissant, avant de dire très gêner en se grattant l'arrière de la tête..._

**« Il se peut qu'il m'ai allumer toute la soirée, qu'il ai essayer de me faire l'amour... Mais je lui ai mit un stop et il s'est arrêter. »**

_Ouais bon c'était pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais le principal était là.. Saeki-san n'avais pas réussit a se faire le brun... ou alors quand il dormait... Naan il s'en serais aperçut quand même... Il releva les yeux vers le blond, qui semblais accepter sa version de l'histoire. Il faisait encore la moue, mais le brun voulu alors l'embrasser... Évidement il se fit repousser par le blond encore pas très content. Ça le blessait qu'il pense qu'il pouvais vouloir se remettre avec lui en baisant le premier venu... Il était pas comme ça, vraiment pas... Il posa alors ses yeux vers son portable encore allumer, et se rendit compte qu'il devrait retourner travailler pour ne pas être en retard, sinon c'était la porte directement. Il soupira et lui dit_

**« Il faut que j'aille travailler... Désolée.. »**

_Alors que Taka passa a côté du blond pour partir, il l'attrapa par la mains, et l'attira a lui pour l'embrasser d'une façon vraiment très langoureuse. Une fois finit il le lâcha, et lui dit._

**« Aller casse toi... Mais n'oublie pas, que tu est a moi. »**

_Ryo un peu possessif? Pas du tout ... Sa se voyait pas qu'il venait de lui dire « Tu crois que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça.? Je t'aime voyons. » Encore fallait-il déchiffré je vous l'accorde. Mais ils étaient pas doué pour dire ce qu'ils pensaient réellement. Takanori le sourire au lèvres s'éloigna de lui, sans même plus pensée a la scène de jalousie qu'il venait de lui faire. Il était bien trop heureux a se moment là. L'amour que voulez vous xD._

-

-

* * *

-

Hm belle petite scène pour des Romantiques comme moi xDDD Sado-Masochiste-Sadique, oui, mais Romantique aussi xD. Enfin voilà xD. Reita toujours aussi injuste xD Alors comme ça lui il aurais Ruwa et Ruki, et Kiki tout seul? pas juste xDDD mais Bon, il l'as voulu xD.

Encore un chapitre de plus, encore une scène toute mignonette xD.


	12. Si Compliqué

**Titre de la Fic:** La Plus Grosse Erreur De Sa Vie

**Titre du Chapitre:** ...Si compliqué

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas et miyavi non plus xD. L'histoire est mienne et le gosse il est miens.

**Note**:

_N'oublions pas, que ce chapitre, se passe quelques temps après... Han sinon j'ai pas finit entre Reita et Ruki (-.-') xD. Je voulais faire un rapide résumé, mais... J'arrive pas a résumé l'histoire xD. Bon en gros:_

Ruki sortait avec Reita depuis deux ans. Ils se trompaient mutuellement, et respectivement avec Miyavi et une blondasse. Ruki en eut marre de cette merde, et s'en alla. Pendant ces dix années d'absence les choses ont bien changer. Reita se retrouve avec Ruwa, et Miyavi se retrouve marié avec un gosse sur les bras. Interdit de voir Miyavi si il n'allait pas voir Reita, il alla trouver refuge chez Kai, entrainant un paquet de merde. Après avoir couché avec Reita, s'être fait jeter par lui, et engueuler par Ruwa, il y fit une tentative de suicide qui rata. A l'occasion de cette tentative, il renoua avec Reita et Aoi. Il finit par se remettre avec Reita, bien qu'un garçon rencontrer au cours de basse de Reita n'arrête pas de le draguer ouvertement... xD

-

* * *

-

-

_Hm. Ils venaient de passer une bonne petite après-midi, rien que tout les deux. Comme souvent ces trois derniers mois. Il l'avait enlevé à l'école, permettant de sécher les cours, pour passer le reste de la journée avec lui. Certains diront que c'est étrange, que c'est sûrement un pervers en pleine puissance... Pourtant depuis trois mois, il n'avais jamais touché le jeune homme, jamais. Le jeune homme n'avais pourtant pas abandonné son histoire de lui monter dessus... Mais il avait compris que ça ne servait a rien d'essayer de lutter contre Takanori. Encore une après-midi a traîner un peu partout, a ne rien faire de spécial, mais c'était pourtant si bon. Ils finirent par se poser sur un banc dans un parc désert a cette heure-ci. Enfin désert, façon de parler, mais il y avait toujours moins de monde que dans quelques minutes quand tout le monde finira sa journée de travaille. Le jeune garçon finit par poser sa mains sur la cuisse de Taka. Une habitude pour qu'il tourne la tête vers lui. Il voulais lui poser une question. Il lui sourit doucement, et lui dit_

**« Je peut te poser une question? »**

_Takanori n'avais pas l'habitude de répondre a ses questions, d'ailleurs, le garçon avait finit bien vite par abandonner de savoir des choses sur lui en lui demandant. Alors il l'observait discrètement, ouvertement, tout le temps. Mais Takanori ne répondit pas, il restait silencieux a le regarder dans les yeux. Il compris qu'il devait attendre la question, et prit une petite inspiration, avant de lui demander, un peu hésitant._

**« Pourquoi tu est avec moi.? Enfin... Je veux dire... Tu sort avec lui, mais tu passe plus de temps a traîner avec moi qu'avec lui... Je trouve ça bizarre... »**

_C'est vrais qu'une fois ou deux, il lui avait dit qu'il était avec Ryo. Il avait presque oublié ce détails. Certains penseront qu'il est un salaud, qu'il a recommencer a tromper son ancien Bassiste, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il finit seulement par soupirer, et détourna son regard, vers les arbres devant lui. Le garçon ne s'attendait a rien d'autre qu'un silence. Il était quand même un peu déçut. Il enleva sa mains du corps du brun, et se mit a attendre. Attendre quoi? Il n'en savait rien, mais il attendait. Taka voyait bien qu'il décevait encore une fois de plus le blond a côté de lui. Mais que pouvais-il y faire? Il n'en savais rien de pourquoi il restait avec lui, de pourquoi il était pas avec son amant. C'est vrais, il ne travaillait pas la journée, et au lieu d'être avec lui... Il traînait avec le gosse. C'était pas logique. Mais il lâcha alors dans un soupire, après avoir jeter un oeil sur le gars d'à côté xD._

**« Désolé Ryuji. »**

**« Nan. Ne soit pas désolé. C'était très clair depuis le début. Je ferais bien de rentré... »**_ lança le jeune homme. _

_Il venait de se lever, l'air préoccuper. Si sa se trouve, il s'attendait a ce que Taka lui saute dessus en lui disant qu'il voulais de lui. Mais cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. Il ne voyait en Ryu' qu'un simple amis, jeune mais un amis. Il était inquiet quand même. Il lui dit_

**« C'était pas aujourd'hui ton bulletin...? »**

**« Hm... Si... » Il avait l'air gêner... C'était adorable. « D'ailleurs, merci. Sans toi, j'aurais jamais eut ces notes en sortant toutes les aprems presque xD. »**

_Il vit alors un sourire ce dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il était content que son amis ai retrouver le sourire, cela rendait Taka d'une humeur un peu plus joyeuse. Taka se leva, et passa son bras autour des épaules du gamin._

**« Aller viens, je te paye un verre. »**

_Comment refuser? Impossible xD. C'était exactement ce que se disait Ryu' . Même si il savait que dans quelques temps, le brun allait s'en aller pour retrouver son amant quelques minutes, quelques heures tout au plus... Il voyais bien que Taka allait de plus en plus mal. Il riait moins souvent qu'au début, il semblais beaucoup plus triste... Peut être que le blond le mal-traitait? Rien que cette idée donnait la gerbe a Ryuji... Lui qui d'habitude s'attachait pas si vite au gens, avec Taka c'était différent. D''ailleurs, il avait raison, a peine une ou deux bières avaler, que Taka le ramenais déjà chez lui, parce qu'il devait voir Ryo. _

_Il allait retrouver son blond a lui, le seul blond dont il avait envie qu'il se passe quelques choses. Mais comme a chaque fois, c'était toujours pareille. A peine ils se voyaient, qu'ils finissaient au lit tout les deux, sans même un mot. C'était pathétique comme situation. Désespérant... Et pourtant a chaque fois il y retournait... Était-il masochiste? Absolument pas... Mais il ne pouvais s'empêcher de tomber dans ses bras, encore et toujours... Que voulez vous, quand on aime, on serrais prêt a n'importe quoi. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on croit... Mais il commençait a en avoir plus que ras-le-bol de ce cercle vicieux. Et le blond qui dormait toujours, dans quelques minutes, il se réveillerais, embrasserais Taka et s'en irait... Comme si rien n'avais exister, tout ça pour quoi? Pour courir rentrer chez lui, retrouver Astuaki dans son lit... Et qui sait... Faire peut être la même choses... Peut être qu'il aimait toujours l'autre guitariste... Peut être qu'il n'avais jamais aimé Taka. Plus il regardait le blond endormit a ses côtés, plus il avait envie de vomir. A s'imaginer des choses aussi affreuses, on finissait toujours par croire qu'elles étaient vrais. Mais le brun en avait marre. Il poussa le blond hors du lit, entraînant un bruit sourd, et un grognement._

**« Mais tu pourrais pas faire attention oui? » un soupire « Putin, sa fait mal! »**

_Pas un mot sur lui. Pas une question. Il s'en foutait de sa vie... Il aurais pu lui dire 'mais qu'est ce qu'il te prends?' Mais non. Il avait les larmes qui lui montaient au yeux... Et l'autre qui le fixait comme si il était un extra-terrestre. Le blond s'assit près de lui, et lui demanda avec une voix peu sûre de lui._

**« Taka-Chan... ça va? Pourquoi tu pleures? J'ai rien de cassé tu sais.. »**

_Lui, et encore lui, et toujours lui. Il se souvenait pourquoi ça ne marchais pas entre eux... Il ne l'écoutais jamais, il ne pensait qu'à lui... Et Taka aussi... Deux caractères comme ça ne pouvais que se détruire... C'est ce que Joyama avait conclut il y a une ou deux semaines, quand il lui avait fait part du malaise qui le prenait. Il n'avais pas voulu entendre, pas voulu comprendre qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance... Qu'aucun fils rouge ne les reliaient... Qu'ils erraient tout deux... Mais au bout de ses dix ans, se retrouver, c'était pas un signe? C'était une erreur du destin? Une ultime punissions divine? Le blond s'approcha de lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras, et l'embrasser dans le cou... Mais il ne supportais plus qu'il le touche... Il ne voulais plus. C'est pour ça qu'il le repoussa si violemment, que le blond tomba encore du lit, se cognant la tête sur le sol... Comme la fois a l'hôpital. A présent les larmes coulaient tels une rivière sur les joues du brun... Il n'arrivais plus à se contenir... Il fallait que ça sorte. Alors il lui cria_

**« Dégage! Sort d'ici! Ne reviens plus jamais! Retourne voir ton chéri, et laisse moi! Laisse moi pleurez... »**

_Ryo se releva, et le fixait, surpris de sa réaction. Il ne comprenais pas ce qui le prenais. Il s'approcha de lui, mais le brun sortit du lit avant qu'il ne parvienne a lui. Il n'arrêtais pas de pleurez, comme une fille qu'on avait froissée. Un pincement au coeur. Il avait un pincement au coeur de le voir pleurez comme ça, mais il ne savais pas quoi faire. Il essaya alors de lui demander comme il pouvais. _

**« Mais voyons, qu'est tu as? Qu'est ce qui te prend? C'est quoi ce délire? »**

**« Tu t'en fou, hein? Tu t'en fou de moi, alors fait pas comme si sa t'intéressait. Retourne le baiser et lâche moi! Je m'en remettrais va... Part, ou je me crève. »**

_Ryo était désemparé... Le brun avait l'air d'aller vraiment mal. Il avait peur qu'il fasse une connerie... En plus, il se menaçait d'un couteau. Vu l'état dans lequel il était, il valait peut être mieux qu'il reste avec lui cette nuit. Il ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive un problème. Il s'approcha de Takanori doucement, qui eut le temps de s'entailler le poignet, il lui prit l'arme des mains, et lui dit doucement_

**« Je n'irais nul part. C'est toi que je veux. Et je resterais ici, avec toi. Que tu le veuille ou non. »**

_Takanori essaya de réfléchir mais il avait mal, et le sang coulait doucement le long de son poignet. Est-ce que Yu' aurais trouver sa romantique lui? Peut être... Mais, dans ce cas, il fallait lui pardonner? S'excuser au près de lui ? Encore une fois... Han c'était un grand sacrifice... Mais il ne parvenait pas a lui résister. Il finit par se jeter dans ses bras le visage tremper de larmes mettant du sang partout. C'était pas une grosse entaille, mais quand même... sa saignait plutôt bien. Et comme tout a chacun aurais put le prédire... Ils finirent tout deux par faire a nouveau l'amour. Encore, et toujours... C'était là sa seule façon de parler avec lui...? Ils s'endormirent, tout deux. Même si ils ne dormiraient pas beaucoup. Takanori devait aller au travaille, et Ryo, avait sois-disant un rendez-vous très tôt le matin... Tu parles, il voulais seulement retrouver l'autre. C'est tout. Il n'était pas dupe Takanori, a l'époque, il utilisait aussi ces mensonges pour retrouver au près de Ryo, ni vu, ni connu... Mais tout ce qui l'importait pour l'instant, était de l'avoir près de lui, de dormir dans ses bras... Une fois de plus pour quelques minutes qui s'éternisait dans les bras de ceux qu'on aime... _

_Ce qui était le plus surprenant, c'était la manière dont cette fois Ryo le réveilla au petit matin... Croyez-le ou non, il n'avais rien trouver de plus romantique pour un homme au bord de la dépression qui croit que son amant le prend pour un objet sexuelle, que de s'occuper de lui, dès le matin... Comme si un orgasme pourrais lui refiler la pêche... Y'en a qui sont vraiment a côté de la plaque par moment, et Ryo en faisait partie... A la demande de plus d'humanité de Takanori, il n'avais trouver comme réponses que plus de sexes... Il y avait comme une erreur dans l'équation... Elle venait du brun qui ne savait pas s'exprimer, ou du blond, qui avait un problème pour comprendre?... Ils étaient pas sortit de l'auberge les deux là... C'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient vivre une belle histoire d'amour, comme en rêvais souvent le brun. Moquez vous de lui, il a beau être un homme responsable, il n'en est pas moins fleur bleu et romantique comme Yukata. Bien qu'il considérai que Ryo avait tout du vilain prétendant incapable de satisfaire ses désirs, que du beau prince charmant... Comment faire changer un vilain prétendant, en beau prince charmant? Comment trouver la fin joyeuse de leurs histoire? C'était un mystère insoluble... Et passer voir Yu' était hors de questions... Quant à Joyama, il devait encore travaillé avec toutes ses filles qui lui papillonnaient autour, et qui donnait envie de vomir a Taka-Chan. Et même... Revoir Takamasa était inimaginable... Après ce qu'il lui avait dit, et fait tout au long de ses années... Il semblais bien a Taka-Chan qu'il avait épuisé le cotât de gentillesse, et de chances qui lui avait donner le grand brun... Et le voilà dans la merde la plus complète, avec un amant qui comprenait rien, un prétendant parfait qui était beaucoup trop jeune... Et personne a qui expliquer ses misères... Sa mère avait raison... Il fallait réfléchir avant d'agir... Et Yukata avait encore et toujours raison... Partout où il passait il foutais la merde... Mais était-ce de sa faute, si sa vie ne le satisfaisait jamais complètement? Pourquoi Ryo ne pouvais pas se conduire comme Ryuji par moment? Être juste là pour lui, sans rien lui demander en retour... D'ailleurs... Comment sa se faisait que Ryuji reste près de lui, alors que tout le monde le trouvais égoïste, et capricieux?... Encore un mystère qui ne serait résolue qu'en discussion, et encore, si Ryuji décidait de lui répondre. Mais il ne le ferais certainement que quand Takanori répondrais a ses questions... Et ça risquait de durer une plomb... Pourquoi tout les hommes dans sa vie le faisait chier a ce point là? Et si il retournait voir... sa Moman... Elle, elle aurais peut être des réponses..? Nan. Il risquerais de passer pour un immonde salopard... Han, mais que faire? Heureusement qu'il travaillait aujourd'hui, il pourrais penser a autre choses, pendant, a peu près 8h de suite. Ce qui est déjà pas mal._

-

-

* * *

-

Alors? Un petit chapitre qui fait un peu avancer les choses xDDD Aller Ruki pète un câble xD J'aime ça Enfin bref xDDD

Baka Reita, et Pauvre con de Ruki... Quand a Ryuji xDDD Lui il est marrant j'aime... Heureusement que je voulais juste que se soit un perso comme ça, il était pas sencer être aussi présent xD


	13. Un de perdu Un de retrouvé?

**Titre de la Fic:** La Plus Grosse Erreur De Sa Vie

**Titre du Chapitre: **Un de perdu... Un de retrouvé?

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas et miyavi non plus xD. L'histoire est mienne et le gosse il est miens.

**Note**:

Je vous préviens de suite... J'aime Ruki x.X et donc... Il Morfle toujours xD. Naan sinon c'est pas drôle xDDD. Enfin je pense que vous le savez xD. Mais voilà xD.

-

* * *

-

-

_Il attendait, assis sagement sur le lit. Il regardait des photos. Des photos d'avant... D'en temps... Des photos où tout le monde souriaient, des photos, où tout le monde étaient heureux. Depuis combien de temps il ne les avaient pas vu tous sourire en même temps? A une même vieille vanne? Il avait quitter cette vie, trop compliqué pour lui, pour quoi? Pour une vie encore plus compliqué, et triste. Passer de petit ami officiel, a amant secret... Il avait jamais penser régresser a ce point. Il fallait qu'il s'estime heureux de l'avoir pour lui de temps en temps... Nan? Alors pourquoi a chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il avait envie de pleurer, il avait envie de mourir, juste pour qu'il s'inquiète un peu... Est-ce que tout recommençait? Est-ce qu'il allait encore le perdre? Il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, il allait encore s'en aller, qu'il le tromperais toujours... Avait-il encore les mêmes doutes? Bien sûr que oui. Il l'aimais, plus que tout au monde, mais il avait peur de le perdre, peur qu'il ne comprenne pas a quel point il lui était vitale. _

_Si a ce moment là, une chanson leur correspondait, c'était bien Cassis... Ils étaient Cassis, et Cassis était eux. Encore et toujours la même histoire qui se répète. Encore et toujours les mêmes gestes qui blessent, et pourtant, personnes ne s'arrête. Il soupira et regarda son portable. Dans 5 secondes, il arrivait... 5, 4, 3, 2.. et... 1._

_La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un beau blondinet qui souriait d'une étrange façon... D'une façon perverse. Comme toujours... Comme avant il arrivais avec cette lueur chez Takamasa. Il n'avais jamais aimé le Grand chanteur brun... Il ne l'avais jamais aimé, il était juste un moyen de combler l'ennuie crée par Ryo... Est-ce que maintenant il comblais l'ennuie crée par Atsuaki? Il avait envie de pleurer... Mais le blond le fixait depuis un moment, silencieux. Il devait sûrement ce demander ce que faisait autant de photo de leurs groupes, l'alcool sur la table de chevet, et cette musique déprimante. Il avait oublié la musique... Plongé dans son nombril, il avait oublié tout ce qui l'entourait, sauf que le blond arriverais... _

_Il s'agenouilla près du lit, essayant de sonder le regard plein de tristesse, d'alcool, et de nostalgie du brun, beaucoup trop occupées a essayer de retenir ses pleurs. Il prit une douce voix, et lui dit_

**« Taka... Pour... Pourquoi toutes ses ... photos... sont dehors..? »**

_Comme si sa pouvais lui faire quelques choses. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pose toujours les mauvaises questions? Pourquoi ne pouvais-il pas montrer un peu d'intérêt pour lui et lui seul? Autant de réponses, qui ne trouvait qu'une solution : 'Il ne l'aimais pas'. Joyama lui avait dit de ne pas faire souffrir Atsuaki... Mais personne ne lui avait dit qu'être un amant c'était aussi dur... aussi déprimant... Ses larmes ne purent se retenir plus longtemps, et dévalèrent avec une rapidité déconcertantes les joues rougit par l'alcool et la honte du brun. Le blond n'était pas aussi stupide, il avait bien compris qu'il se passait quelques choses. Entre son auto prise en otage, et le faite qu'à chaque fois qu'il disait quelques choses, ou faisait quelques choses, il voyait ses yeux s'éteindre un peu plus; il avait compris. C'était de sa faute? Mais qu'attendait-il de lui? Il ne lui disait jamais rien, ne répondait jamais a ses questions non plus. Fallait-il qu'il se montre attentionné et qu'il le rassure... mais le rassurer de quoi? Il n'en avait aucune idée... Et Takanori qui continuait de pleurer en silence... Il ne savais pas comment réagir, on lui avait jamais dit qu'un homme pouvais pleurer autant... Qu'un ... Que son homme pouvais avoir si mal, et que se serait de sa faute. Il n'en pouvais plus de le voir comme ça, alors il se mit a hurler_

**« TU VEUX BIEN ARRÊTER DE CHIALER COMME UNE GAMINE ! »**

_C'était pas la meilleure solution. Il le savais. Mais il était incapable de lui donner ce qu'il voulais. Takanori leva les yeux trempés vers le blond qui se mit a tourner en rond agacer... Il avait arrêter de pleurer, mais l'envie était encore présente. Il ne disait rien, mais le blond s'assit en face du brun, et lui dit plus calme._

**« Pourquoi tu me fait ça? Pourquoi tu m'impose ça..? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait? »**

_Il aurais voulue lui répondre, lui dire qu'il voulais simplement qu'il soit près de lui, qu'il soit simplement là. Juste profité de son étreinte pendant ces quelques moments où ils étaient tout les deux. Mais c'était trop dure. Il ne pouvais pas se rabaisser a lui demander ça... Alors il s'humiliait a pleurer devant lui... Il aurais voulue être fort.. Pour son blond, et pour lui.. Mais c'était trop dur. Il restait silencieux, a penser, a lui dire ce qu'il voulais en pensées... Mais il ne les entendraient jamais... Jamais il ne saurais ce qu'il voulais... Il en avais marre de lui dire, marre de faire des sacrifices pour lui, pour ne rien recevoir en retour. Le blond soupira, en regardant sa petite amie, car il pleurais comme une fille, pour rien. Il était frustré, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulais, et déçut, en colère contre lui-même de ne pas être a la hauteur de leurs rêves, et leurs volontés. Il se leva, et finit par éclater l'I-pod qui faisait la musique, sous les yeux choqués du brun, qui ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi violent par moment. Il s'énerva encore un peu plus._

**« PUTIN! TAKANORI MATSUMOTO TU POURRAIS ME DIRE CE QUI VA PAS CHEZ TOI? POURQUOI T'ES TOUJOURS COMME CA?! »**

_A ces mots, Takanori s'éveilla. Il était si méchant dans ses paroles... Pas vraiment, mais ça blessait énormément le brun, qui s'énerva a son tour._

**« Comme ça? COMME CA QUOI? SI T'AS UN PROBLÈME AVEC MOI, T'AS QU'A LE DIRE TOUT DE SUITE! OU ALORS TU DÉGAGE, J'AI PAS BESOIN D'UN DÉBILE MENTALE QUI S'APPELLE RYO! »**

_Ce fut au tour du blond d'être choqué... Depuis le début de leurs nouvelles relations, jamais Takanori n'avais élevé la voix, et c'était même reposant. Mais a cet instant, tout les souvenirs d'engueulades d'une dizaine d'années lui revirent dans la figure. C'était toujours les mêmes mots, les mêmes insultes.. La même sensibilité et susceptibilité chez les deux hommes... Il n'y avait que le contexte qui avait changer... Ryo soupira en le regardant._

**« Pourquoi tu pleures? Tu veux me le dire? T'as aucune raison de pleurer merde! Tu as ce que tu voulais nan? Je suis avec toi... Je comprend pas... Pourquoi tu est toujours comme ça, pourquoi dès que tu as quelques choses tu le pourri? Sa t'amuse, c'est ça? Tu prend ton pied a pourrir tout autour de toi? Explique moi. Je comprend pas, je t'ai jamais compris... »**

_Takanori soupira lui aussi. Il avait arrêter d'être en colère... C'était déjà une pas si mauvaise idée. Mais le brun n'en pouvais plus de ses questions stupides, c'était flagrant nan? Il le regardait bien en face et lui dit_

**« Parce que tu m'emmerde. C'est clair là ou tu veux un décodeur? Tu me fait chier! J'en ai marre de toi, de tes paroles en l'air, de ta connerie. Tu pose toujours les mauvaises questions, tu fait toujours ce qu'il ne faut pas. Tu est tellement imparfait... Que sa me donne envie de pleurer. J'en ai marre de faire semblant d'aller bien, tu comprend? J'en ai marre de tout ça... »**

_Ryo se prit tout dans la figure. Il était assez vulgaire... Et le message était très bien passé. Mais il essayait toujours d'être gentil. Il voulais que tout s'arrange, il tenait a son Takanori... Même si c'était plus du Masochisme, qu'une vrais relation. Il baissa la tête et reprit calmement._

**« D'accord... Que puis-je faire pour être moins imparfait? Qu'attends tu de moi? Dis moi ce que tu veux... Et je le ferais. Je te promet que je changerais si tu le veux. »**

_Takanori n'avais plus envie de pleurer, il avait envie de crier, de lui crier dessus, de le faire fuir, qu'il s'en aille loin, très loin de lui, qu'il le laisse tranquille, qu'il le laisse pleurer... Il monta en pression, en soupirant et lui dit._

**« T'as rien compris. Décidément, tu comprend rien. Tu voit pas où l'on va? Tu voit pas que tu recommence? Que tu ne changeras jamais.. Que tu seras toujours aussi imparfait, et que je finirais toujours par souffrir de tes actes ou de tes paroles... J'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans dix ans, a n'être plus qu'un noms sur ton carnet... Je te l'ai déjà dit ... Je ne veux pas être un kleenex... ni un sex-toys. Je suis un être humain bordel! »**

_Le blond le fixait tout aussi dans les yeux... Sans vraiment comprendre qu'il venait plus ou moins de se faire larguer par son amant. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'énerver aussi._

**« Mais Putin! T'était d'accord pour être mon amant! Tu savais très bien comment sa finirais! TU LE SAVAIS! Alors viens pas me faire ta crise d'existence! Tu le savais, et tu a accepter, et tout ça pour quoi? Dit moi... Quel étiquette mettra tu sur cette relation? Hein? Une passade? Une petite envie de fruit défendu? Tu te rend pas compte que j'ai pris des risques, pour toi! Je met mon couple en périls pour toi, et tu trouve rien de mieux que me dire que tu ne veux plus! Tu est un humain? Tu en est sur? Si tu l'était vraiment, tu te rendrais compte du mal que tu fait autour de toi! Tu te rendrais compte que le mal, il n'y a que ça que tu sait faire! Vas-y amuse toi bien! Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre, remplace moi si tu veux! J'en ai plus rien a foutre. Personnellement, pour moi c'est comme si tu était mort! Tu Entend? JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR! VA AU DIABLE! SUICIDE TOI SI SA TE CHANTE, MAIS NE M'APPELLE PLUS! »**

_Sur ces mots Rude, le blond finit par sortir en claquant la porte... laissant un Takanori encore plus triste qu'avant... Il ne savait plus c'était quoi la boulette... Coucher avec Ryo ou jeter Ryo? Il prit soudain conscience que c'était seulement lui dont il voulais, qu'il serait prêt a tout pour lui. A souffrir, jusqu'à mourir si il le fallait... Qu'il avait peut être exagérer. Il sauta du lit, et se mit a courir derrière le blond, a travers le parking pour le rattraper. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, et que lui lui pardonne. _

**« Ryo! RYO! »**

_Il avait beau crier, il ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant... Il fallait qu'il l'attende, un peu... Alors il cria autre choses..._

**« REITA! REITA! REITAAAA. JE T'EN PRIS ATTEND MOI!»**

_Le blond finit par s'arrêter... Il avait toujours été Reita, même si maintenant il n'était plus que Ryo, un pauvre professeur de basses marié a un homme. Il réussit a parvenir jusqu'à lui. Il baissa la tête en lui attrapant la mains._

**« Excuse moi. Je t'en pris... Je serais ce que tu veux.. Reste avec moi. »**

_Le blond lui fit un sourire, un petit sourire. Et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit, et l'embrassa tendrement. Une dernière fois. Une dernière fois il voulais sentir ce petit bout d'homme contre lui, sentir son amour le remplir... Mais il n'oublierais pas. Une fois le baiser finit, Takanori, souriait doucement, et l'embrassa dans le cou en lui soufflant_

**« Je t'aime Reita... Je t'aime. »**

_Le blond avait les larmes qui montaient au yeux... Il allait devoir lui faire comprendre que c'était finit, pour de vrais, pour de bon, et que plus jamais ils ne se remettraient ensembles de leurs vie. Il écarta le brun de lui, doucement, presque tendrement, et pris une voix grave._

**« C'est finit Ruki. C'est finit.. »**

**« Nan. Ne me laisse pas. Je t'en pris. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas... »**_ murmura le brun._

_Il le lâcha, et se détourna de lui pour s'en aller, pour rejoindre sa voiture. Il ne chercha pas a le rattraper... Tant mieux pensa-il. Mais le brun lui parlais, et lui disait._

**« Je t'en supplie, tu ne peut pas m'abandonner. Reita! comment je ferais sans toi?... Je vais mourir... Reste! S'il te plais... Reste... ressteeeeuh » **_se mit a pleurer le brun... _

_Mais Ryo lui répondit seulement._

**« Tu feras comme ses dix dernières années... »**

_Il monta dans sa voiture, et démarra le moteur. Il en profita pour jeter un dernier coup d'oeil sur le brun qui semblais ne pas vraiment comprendre. Il avait si mal, mais il ne pouvais pas rester avec un homme comme Takanori, et Taka avait besoin de trouver l'homme de sa vie.. Le vrais, celui qui serais « Parfait » pour lui... Il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il voulais... Il était trop « imparfait »... Et ces mots lui faisaient mal, alors qu'il s'en allait. Il jeta encore un coup d'oeil sur le brun, qui avait finit par s'effondrer sur le sol, en pleurs. _

_Le seul souvenir qu'il restais au brun de cette soirée, c'était seulement, les photos, les bouteilles d'alcools... Et sa voiture qui s'éloignait... Lui qui l'abandonnait. Il l'avais abandonner... purement et simplement, comme une merde. Quand il retrouva ses esprits il était bien au chaud dans une chambre qu'il connaissait bien a présent. Allongé sur le lit, il se redressa pour voir où il était passé. Il se sentait si seul, il était si seul dans cette chambre. Il venait de s'asseoir les genoux contre sa poitrine, il pleurais silencieusement en se sentant si abandonner par tous... La porte s'ouvrit. Sur le moment, il leva la tête, s'attendant a voir Ryo passer le pas de la porte, mais non. Au lieu de ça, ce n'était que Ryuji. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, et se posa a ses côtés. Il le prit avec précaution dans ses bras, et lui dit_

**« Excuse moi d'être partit. Tout va s'arranger. Je te le promet. »**

_Le brun planta son regard dans celui de Ryu, l'air peu convaincu parce qu'il disait. Le blondinet finit par le lâcher, déjà plus ou moins au faite de ce qui s'était passé, et s'éloigna un peu, cherchant quoi dire. Il fit une moue, et lui dit..._

**« Tu sais... Ce n'est qu'une formule... Mais tout doit s'arranger. C'est impossible que cela en soit autrement. Tu as l'air... De l'aimer... super beaucoup... Peut être que lui aussi. »**

_Takanori planta son regard a nouveau dans celui du blond, et lui dit_

**« Tu cherche a me réconforté là? »**

**« Hm oui plus ou moins »**_... Répondit un peu honteux le jeune homme en se grattant l'arrière de la tête._

**« Alors tait toi... Et approche ».**_ Lui dit Takanori. _

_Complètement décomplexer de tout, il s'approcha naturellement du brun. Il pensait naïvement qu'il allait lui faire un câlin, ou se genre de choses qu'on fait quand les gens vont mal. Au lieu de ça, Takanori l'attira contre lui par la ceinture, et une chose entraînant une autre... Il se retrouva a noyer son chagrin entre les reins du jeune homme. C'était salaud... C'était immoral, et même punit par la lois... Mais sa lui faisait du bien. Et pas qu'au niveau physique... Il pensait enfin a autre choses. Pendant tout ce temps, son ex bassiste avait quitter sa tête... Et sa vie. C'était presque comme dans les films d'amour.. Au moment où le héros découvre qu'il n'est pas avec celui qui lui faut... Sauf que psychologiquement, le brun n'était pas encore arrivé a cette conclusion. Le blond était sur le ventre, a fumer en regardant le mur en face de lui. Alors que Taka lui caressait le dos d'une mains distraite ... Les rôles étaient inversés... Et c'était drôlement chouette d'être pour une fois, ce qu'il était vraiment... Il était a moitié endormit par sa rude soirée, quand le blond qui clopait a ses côtés lui demanda soudainement..._

**« Sa te dirais de le rendre jaloux? Aucun homme ne peut supporter ça... Il paraît que c'est a cause de leur Fi.. »**

**« Fierté a la con... »**_ finit Taka. _

_Le jeune homme le regarda et lui fit un tendre sourire. Mais le brun se sentait un peu honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire... Utilisé quelqu'un pour combler le manque de Ryo... Han, sa recommençait vraiment... Il soupira profondément, quand le blond déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres._

**« Alors? ça te dirais? Au cours de basse, histoire de lui mettre la haine... »**

**« Je sais pas.. Enfin.. Je ... »** _bégayait le brun._

**« Oh, t'inquiète pas, on feras rien qu'on a pas déjà fait »** _rigola le blond, en tirant une autre latte de cigarette._

**« Justement... »**_ Il planta ses yeux dans celui du blond. Il avait toute son attention là..._

_Maintenant, fallait pas déconné, et tout irais bien... Il hésitait a lui dire, mais le blond reprit._

**« Je te demande pas de sortir avec moi. Juste de lui faire croire. Tu verras, il péteras un câble de suite, ou a long terme... Mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit... Plutôt de suite xD. Et comme ça tu le récupéras...Tu pourras a nouveau être malheureux avec lui si tu le veux. »**

_Le brun ne savais pas si la dernière phrases était de l'humour, ou de la jalousie... Mais utilisé des gens, s'était quelques choses qu'il ne voulais pas faire. Il soupira et baissa la tête.._

**« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »**

_Le blond passa un doigt sous son menton pour qu'il relève la tête et le regarde. Il lui dit alors sincèrement._

**« Parce que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi beauté fatale... »**

_Takanori se mit a rougir comme pas possible... Pourquoi c'était pas Ryo qui lui disait des choses aussi belles? Pourquoi il fallait que se soit un gamin, un ami? RYO JE TE HAIS... Han,... Je t'aime trop. Il sentit le blond caresser lentement sa joue du revers de sa mains. Hm de douces caresses que Ryo lui faisait... De douces caresses qui lui faisait tout oublié... Il ferma les yeux pour apprécié un peu mieux, laissant un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres... Mais il reprit vite la connexion avec le monde réel a l'odeur de la cigarette qui emplissait la chambre entière. Il prit alors son courage a deux mains, et lui dit._

**« Je m'excuse. Je n'aurais jamais dût... te grimper dessus... »** _Il voyait pas d'autre manière de le dire._

_Le blond se mit a rigoler et éteignit sa cigarette en l'écrasant négligemment. _

**« Tu t'excuse?... Et si moi j'avais envie de te faire l'amour?... »**

_Il y avais vraiment des moments, où le brun se demandait qui était le plus vieux des deux. Il fit un petit sourire, et voilà que le blond, se glissait sur lui pour mieux le regarder. Il lui dit alors, un sourire énigmatique au lèvres._

**« Avoue que tu avait envie de moi depuis le début... »**

**« Hm et ta mère, elle est partit où cette fois? T'as un frère Gay aussi ...? »** _essaya de s'échapper Taka._

**« Bien essayer... Mais elle ne viendra pas... Personne ne viendra a ton secours tu sais... »**

_Le blond lui fit un sourire pervers et alla lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, laissant a Takanori tout le soin de trouver une façon de s'échapper de là xD. Et le blond lui susurra a l'oreille, tout en faisant des attouchement au vieux brun._

**« Tu est a moi... Et j'ai le vaste projet de te violer, là maintenant. »**

_L'ambition du jeune garçon, fit sourire Taka-Chan, qui se laissa aller a le serrer dans ses bras, et a retourner la situation a son avantage. Il le regarda d'en haut et lui répondit aussi en lui murmurant a l'oreille_

**« Pour me violer, il faudrais d'abord, que je ne soit pas consentent. »**

_Il l'embrassa langoureusement, pendant un bon moment, avant que le blond ne lui sourisse a son tours, d'un air provocateur..._

**« Montre moi alors, ce que sa fait quand tu est consentent! J'ai rien sentit tout a l'heure... » **

_Le brun, émit un petit sourire vexer, et se mit a l'embrasser comme pas possible... Retombant tout deux dans le plaisir charnel, avec ... Justement plaisir et bonheur. _

_Takanori était au anges là. Un garçon parfait qui le provoquait, l'allumait et était prêt a tout pour lui... Alors qu'il ne rêvais que d'un enfoiré même pas capable de poser une question correcte. Ou de faire le bon choix. Oui ce que faisait le brun était totalement dégueulasses. Il se réconfortait dans les bras d'un autre... Alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il ferais souffrir Ryu... Il ne pouvais pas aller contre la vie... Et sa vie avait décidé d'être compliqué, et chiante avec Ryo, et tellement parfaite avec Ryu... Mais malgré cela, ça restait deux amours impossibles... Ryo était déjà engagé, et ils ne faisaient que s'engueuler et baiser. Et Ryu était bien trop jeune pour que se soit possible... Et de toute façon, il finirais par le plaquer pour quelqu'un d'autre... Mais comme dise certaine personnes « Il faut prendre le plaisir là où il se trouve »... Et c'est ce que faisait Takanori dans cette chambre pour la secondes fois de la nuit (-.-') xD._

-

-

* * *

-

Vive les citations... Je tiens a dire que « Il faut prendre le plaisir où il se trouve », est la phrase que ma mère a dites quand je lui ai dit que j'étais bisexuelle. xD. Alors voilà xD. J'ai réussit a la replacer.

Moi je dit... Taka, laisse tomber Reita et fuit avec Ryuji! Il est faiiiit pour toiii... Mais ce baka il m'écoute jamais quand je lui parle...

Enfin bref voilà quoi xD. Encore un chapitre de ffinit.


	14. Découvertes

**Titre de la Fic:** La Plus Grosse Erreur De Sa Vie

**Titre du Chapitre: **Découvertes...

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas et miyavi non plus xD. L'histoire est mienne et le gosse il est miens.

**Note**:

Chapitre 14... Et ce n'est pas le dernier... loin de là... C'est la plus longues fiction que j'ai jamais faite... Tenez vous bien dans vos sièges, et ayé beaucoup de temps libre xDDD Moi je vous dit xDDD

Han et si vous voulez, dites moi comment vous imaginez la fin xD. Sa m'aidera a choisir ce que je vais faire :p

-

* * *

-

-

_Il était devant la porte. Hm... Était-ce une bonne idée? Ce n'était plus le moment de se le demander. Et puis de toute façon, ce qu'il voulais c'était le récupéré.. Alors peut importe comment. Non? Même si ça ne se faisait pas... Il attendait, stressant, comme avant, comme avant les lives, les concerts, les interviews... Enfin le principal c'était qu'il allait bientôt savoir si il l'aimais vraiment. Oui il fallait penser à ça. Il entendait des voix, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Son coeur battait si fort dans sa poitrine... Ca lui faisait presque mal. Mais Ryu se jeta sur lui, d'un air super-joyeux_

**« Haaan Mon coeur, tu est venuuuuuuuuu haaaannn »**

_Il savait qu'il devait répondre, pour la forme, mais rien ne venait. Il fit juste un sourire. Ryo s'était retourné pour voir qui était le «Mon coeur » de son élève... Et quand il aperçut le brun l'embrasser, il déglutit avec difficulté. Cela faisait a peine deux jours. Deux jours, et il avait déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Un de ses élèves en plus... Il cherchait a lui faire mal? C'était ça son plan? Alors le blond fit comme il lui avait dit. Il fit semblant de ne rien remarquer. Et sortit de la salle en disant au revoir a Ryu. Taka-Chan soupira quand il ne fut plus a porté d'oreille._

**« Han...ça marche pas... »**

**« Il doit seulement faire semblant... Il est peut être plus accro qu'on ne pensait. T'inquiète pas, sa va prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais ça va marcher. Sa marche toujours. »** _le rassura le petit blond._

**« J'espère que tu a raison... »** _Il regarda dans la salle d'un air nostalgique, et soupira_

**« Han t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de lui. Suffit de dire les bonnes choses, au bon moment, et sur le bon ton. Et crois-moi je suis doué pour ça » **

_Le blond souriait, mais il regardait Taka absorbé par la pièce. Il regarda a son tour et lui dit..._

**« Pourquoi tu fixe la salle comme ça? »**

**« J'ai des bons souvenirs ici... »**_ lui répondit-il avant de sortir une cigarette._

**« Ah.. Ce genre de souvenirs... »** _Il venait de comprendre..._

_Ils sortir du château et s'installèrent sur un banc dans le parc autour. Le brun fumait d'un air totalement morose, mais le petit blond comptait en savoir plus... Il faisait la moue en réfléchissant, et le brun le surpris en pleine mouetitude. Il ne disait rien, et le regardait simplement avec un petit sourire, avant que le blond ne s'en rende compte._

**« Quoi? pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça? »**

**« Parce que tu est tellement beau comme ça. »** _lui dit Takanori en souriant._

_Le blond se mit a rigoler et le poussa du coude._

**« T'as finit de me piquer mes répliques? »**

**« Hm c'est toi qui a commencer là »**_répondit le brun, toujours souriant. _

_Avec lui, il se sentait vraiment bien, ils rigolaient pour rien, et tout semblais beaucoup plus facile. Même dire des choses vrai et ce qui semblais dur avec Ryo, tout était vraiment plus facile. Il souriait toujours au blond, qui ne répondait rien. Mais a son sourire, il se doutait qu'il avait quelques choses derrière la tête. Et le blond lui dit_

**« Hm... Je peut te poser une question?... J'aimerais que t'y réponde sérieusement... »**

_-Les carottes sont cuites- se dit le brun.._

_Mais au lieu d'éviter, il fit seulement signe d'assentiment de la tête. Il attendait la question, il se doutait que vu la tournure, cela devait être quelques choses de sérieux, et il avait un peu peur de dire une connerie, mais c'était la vie... Il voulais pas le blesser. _

_A sa grande surprise, le blond lui demanda_

**« Tu l'as déjà fait où? »**

_Takanori mit plusieurs secondes a comprendre la question... Mais c'était une question perverse, c'est pas possible... Et puis, il y avait tellement d'endroit que tout les énumérés, ça ferais beaucoup trop. Il rougit légèrement et répondit un peu en regardant autour de lui._

**« Un peu partout... »**

_Et oui, il avait eut une vie sexuelle débordante... Des souvenirs qu'il préférais ne pas se rappeler.. C'était pas une glorieuse époque. Enfin pas pour lui. Le blond malheureusement voulais en savoir plus. **« Un peu partout... »** ne le satisfaisait pas. Il lui dit_

**« Mais encore?... Tu peut tout me dire tu sais... »**

_Le brun lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide... Il était vraiment tombé sur le seul Gamin nymphomane, et pervers de la région, c'est pas possible... Remarque ça changeait des adultes coincés et rabat-joie qu'il connaissait. Non, on ne vise surtout pas Yukata, ou Takamasa... Et encore moins Atsuaki et Ryo... Pas du tout (-.-') Il se mit a essayer de réfléchir, et commença alors en comptant sur ses doigts xD.  
_

**« Heu... Dans un lit, hm.. Sur un canapé, sur une table, dans la salle de tout a l'heure, dans un parc en pleine journées, sur la plage, dans une forêt, sous la douche, dans une cuisine, dans un placard au lycée... Dans une salle de classe vide... Une salle de permanence... Sous un escalier, dans un escalier... Dans un train...Dans une piscine aussi...»**_ Il s'arrêta et regarda le blond..._

_Il se mit a sourire en voyant le blond un peu surpris de tout ça... Mais le brun ne dit rien. Le blond prit alors la paroles._

**« Hm sa fait beaucoup en effet. Heu... Mais n'empêche... Dans une salle de classe vide... Tu sortait avec un prof ou quoi? »**

_Hein, il avait toujours des questions bizarres le petit blond. Le brun baissa la tête pour fixer le sol sous ses pieds. C'était pas la meilleure période de sa vie. Le brun soupira doucement. Le blond allait lui dire qu'il pouvais ne pas répondre, mais le brun se mit a parler, alors il l'écouta._

**« La première chose que je t'ai dites, c'est qu'il y a une différence entre sortir avec quelqu'un et se le faire seulement... »**_ Il marqua une pause, pendant laquelle le blond acquiesça._ **« A cette époque de ma vie... Je me faisait a peu près tout le monde... A la fin... Je passait même pour le plus dépravé de mes camarades... »**

_Le blond fit un petit sourire triste, et lui prit la mains d'un geste tendre et amicale. Il lui dit alors gentiment_

**« Je te comprend... C'est le genre de choses qui t'empêche d'avoir de vrais relation après... »**

**« Je ne suis sortit qu'avec une seule personne... » **_ajouta Takanori baissant encore plus la tête vers le sol._

_Il serra fort la mains du petit blond. Le petit blond comprit toute de suite de qui il voulais parler. Il le regardait et murmura_

**« Suzuki-San.. »**

_Le petit blond non plus n'aimais pas voir Taka pleurer, ni même être triste... Mais ces derniers temps, il s'était habitué a le voir si fragile, alors il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvais pour lui rendre le sourire. Sans vraiment grand succès..._

_Il y avait tellement de choses qui passait dans sa tête, tellement de réflexions qui n'en pouvais plus de tourner et tourner, encore et encore... Il allait devenir fou a essayer de comprendre Ryo. Pourquoi il n'avais pas réagit? Pourquoi? Il ne l'aimais pas c'était ça le problème? Que faire quand on aime quelqu'un qui vous aime pas en retour? Le brun n'en avait aucune idée. Il restait là assis sur le banc a serrer la mains du blond a ses côtés. D'une certaines manières, ce n'était qu'une mains présente, mais ça lui faisait du bien de sentir quelqu'un a ses côtés, qui ne fuyait pas quand sa devenait un peu trop sentimentale ou Mélo-dramatique. Il était fragile, et il avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, pendant une courte période. Il avait besoin de ça. Pour tout le monde, il était rester un capricieux, qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, un homme fort quoi... Mais il ne l'était pas tout, il en était même bien loin..._

_Il sentait une pression sur sa mains. Il leva alors les yeux un peu perdu vers le petit blond a ses côtés. Lui non plus il n'avais pas l'air d'aller super bien. Et sans prévenir, le blond l'entoura de ses bras pour le serrer simplement. Le brun sentit alors son cou doucement se mouiller, un peu plus a chaque instant... Ryu pleurais. Il avait fait pleurer Ryuji. Il le serra a son tour dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos comme le fond les amis pour que ça aille mieux. Même si les gestes du brun était maladroit, il essayait de le réconforter, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il pouvais faire a ce moment précis. _

_La différence entre Ryo et Ryu, n'était pas seulement d'une lettre, ni la différence d'âge. C'était aussi ça. Ryo était incapable d'être doux, et affectueux... Même si il aurais voulue l'être, il n'y arrivais pas. Pas assez pour un Takanori comme ça. Et Ryuji, malgré ses débuts très allumeur, était capable d'être gentil, drôle, de prendre son temps pour discuter, et réconforter Taka... Alors oui bien sûr, c'était au brun de s'occuper du gamin, et pas l'inverse, mais quel bonheur de se laisser faire pendant quelques temps. C'était un homme parfait le petit Ryu. C'était bien ça le problème... Il était tellement attachant, et si fort._

_Mais le blond finit par lâcher le brun. Il sécha vite fait ses larmes, et échappait au regard du brun. Il lui dit après un petit silence_

**« Désolé. Je ... Je sais pas ce qui m'as pris... »**

**« Ne t'excuse pas voyons. Sa ne sert a rien avec moi. »**_ lui répondit-il._

_Takanori lui fit un sourire doux, et le blond, essaya de lui répondre par un même sourire. Il sortit alors alors de son sac une photo... Et pas n'importe laquelle... Une photo Officiel de The GazettE. Il pointa du doigt le plus petit et lui dit..._

**« Il te ressemble, tu ne trouve pas? Il a les même yeux remplis de tristesse... »**

_Et merde. Avec la manie de Ryo de faire des cours de basse sur The GazettE, il était griller. Il baissa alors la tête et soupira._

**« C'est moi. »**

_Il lui prit alors la photo des mains et lui dit en montrant tours a tour les gens dessus._

**« Ça c'est Kai. En vrais il s'appelle Yukata. On l'appelais Maman. Il était toujours a nous surveiller, et nous faire la cuisine, comme une maman. Le gothic là, c'est son mari... Aoi. Lui c'est Joyama son prénom. Il est a peu près comme Yu', sauf que lui aussi était taré a cette époque . Ces deux là ils font un sacré couple... Presque parfait.**

**Le brun là, c'est Uruha, ou Ruwa... Atsuaki qu'il s'appelle... C'est le mec de Ryo... Autant dire que je peut plus le supporter... **

**Et lui.. C'est Reita/Ryo. »**

_Il avait les larmes aux yeux de le voir avec son bandeau. Il se souvenait, que même quand ils étaient que tout les deux, il ne l'enlevais pas. Il restait Reita en toute circonstance. C'était tellement beau, et triste, a la fois._

_Le blond le regardait et lui dit..._

**« C'est vrais cette rumeur? » **

_La rumeur? Gné? Laquelle de rumeur? Il s'en souvenait plus de toute celle qui courrait sur eux a cette époque. Il le regarda d'un air interrogatif... Et le blond reprit._

**« Celle, sur Reita et toi. »**

_Évidement, quelle autre rumeur... Il était bête par moment le brun. Il fit un petit sourire triste, et lui confessa tout, en fixant Reita sur la photo._

**« Reita, et Ruki sortaient ensemble... Oui c'est vrais... Mais ce n'était pas bien entre eux... A chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble plus de deux minutes, sa partaient en disputes... Reita s'est mit a le tromper avec une petasse... Et Ruki l'as découvert. Il l'a tromper avec Miyavi... Et finalement Ruki est partit comme ça. Il a tout quitter... »**

_Ryuji posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, et lui demanda encore._

**« Pourquoi il est partit? »**

**« Vivre avec l'homme qu'on aime, c'est merveilleux... Se disputer avec lui tout les jours et pour tout, c'est pas merveilleux. Mais apprendre qu'il vous trompe avec une pétasse. C'est carrément dégueulasse. »**

**« Mais tu... enfin il l'a trompé aussi, nan? Et Il a rien dit? »**_ questionna toujours le gamin._

**« Pire que ça. Il a fait semblant de ne pas savoir. Et il n'as pas quitter l'autre. Alors il en a eut marre Ruki, et il est partit. Il était tout triste, il croyait qu'il était tout seul... Mais il s'était trompé... Il avait tout ses amis qui ont souffert a cause de lui. »** _soupira Takanori._

**« Mais... Pourquoi Ruki est revenu? Il est venu seulement pour récupéré Reita? »**

**« J'en sais rien. Il est revenu pour Reita... Pour retrouver ses amis... Mais tout a changer. Reita l'a repousser et la moitié de ses amis le détestent... Et toute façon, tout le monde lui avait dit que Reita n'avais pas besoin de lui. Qu'il ne savait que mettre la merde où il passait... Ils avaient peut être raison ... »**

_Oula... Takanori avait l'air vraiment déprimé... Le blond se décolla de lui, et rangea tout ce qui pouvais le rendre triste, se maudissant d'avoir posé des questions comme ça. Il soupira la tête baisser dans son sac entrain de tout ranger, il entendit le petit Brun lui dire_

**« Ryuji... Tu est le héros de mon histoire. »**

_C'était pas très clair, c'est vrais... Mais peut être que dans un certains sens... C'est parce qu'il voulais aider Ruki a retrouver Reita qu'il était le héros de Takanori... Hm... C'était un peu compliqué comme histoire. Il se tourna et sourit au brun, avant de lui dire._

**« Ce soir tu dort chez moi. Pas question que tu reste seul. Si tu veux... On se fera une petite soirée pot de glace et film déprimant... comme les filles. Moi j'adore »**

_Il était si plein de vie, et de bonne humeur, même dans des moments aussi déprimant que ceux-là. Le brun lui fit un léger sourire et lui répondit_

**« Seulement si tu me laisse dormir avec toi. »**

**« Dormir? Vraiment Dormir? ou ça implique autre chose? »** _Rigola le blondinet.._

**« Ça dépendra du goût des glaces, et des films... » **r_épondit innocemment Taka-Chan._

**« Alors faut que je fasse bien mon compte » **

_Le blond sourit a Takanori, et se leva et lui tendit la mains, que le brun s'empressa de saisir, avant que tout deux ne se mettent en route pour chez Ryuji._

-

-

* * *

-

Ah comme j'aime ses petits chapitres, tout meugnon tout plein... Y sont pas adorable tout les deux? Hein?

Que les fan de Reituki ne s'arrachent pas les cheveux xD. ... J'écoute une chanson qui me fait penser au Ryuji/Takanori/Ryo xDDD C'est trop adorable. Enfin bref... Voila


	15. Encore et toujours lui

**Titre de la Fic:** La Plus Grosse Erreur De Sa Vie

**Titre du Chapitre: **Encore, et toujours lui.

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas et miyavi non plus xD. L'histoire est mienne et Ryuji Saeki est mon perso! Je l'ai copyrighter xDDD.

**Note**: Han, préparez les mouchoirs moi je dit.. C'est tristounet, a la fin xDDD.

Aller bonne lecture... et n'oubliez pas... la vie est belle xDDD

-

* * *

-

-

_C'était la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, qu'il voyait où le brun résidait. Ce n'était qu'une chambre d'hôtel, ni plus, ni moins; mais Ryuji était très curieux, et désireux d'en apprendre plus sur le cher homme qui lui servait plus ou moins d'ami. C'est pour ça, quand Taka-Chan fila sous la douche, le petit Ryu, en profita pour regarder un peu partout autour de lui, quand il entendit un petit bruit étouffer. Il chercha alors d'où sa provenait quand il vit le téléphone du brun vibrer. Curieux comme il était et surtout légèrement jaloux, bien qu'il ne soit pas avec lui, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder qui appelais. Il vit alors:_

_« Appel de Reita »_

_C'était marrant, mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal, c'était de voir les petits coeurs autour du pseudonyme de l'autre blond. Et Takanori qui prenait innocemment sa douche, sans se douter de ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à côté. Ryuji était assez contrarié par ça.. Et en plus, c'est pas du tout que Ryo continuait d'appeler, pas du tout... C'était agaçant de voir toujours les petits coeurs... Pourtant il savait parfaitement que tout ce qu'il faisait c'était juste pour que Takanori ne soit pas triste, et retrouve l'autre blond! Il soupira en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit. Il cherchais un moyen de se venger de Suzuki-Sensei, et d'aider Taka a se remettre avec lui. Il réfléchissait, quand il entendit que le brun avait finit, et s'apprêtait a revenir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil, et vit que l'autre blond continuait d'appeler... Il eut un petit sourire pervers sur les lèvres, et appuya sur le bouton décrocher au moment même où Takanori apparut a la porte, seulement vêtu d'une serviette noué a la taille. Il regarda le blond sur son lit, qui avait un sourire pervers... Le brun lui dit en s'approchant de lui le sourire au lèvres_

**« Han mais qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui?... »**

**« C'est toi qui me fait de l'effet... »**_ lui répondit Ryu'._

_La seconde d'après il l'entraîna dans le lit, malgré les réticences peut convaincu du brun. Ryuji était heureux a l'idée que Suzuki-Sensei entende leurs ébats passionné, a l'autre bout du téléphone... D'ailleurs, même Taka ne savait pas ce qui prenait a Ryu a ce moment précis... Mais une chose est sûr, c'est pas lui qui s'en plaindrais, car grâce a ça, il eut le droit au plus bel orgasme de toute sa vie, entière... Sans déconné... Malheureusement pour Taka-Chan, juste a la fin, il lâcha a Ryu sans avoir put s'en retenir « Han. Je t'aime Ryu ». Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'y avais même pas penser, il n'avais même pas conscience de lui avoir dit ça. C'est qu'après tout ça, il s'était endormit comme un loir le petit Takanori... C'était beaucoup trop pour le garder réveillé. Une fois que le brun fut bien endormit, le blond alla prendre le téléphone, et s'aperçut que l'autre était encore a l'autre bout du téléphone. Il eut un sourire satisfait de lui, surtout quand il l'entendit râler, il lui raccrocha au nez, et alla se poser a côté du petit corps inconscient du brun. Han ce qu'il était craquant quand il dormait, il avait l'air presque heureux, et ça, c'était le plus beau cadeaux qu'on pouvais faire a Ryu. Il déposa un léger baiser sur l'épaule du brun, et s'endormit a ses côtés, content, nan, même heureux d'être avec l'homme qu'il aimais. _

_Le blond ne fut réveillé que par les mouvements du brun. Il entre-ouvrit les yeux, pour apercevoir Takanori qui cherchais quelque choses dans ses poches. Il eut un sourire désolé en voyant qu'il venait de le réveillé, mais le petit blond, se redressa et en frottant ses petits yeux, il lui dit d'une voix endormit encore._

**« Hm...Tu cherche quoi...? »**

**« ... Heu... Mon portable... Je le retrouve plus... »**

**« ... Et pourquoi tu le cherche maintenant? Tu doit appeler ta mère pour le couvre-feu? »** _déconna le blond._

_Le brun fit un sourire gêner... laissant un gros blanc s'installer, avant de murmurer_

**« J'aurais préféré... »**

_Le blond alla jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit a quatre pattes sous les yeux pensifs du brun. Une fois arrivé près de lui, il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'enserra a la taille, posant sa tête tout contre le ventre du brun, qui lâcha un sourire._

**« ...Tu doit appeler qui..? »** _le questionna le blondinet..._

_C'est qu'il était jaloux le blond... Il fallait dire que depuis qu'il s'était consoler avec Ryuji, ils avaient quelques choses de spécial entre eux. Quelques choses, d'indéfinissable pour le brun. Le brun soupira et lui dit_

**« ...J'imagine que tu me laisseras que si je te le dit... »**

**« Mieux que ça... Je t'aiderais a le retrouver... »**_ Lui dit-il en lui souriant. _**« Sinon c'est la torture! »**

_Le brun rigola doucement en l'entendant. Et le blond se régalait de sentir la peau de Taka se contracter et se relâcher sous sa joue, mais il ne le lâchais pas du tout. Le brun n'était pas contre l'idée de se faire torturé par Ryu... Car il savait que la torture dont il parlais, était forte douce, et que malheureusement, Taka risquerais d'en demander encore.. et encore... Alors le brun finit par avoué la vérité_

**« Je voulais appeler Joya'... » **

_Le blond lâcha le brun, et alla chercher sous le lit le téléphone. Il avait du tomber tout à l'heure.. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoivent. Takanori restait planter a le regarder faire le casse-cou a chercher sous le lit en restant dessus; c'était Kawai... Et il venait de lui donner le téléphone. Taka se posa sur le lit a côté du blond, et vit marqué_

_« 15 appel(s) en absence(s) de Reita »_

_Le brun fronça les sourcils... Pour un homme qui le considérait comme mort, ça faisait beaucoup d'appel n'empêche. Il regarda les heures, mise a part qu'il avait passé les dix derniers après qu'ils aient finit de faire l'amour avec Ryuji, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Il effaça alors les appels, et eut un sms.. Tiens, mais c'est qu'en plus il lui avait laisser 2 messages sur son répondeurs... Putain, il avait jamais autant appeler le brun de toute sa vie. Le blond était a côté de Takanori, et écoutait ce qu'il se passait quand il entendit du téléphone_

**« Vous avez deux nouveau messages.**

**Nouveau message, reçut aujourd'hui a 15h22 _« ... Faut qu'on parle. »_ de Reita**

**Nouveau message, reçut aujourd'hui a 16h52 _« Putin... Enfoiré Réponds!! »_ de Reita**

**Pour rappelle votre correspondant tapez... »**

_Le brun raccrocha avant d'entendre les propositions de la jeune dame. Il jeta un regard au blond qui semblais avoir quelques choses a se reprocher, mais Takanori fixait son portable d'un air pensif, partager entre l'envie de l'appeler et l'envie de l'envoyer chier... Quand le blond lui dit en s'éloignant de lui..._

**« Hum... Si tu veux le rappeler tu doit savoir... Qu'il risque d'être pas du tout content... »**

_Le brun se demandait ce qu'il voulais dire, si c'était a cause du message laissé , il avait bien compris, pourtant le fait qu'il s'éloigne de lui comme ça, ça voulais dire quelques choses. Il ne le lâchait pas du regard et lui demanda._

**« ... Mais encore...? »**

_Le blond semblais vraiment gêner, et embarrasser. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête rouge d'embarras, il n'osait même plus lever les yeux vers le brun._

**« Bah... Tu sais que.. enfin tu ... »**_ bafouilla le blond._

_Le brun soupira et posa son téléphone a côté de lui, avant de lui dire._

**« Promis, je ne m'énerverais pas... »**

**« Tu était sous la douche... Et il arrêtais pas de t'appeler... » **_commença le blond... Il jeta un coup d'oeil a Takanori qui l'incitait a continuer son récit... _**« Et ça m'a énerver... Alors quand tu est sortit de la douche, j'ai décrocher... »**

**« Tu lui a parler? »**_ s'étonna le brun..._

**« ... Nan... »**_Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieur, et lui dit super vite_ **« ilatoutentenduquandonfaisaitl'amour. »**

_Taka-Chan fixa le blond pendant un moment, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Le blond était vraiment super gêner par la situation... Quand le brun compris, ses yeux devinrent globuleux par la surprise et lui dit pour être sur..._

**« Tu est entrain de me dire... que... Qu'il... Que quand on ... Il ... »**

**« Ouais. Je sais c'était stupide, et j'avais aucun droit de faire ça... Mais.. Je sais pas ce qui m'as prit. Je m'excuse.. »** _lui confessa le blond, dans l'espoir que Takanori ne lui détruirait pas la tête._

**« Tu as fait ça pour te venger de lui?... »**_ lui demanda le brun, encore un peu choquer par cet aveu._

**« ... Oui. »**_lui répondit sincèrement le blond._

_Le brun papillonnait des yeux essayant de remettre tout en ordre dans sa tête, alors que le blond se laissa tomber dans un coin de la chambre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de silence, il finit par dire._

**« Merci de cette information ».**

_Le blond fut surpris, il s'attendait a ce que le brun lui court après pour le frapper, qu'il l'engueule ou autre... mais non, il faisait seulement comme si de rien n'était. Il était vraiment bizarre. Mais il ne dit rien, puisque Takanori prit son téléphone. Il devait appeler son amour pour s'excuser... de toute façon, c'est ce qui était prévu... Alors a quoi bon pleurer...?_

_Takanori entendit alors une voix au téléphone et mit le haut parleur. Il n'aimais pas tellement coller l'appareille a ses oreilles, sa chauffait trop. _

**« Ah bah enfin! »**

**« Oh commence pas ou je raccroche! Tu voulais quoi? »**

_Mais il était super agréable au téléphone le Ryo... Il aimais pas tellement ça le brun... Nan pas du tout._

**« Je veux te parler... Il faut qu'on se voit. »**

**« Tu sais ce que j'ai trouver de drôle aujourd'hui...? »**

**« Naan... mais je sent que tu va m'en faire part... » **

_Il sentait qu'il le barbait. Mais ça ne faisait qu'amuser Takanori un peu plus ._

**« C'est un homme qui m'appelle 15 fois en moins de deux heures, et qui me laisses deux messages, alors que pour lui, je suis mort... Pas toi? »**

**« C'est bon tu peut oublié? Il faut vraiment qu'on se voit. »**

**« Je ne suis pas a ta disposition. Je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on prend quand on s'ennuie. Tu m'as jeter alors assume, a point c'est tout. » **_s'énerva un peu le brun._

**« C'est pas toi qui m'as dit que tu pouvais pas vivre sans moi? Que tu allais mourir...? »**_ironisa le blond._

**« Si je me souviens bien tu m'as dit que je pouvais crever que sa te foutais rien... Alors maintenant je vais raccrocher. » **_le prévint Takanori_

**« Si tu veux raccrocher c'est juste parce que t'as son cul dans le collimateur!»**

_Le brun jeta un coup d'oeil au blond, et enleva le haut parleur. Il s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, fermer a double tours et répondit enfin..._

**« Qu'est-tu prétend connaître de ma vie? »**

**« Arrêtes... Je te connais par coeur! Tu ne pense qu'à baiser, et jeter les gens comme des merdes. »** _répondit Ryo_

**« Ah, je savais pas qu'on parlais de toi... »**_ Rigola le brun._

**« Tu veux retrouver te le faire au plus vite? Alors acceptes de me rencontrer seul! D'homme à homme »** _lança le blond_

**« Ton problème c'est juste que j'ai pris mon pied avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Mais d'accord, j'accepte qu'on se voit. Sauf qu'il seras là. C'est a prendre ou a laisser. » **

_Et Takanori était sérieux là, tellement sérieux, qu'il fallut quelques minutes a Ryo pour se décider a accepter l'offre du brun._

**« Ok c'est bon. Demain, au château! »**

_Takanori raccrocha au nez du blond... Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'il se laisse avoir comme ça en beauté? Il soupira et dévérouilla la porte de la salle de bain, et s'apprêtait a sortir quand il vit Ryuji derrière les bras croisées qui attendait le résumé de la conversation. Le brun regarda le blond et lui dit_

**« Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »**

_Il fut un peu vexer qu'il lui parle sur ce ton. Ryu' commença a ramasser ses affaires d'un air pas super content. Quant au brun, il le regarda et soupira_

**« T'as l'intention de partir peut être? »**

**« Oui totalement! »**

**« Et tu compte rentrez chez toi ... a pied? »**_ lui dit le brun_

_Le blond se retourna et fixa Takanori d'un air sûr et dur._

**« Je ferais de l'auto-stop! »**

_Taka-Chan, alla s'allonger sur son lit, et soupira en voyant le blond s'agiter autour de lui, il savait bien que si il avait réellement voulue partir il l'aurais déjà fait, et qu'il ne faisait que tourner en rond pour donner a Taka une chance de s'excuser d'être aussi stupide par moment. Le blond finit par s'arrêter et s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Pendant un long silence, rien ne se passa, personne ne bougea d'un pouce, quand finalement Ryuji s'allongea lui aussi, et posa sa tête sur le ventre a l'air du brun. Il aimais son ventre c'était pas normal, mais il aimais ce ventre si parfait, qu'il avait souvent l'occasion de voir tout nu. La mains de Taka-Chan se perdit en douces caresses dans les cheveux blonds du blonds xD. Tout deux fixèrent le plafond d'un air absent, dans ce silence oppressant, avant que le brun ne lâche._

**« Il veut me voir. Demain. »**

_Ryu saisit alors la mains libre de Taka-Chan qui s'était négligemment poser bien bas sur le ventre du blond, et lui dit tendrement_

**« Je viendrais avec toi. »**

_Takanori, l'ex-Chanteur de Gazetto, soupira encore une fois, rien qu'à l'idée de revoir Ryo, il avait mal au ventre... Après qu'il ai entendu jouir comme jamais dans les bras de Ryu, il risquait de s'en prendre plein la tête... Et peut être que tout était fichu... C'est ça qui le rendait le plus triste. mais il ne disait rien, il ne voulais pas que Ryu se culpabilise plus que ça... Et puis, si sa foirait vraiment, se serais entièrement de sa faute... A lui, et a Ryo. Ryu n'avais rien a voir là de dans... Il soupira et lui dit_

**« J'ai pas envie de le voir... J'ai pas envie que ça finisse tout ça. »**

_Le blond lâcha la mains du brun, et se releva, pour le regarder un instant. Le brun ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais il ne dit rien non plus... Tandis que le blond s'allongea sur Taka-Chan. Il plongea son regard dans celui du brun, et lui dit en soupirant aussi..._

**« ... J'ai envie de sortir avec toi... »**_ Il vit qu'il allait protester, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui dit_ **« Attend que je finisse. J'ai envie de sortir avec toi. J'ai été... jaloux quand je l'ai vu qui t'appelais... Et j'ai aucune envie que tu retourne avec lui.. Tu serais malheureux, et j'ai pas envie que ça t'arrive. Je t'aime trop pour accepter de voir un seul sourire triste sur tes magnifiques lèvres... » **_qu'il caressa du bout des doigts_ **« Je sais que tu l'aime... Que quoi je dise, ou fasse de toute façon, tu retourneras vers lui... Mais je voulais seulement que tu le sache. Quand je disait que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.. Ce n'était pas du flan... Je le pensai vraiment et le pense encore. »**_ Le blond soupira un petit peu en regardant les belles lèvres de Takanori. _**« Merci pour tout les souvenirs magnifiques que j'ai eut avec toi. »**

_Et le blond déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se dégager de sur lui. Mais Taka lui attrapa le poignet. Il lui dit pour le retenir_

**« C'était merveilleux... toi et moi... »**

_Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant, en silence. C'était la première fois qu'il disait « toi et moi »... Ils avaient peut être finit par vraiment sortir ensembles, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte... Peut être... Le blond baissa alors la tête et la détourna, avant de murmurer a Takanori avec difficulté, comme si tout les mots étaient des poignards qui lui perçaient la gorge. _

**« Ce serais mieux que je ne vienne pas demain... J'imagine que vous voudrez vous retrouvez... »**

_Le brun lâcha le poignet du blond, qui lui faisait dos... Pourquoi aucun homme était capable de le larguer en le regardant? Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'ils lui tournent le dos?... Il regardait Ryuji qui passait la porte sans un mot, sans même la claquer... Devait-il le rattraper? Devait-il toujours essayer de retenir les gens dans sa vie..? Pourquoi tout le monde l'abandonnait tout le temps? Demain, il irais voir Ryo... Il fallait qu'il l'écoute, pas pour lui, pas pour Ryo... Mais pour Ryu... Si il était capable de le quitter alors qu'il l'aimais, pour qu'il se remette avec Ryo, il fallait qu'ils se laissent une troisième chances. Peut être qu'ils avaient raison, que Ryo n'était pas destiné a être avec lui... Mais tout cet amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, devait avoir une raison d'exister ... Mais alors... l'amour de Ryu aussi.. Il ne lui avait pas dit, mais il espérait sincèrement qu'il trouverais quelqu'un de plus convenable et qui lui rendrais bien cet amour qu'il lui porterais... Parce qu'au fond... Takanori n'avais fait que se servir de lui... Et il méritait mieux que lui...beaucoup mieux... Ryuji était un chic Type... Un homme comme on aimerais en voir beaucoup plus souvent. _

-

-

* * *

-

Han? Alors? Ce chapitre, vous en pensez quoi? xD.

C'est triste.. Taka finit toujours tout seul... Jetter par tous... Sa me donne envie de pleurer presque...


	16. Une fois de plus

**Titre de la Fic:** La Plus Grosse Erreur De Sa Vie

**Titre du Chapitre:** ... Une fois de plus...

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas et miyavi non plus xD. L'histoire est mienne et Ryuji Saeki est mon perso! Je l'ai copyrighter xDDD.

**Note**:

Han, et là si on me dit pas que c'est déprimant... Ou chou... Je vais me mettre a penser que j'arrive pas a tout retranscrire de ce que j'imagine... (-.-') c'est frustrant xDDD.

Enfin bref xD bonne lecture les gens xD.

-

* * *

-

-

_Il avait pas eut envie de venir. Il n'avais pas envie de venir, de le voir, de lui parler. Il l'aimais, mais il ne voulais pas le revoir... Bizarre vous trouvez? Non, c'est juste normal, la dernière fois il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'en avait plus rien a foutre de lui, et qu'il était vraiment mort pour lui, et là, parce qu'il appelais il fallait que le brun saute sur l'occasion comme un drogué en manque sur la première seringue qu'il voit? Non, ce n'était pas dans ses intentions. Si il voulais le récupéré, il allait devoir le convaincre, car maintenant, il n'avais vraiment plus rien a perdre. Après s'être fait jeter par ses amis, son amant, et son remplaçant, sa vie ne pouvais pas être plus vide. _

_Malgré qu'il n'avais pas envie, il y était aller, heureusement que ce jour là non plus il ne travaillait pas. L'heure n'avais pas vraiment été fixé, serait-il là? Il aurais préféré qu'il oublie, qu'il ne vienne pas, au moins il aurais eut une raison de ne pas tenter de laisser une troisième chance a l'ex-bassiste. A l'entrée de l'enceinte du château, il aperçut au loin la silhouette du blond qui s'accordait une pause cigarette, certainement qu'il stressait un peu... Mais ça ne toucha pas le brun, il était bien trop... Pensif, et triste. Depuis que Ryuji l'avais quitter, il n'arrêtais pas de se dire qu'il aurais dût essayer de le retenir, de lui répondre quelque choses, n'importe quoi, mais que le laisser partir sans rien dire n'était qu'une preuve de plus de sa connerie évidente. Quant à Ryo... Tout allait ce jouer maintenant, prions pour que tout se passe bien. _

_Arrivé en face du blond, il ne fit qu'un mouvement de la tête pour lui dire bonjours. Le blond afficha un sourire crispé et lui dit_

**« Salut. Il faut qu'on parle. »**

_Il avait toujours ce même refrain. Takanori préféra éviter de relever, sinon ça allait partir vite en sucette, et il s'était promis de tout faire pour que ça se passe bien. Il l'avais secrètement promis a Ryu. Le professeur de basse, l'entraîna alors un peu plus loin sur un banc en pierre et s'assit en tailleur face a un Taka-Chan vraiment silencieux et nostalgique, qui chevauchait simplement le banc, s'appuyant sur ses mains pour éviter de se laisser tomber comme une merde par terre. _

**« Taka-Chan? ... ça va? Tu as l'air ailleurs... »**

_Le brun ne prit même pas la peine de regarder l'expression du blond, rien qu'au son de sa voix il entendait qu'il était plus ou moins jaloux. Il devait penser qu'il rêvait de Ryuji tout nu dans un lit a l'attendre... Mais si il savait la vérité sur leur relation... Han lala... Il fit un effort pour poser ses yeux sur le visage du blond, et lui répondit seulement a voix basse._

**« Je pensait a la couleur du ciel... J'espère que le soleil va se lever... »**

_Quel belle métaphore pour exprimer son désir d'éclaircir certaines choses. Le blond afficha une moue peu convaincu par sa façon de répondre, et reprit._

**« Taka-Chan. Je voudrais m'excuser. Je ne pensait pas tout ses mots que je t'ai dit. Si tu te suicidait, ça me ferais bizarre... »**

**« Je serais simplement plus là. »**_ souffla le brun toujours l'air pensif._

_Il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que le blond disait. Il n'y arrivais pas. Le blond avait bien remarquer, et il soupira en le regardant._

**« Si je t'ennuie dit le de suite. Tu pense a lui en ce moment, c'est ça?... »**_ Mais il fut coupé_

**« Oui »** _répondit Taka plongeant pour la première fois ses yeux dans le regard chocolat du blond._

_Il était clair que le blond était déçut, agacer, et triste qu'il pense a un gamin plutôt qu'à l'écouter. Il le voyait dans ses yeux, mais ça ne lui faisait plus grand choses. Il se sentait tout seul et abandonner. Et le blond avait très bien compris.. Il baissa la tête, et lui dit triste._

**« Bah va le rejoindre alors. Je suis sûr qu'il doit t'attendre quelques part... »**

_Le brun laissa un petit silence, et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il se retrouvais avec une larme qui coulais sur sa joue. Une, bientôt suivit par deux ou trois autres, toujours plus nombreuses. Les mots commencèrent a se bloquer dans sa gorge, refusant de sortir, comme toujours... Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, pour éviter que le blond ne le voit encore pleurer. Il réussit quand même a dire entre deux sanglots._

**« Il... Il m'as quitté... »**

_Le blond releva la tête quand il entendit la voix pleine de trémolo de son ami. Il pleurais... Pour un autre que lui. C'était bizarre cette sensation en lui, cette envie de lui hurler qu'il l'avais mérité, qu'il n'était qu'un enfoiré, et en même temps cette envie de pleurer avec lui. C'était vraiment la fin? Comme ça, Takanori ne l'aimait plus, ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. Ça ne pouvais pas finir comme ça, ils s'étaient trompés sur la fin de l'histoire. Normalement le prétendant avait la princesse, elle faisait ce qu'elle devait, et ne s'enfuyait pas avec le Prince charmant... Nan... Il y avait forcément une erreur..._

_Le regard inquiet et perdu du blond croisa une fraction de seconde, le regard triste et trempé du brun, qui pleurais. Le pauvre blond, finit par prendre le brun dans ses bras. Non pas pour le réconforté, mais pour essayer de se réconforté lui-même en serrant l'unique amour de sa vie. C'était égoïste? Évidemment, ils étaient les rois de l'égoïsme, tout catégories confondues. Mais le brun se laissa complètement aller dans ses bras, si fort et puissant qui l'entouraient. Il avait toujours aimé qu'on le serre comme ça, se sentir en sécurité, peut importe ce qui se passait dans sa vie, peut importe ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Être dans ses bras c'était toujours être dans un autre monde. Un monde qui le rendait un peu plus fort. Et là alors qu'il n'attendait rien de son Ex. L'ex bassiste lui chuchota à l'oreille..._

**« Va le retrouver. Si tu l'aime, batte-toi pour lui, et soit sincère. »**

_Jamais il n'aurais crut que le blond serais capable de compassion, de gestes aussi tendres et affectueux sans avoir l'envie que ça finisse tout nu. Et en plus de ça... Il lui disait d'aller le rejoindre. Takanori se rendit compte a ce moment là, que c'était la chose la plus dur a dire, par Ryuji ça semblais si naturel mais dur, mais pour Ryo, c'était un effort sur-humain. C'était la preuve qu'ils l'aimaient. Tout les deux l'aimaient au point de le laisser partir pour qu'il soit heureux. Les larmes du brun n'en finissaient plus de couler, et malgré ses débuts maladroits, le blond finit par trouver les bons gestes pour sécher les larmes du brun. Choses qu'il n'avais jamais faites auparavant. _

_Taka-Chan, finit par lâcher le blond, qui le lâcha en retour, et tout deux se séparèrent, permettant au brun de sécher ses larmes du bouts des doigts, avant de se laisser tomber sur l'herbe qui entourait le banc. Il s'allongea sur le sol et regarda le ciel en soupirant. Le blond suivit le mouvement, et alla s'installer a côté du plus petit. Dans un silence de mort, le blond reprit sur lui, et déclara._

**« ... Je m'excuse de t'avoir quitter comme ça, et je me ferais a l'idée que tu sorte avec lui... Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux... Et surtout, ce qui te rend heureux. »**

_Le brun ne répondit rien... mais il se rappela d'une phrase que lui avait dites Ryuji. **« Tu**** pourras a nouve****au être malheureux avec lui si tu le veux. » **Il ne voulais pas être malheureux, et avec personnes... D'après les faits, il devrait se mettre avec le garçon... Ryu lui avait dit qu'il ne voulais pas qu'il soit triste, jamais, qu'il ne le supporterais pas... Et Ryo voulais son bonheur... Il devait être avec Ryu, le bonheur serais là... Mais il refusait d'y penser. Il refusait de choisir entre Ryu et Ryo... Et puis, c'était pas encore finit comme rencontre. Il fallait attendre la fin. Le brun se redressa et s'assit face au blond qui se redressa aussi pour lui faire face. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, quand Taka-Chan lui dit tout bas._

**« Pendant 12 ans, je n'ai voulu que toi. Il y a quelques mois encore, je pensait qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre... Mais dit moi, pourquoi il faut toujours qu'on se fasse du mal?... Est-ce qu'ils ont tous raison? C'est ma faute si tout va de travers? Est-ce que je fait que de la merde comme ils disent? Dit moi, tout ça c'est a cause de moi? »**

_En deux ans de vie communes, il n'avais jamais vu Takanori aussi fragiles que ses derniers temps. Cette histoire d'absence, et ce retour, c'était peut être trop pour lui?.. Il avait peut être du mal a supporter d'être la solution de tout les problèmes des autres... Le blond baissa la tête jouant avec une brindille et lui dit pensif..._

**« Je crois que 'Tsuaki a un amant... Il est là beaucoup plus tard... Il part plus tôt aussi... Et puis... Il est comme toi avant... Il raccroche toujours quand j'arrive et qu'il téléphone. Il me dit que tout va bien... qu'il m'aime encore... Il essaye de me faire croire que tout est comme avant... Mais j'ai jamais été stupide. Je savais tout. J'ai toujours su quand tu me trompais... Tellement que je savais quel jours, et quand tu aurais du remords pour t'attaquer pendant cette période. Je suis pas fier de ce que je t'ai fait... »** _acheva le blond._

_Le brun soupira, il ne répondait pas a sa question. Il ne répondait a rien du tout... Ou alors... peut être que si, qu'il lui disait que c'était aussi de sa faute a lui. Takanori rougit un peu, quand le blond lui demanda._

**« Pourquoi tu m'as fait écouter vos ébats? Tu voulais que je souffre de t'avoir quitter, et t'entendre te consoler avec un autre?... »**

_Ce fut au tour du brun de baisser la tête et de se prendre de passion pour l'herbe verdoyante sur laquelle ils étaient assis. Il répondit toujours de sa petite voix._

**« Nan. C'est Ryuji qui l'as fait. Il était jaloux de toi. Que tu m'appelle. Il a toujours été gentil, tendre et affectueux avec moi. Il a toujours supporter que je t'aime sans rien dire de mal sur toi. J'étais vraiment heureux avec lui., il ne voulais pas me faire de mal, et m'en a jamais fait... C'était la plus belle relation que j'ai jamais eut... Mais il m'as quitté... pour que je me remette avec toi. Parce que c'est ce que je voulais avant... »**

_Le blond avait lever les yeux sur le brun. Alors c'était ça que voulais Takanori? Juste l'impression qu'on l'aimait? qu'on prenait soin de lui. Il soupira et lui dit honteux._

**« Je voulais seulement le dénigré... De dire tout le mal que je pensait de lui. Te dire des choses horribles sur lui pour que tu me reviennes. Je voulais que tu soit dégoûter de lui... Je viens de me rendre compte... Que j'ai perdu ton coeur depuis bien longtemps, beaucoup plus longtemps qu'on ne l'imagine... J'ai jamais été celui que tu aurais aimé... Saeki-San a l'air d'un chic type... Je vois pas ce qui te retient encore ici... »**

_Takanori n'en revenait pas, il avait manger quoi ce matin le petit blondinet? Il était tout aussi triste que le brun, triste a en pleurer. Si Ryo ne voyais pas ce qui le retenait... C'est parce qu'il n'avais pas compris ce que Taka essayait désespérément de lui dire depuis le début. Il regarda le blond dans les yeux et lui dit sincèrement._

**« Ce qui me retient... C'est mon amour pour toi. Malgré la merveilleuse relation que j'ai eut avec lui... Je peut pas tirer un trait sur toi... Tu est celui que je veux, et personne ne pourras jamais rien y changer. » **_Le blond avait l'air d'être heureux, et se remit a espéré. Les yeux pétillants, il le regardait sans oser dire un mot, avant qu'il ne reprenne._ **« ... Mais j'étais si bien avec lui. Je pourrais pas choisir entre l'homme de ma vie, et la relation de mes rêves avec un homme vraiment parfait et ... qui tiens une place importante dans mon coeur. »** _Il vit le blond baisser la tête deux minutes._**« ... Comprend moi... »**

_Mais le blond ne se laissa pas faire, il se jeta sur le brun, les faisant tomber tout deux sur l'herbe. Lui sur Takanori, ça faisait bien longtemps, il était tellement beau quand il était allongé, avec un sourire surpris et innocent sur ses lèvres. Ryo posa chastement ses lèvres rosées sur ses homologues, et lui répondit tout bas._

**« Je te promet de changer pour ne plus jamais te faire de mal. » **

_Takanori eut un léger sourire, il était content que tout se soit bien passé avec Ryo... Mais la tournure des choses n'étaient pas prévu... Et ça n'était pas vraiment ce a quoi il s'attendait, bien qu'il appréciait toujours que le blond soit sur lui a le regarder avec ses yeux amoureux, et ce sourire heureux sur ses lèvres. De plus avec le ciel bleu en arrière plan, le blond était vraiment beaucoup plus blond, il sembla même au brun, qu'il avait une auréole sur la tête.. En tout cas il était vraiment beau comme ça, c'est tout ce qui comptais a ce moment là. Il était capable de le rendre encore plus amoureux au détour d'une phrase, et de l'agacer d'un regard, mais c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Il était simplement là a le regarder, quand le blond rajouta_

**« Je le promet a Ryuji. »**

_Takanori ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et alla chercher lui même le contact avec les deux plus beau bouts de chair rosés qu'il avait sous les yeux. Seul Reita avait l'habitude d'être parfait, et d'être un parfait enfoiré en même temps. Et c'est pour ça qu'il aimait son Reita/Ryo. _

_Peut de gens peuvent un jours dire : « J'ai trouvé l'amour, le vrais, le seul et l'unique »... Et a ce moment précis, Taka avait l'impression d'être une de ses rares et chanceuses personnes... Mais... pour combien de temps encore...?_

-

-

* * *

-

Hm... Ruki est une Salope xD.

A peine quitter, il se met avec quelqu'un d'autre...Quel Salope ce Ruki ... Heureusement que je l'aime tiens (-.-') Enfin bref... c'est la vie...


	17. Difficile Choix

**Titre de la Fic:** La Plus Grosse Erreur De Sa Vie

**Titre du Chapitre:** Difficile Choix

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas et miyavi non plus xD. L'histoire est mienne et Ryuji Saeki est mon perso! Je l'ai copyrighter xDDD.

**Note**:

Faite attention Chien Méchant xDDD

Bonne lecture, et amusez vous bien xD

-

* * *

-

-

_Le petit brun soupira d'agacement. Il fallait toujours qu'il recommence... A chaque fois c'était la même chose, il pouvais pas revenir tranquillement. Mais heureusement que le grand brun sur son lit lui donna un petit coup derrière la tête en lui disant mort de dire._

**« Rigole! Au moins il le prend bien... »**

_Ouais c'était vrais, mais quand même, il aimais pas ça. Il soupira en souriant et se retourna pour lui rendre le coup en disant_

**« J'aimerais qu'il arrête de dire ça... Ça m'énerve tu peut pas savoir... »**

**« Mais... c'était drôle... Moi je trouve. » **_Soupira Joya sous les coups de son amis_

**« Tu trouve que 'C'est quand que tu nous ramène une fiancé' c'est drôle toi?! Pas moi! »** _s'énerva le petit Taka-Chou._

_Il se leva, et monta sur le lit pour frapper avec un coussin le grand Gothic, qui essayait malgré tout de se défendre avec ... Bah un coussin lui aussi, mais fallait d'abord qu'il en trouve un a porté de mains, et là c'était la galère. Il se résigna a prendre des coups sans rien dire, de toute façon, quand le nabot ne s'y attendrais pas, il lui sauteras dessus pour lui faire la peau... La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Et comme prévu par le gothic, le petit brun s'arrêta tout seul et se posa contre son mur en soupirant. Il jeta un petit coup d'oeil a son amis et lui dit un peu triste_

**« Il va comment Yu' depuis le temps...? »**

_Il sentait que son amis avait l'âme plus pensive qu'il n'y paraissait deux secondes avant. Il se redressa un peu mieux, et répondit avec un petit sourire rassurant._

**« Il va très bien... Un peu triste que tu l'appelle plus... ».**

_Takanori hocha la tête, se disant mentalement qu'il appellerais Yu' dans les prochains jours. Mais le silence se réinstalla entre les deux hommes. Un silence un peu lourd, et beaucoup moins drôle que tout ceux qu'ils avaient eut ensemble avant. Le plus grand ne savait pas quoi dire, et puis soudain il se rappela de quelque chose, et il reprit alors tout heureux._

**« En parlant de ça... Takamasa nous a appeler pour savoir si... Tu nous avait encore abandonner. Je crois que tu lui manque un peu quand même... »**

**« Je m'en fiche de lui. » **_trancha le brun. _

_Le piercer alla contester sa réponse, mais Taka-Chan ne se laissa pas démonter et ajouta en le regardant dans les yeux, si sur de lui._

**« C'est lui qui m'as virer de sa vie. Alors j'en ai plus rien a faire. »**

_Il ferma sa bouche... Il se souvenait pas d'avoir vu le plus petit aussi... Catégorique. Du moins pas avec les gens, malheureusement il ne pouvais pas prévenir Takamasa, ni Yukata d'où était le brun, et de ce qu'il faisait. Il lui avait promis de ne rien dire a personne. Il soupira car le silence revenait encore. Et le brun ne l'aidait pas. Finalement, le plus grand eut une idée. Il le saisit par la mains et l'entraîna hors de la chambre._

**« Maiiis tu fait quoi là? »**_ lui cria le brun pas vraiment d'accord._

**« On va résoudre ton problème! »** _conclut le plus grand qui le forçait déjà a aller dans la cuisine, et l'obligea a s'asseoir. _

_Il garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, quand il vit sa mère arriver dans la pièce avec un sourire rayonnant._

**« Taka-Chan, tu est enfin sortit de ta chambre. »**

_La dite personne baissa la tête et jeta un regard noir au grand brun fier de lui qui prenait place a ses côtés. Il faisait un grand sourire a la mère de son amis et dit a sa mère._

**« Il a besoin de votre aide. Mais il ne l'avoueras pas. Vous savez comment il peut être têtu par moment. » **

**« Oui tout à fait, déjà tout petit il faisait des caprices... »**_ La mère le regarda et lui dit_ **« Et ce n'est pas bien de faire des caprices Monsieur Matsumoto Takanori! »**

_Le rouge monta au joues du chanteur qui baissait de plus en plus la tête cherchant désespérément un moyen de devenir invisible, de disparaître, sans grand succès. Et son amis qui souriait d'une façon, vraiment adorable... C'était sûrement comme ça qu'il faisait pour son travail. Un grand sourire et il avait tout ce qu'il voulais a ses pieds... Frustrant (-.-'). Et sa mère reprit_

**« Vous voulez boire quelques choses mes petits? » **

**« Oh oui un thé s'il vous plait. »**_ répondit le gothic._

**« ... On est pas petit... On est adulte maman... »**_ Soupira Takanori_

**« Mais tu va mieux parler a ta mère oui! Respecte-la, c'est une brave femme d'avoir élevé un garçon aussi dur que toi. »** _le gronda l'autre brun... En le gratifiant d'un coup dans les côtes._

**« Oui c'est sûr, ce n'était pas tout les jours faciles de l'élever. Il n'écoutait jamais ce qu'on lui disait... Du sucre? » **

_A les regarder, ils semblaient qu'ils complotaient tout les deux contre lui. C'était vraiment pas sa journée du tout... Entre les appelles de Ryo, et ça... Il soupira en les regardant faire comme si il n'était pas là. Il essaya de se lever, mais le grand brun le fit vite se rasseoir et lui dit._

**« On ne quitte pas une table tant que tout n'est pas finit. Alors maintenant tu reste ici. »**

**« Alors... Quel aide pourrais-je t'apporter Taka-Chan? » **_lui demanda sa mère en portant le thé a ses lèvres._

_Han, Takanori n'avais jamais supporter le thé, et rien que les voir comme ça, ça lui donnais pas envie du tout. Le grand brun, souriait toujours a sa mère... Encore heureux qu'il savait qu'il était homosexuelle, sinon, il aurais eut l'impression que Joyama draguait sa mère. D'ailleurs son amis dit._

**« Et bien voilà. Votre cher fils, que j'affectionne beaucoup, a le dons de se mettre dans des situations pas possibles. Et maintenant il se retrouve avec deux soupirants a ses pieds. Et ce jeune homme n'arrive pas a se décider... » **

_Résumé comme ça... Il avait l'air d'un beau salop le Takanori. Il avait honte de parler de ça avec sa mère. C'est vrais quoi, c'était pas un sujet qu'on abord comme ça avec ses parents, surtout quand on sait qu'il est exclusivement intéresser par les hommes. Qu'il en parle avec son amis, encore c'était normal, mais avec elle. Il se sentait super mal a l'aise, et le gothic avait l'air de prendre un certain plaisir a l'humilier, tout comme sa mère apparemment. Il soupira encore une fois, alors que ses yeux croisèrent les prunelles chocolats de sa mère, qui ne disait mots. Il se souvint qu'elle eut vaguement vent il y a des années que Takanori était plus ou moins... la salop de son école... Han, elle devait être super déçut de son fils. Un petit silence s'installa avant qu'elle ne le brise de sa douce voix._

**« Et bien?. Si tu en disait un peu plus, Ton ami et moi pourrions t'aider. Taka-Chan qu'est-ce que je te disait tout les jours? »**

**« Que je ne devait pas faire de caprices? »** _lança a hasard Taka-Chan.._

_Cela n'était pas la bonne réponse, vu la tête de sa mère. Elle reprit_

**« Non, Baka! Je te disait que si tu ne parlais pas de tes problèmes on ne pouvais pas t'aider voyons. Pourquoi tu ne sort jamais avec des gens aussi polie et bien élevé que ce jeune homme »**

**« Peut être parce que je suis partit pendant 10 ans... Et qu'il a fait sa vie sans moi... ... Il est déjà pris de toute façon, et il m'intéresse pas. »**

_A la regarder un peu plus longtemps, il pouvais voir les traces d'inquiétudes que ses erreurs, et son absence avaient laisser sur son visage. Il avait vraiment fait de la merde pendant ces dix derniers années. Vraiment une grosse merde. Encore heureux que Joyama n'avais pas voulue parler de ça avec son père. C'était pas vraiment le genre de personne qui acceptais pleinement que son fils ne lui donne jamais de descendant, et surtout, il devait avoir peut être un peur qu'un jours son fils essaye de le draguer ou quelques choses comme ça. Pourquoi il n'y avais qu'une mère qui pouvais aimer son fils sans rien demander en retour?_

_Après avoir longuement regarder sa mère, il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le brun a côté de lui, qui lui faisait signe d'en parler. Mais il en avais pas envie du tout. Il finit par regarder le sucre encore sur la table en disant d'une voix un petit peu basse._

**« Relation compliqué, intense, autodestructrice, et imparfaite, contre relation simple, douce, constructive, et parfaite. »**

_Son amis ne fut pas tellement content de sa façon de résumé et reprit._

**« Tout a oublié l'essentiel Takanori... La relation compliqué c'est celle avec... Ryo, et l'autre, avec un gamin, d'une vingtaine d'années. »**

_Takanori leva les yeux au ciels, comme si ça avait pu lui échapper. Sa mère fronça les sourcils et répondit_

**« Ryo? le petit Suzuki qui traînait avec lui a une époque? Celui qui était dans votre groupe? »**

**« Oui celui-la même. »** _répondit Joyama en finissant son thé._

_Il se leva et débarrassa la table, alors que la mère reprit._

**« Hm... Tu n'est pas raisonnable Taka-Chan. Un jeune? Tu n'as pas peur qu'on te prenne pour un vieux pervers? En même temps... Une relation comme celle que tu a dit avec le petit Suzuki... Ce n'est pas non plus génial... »**

_Super... sa mère était arrivé au même conclusion que lui. Mais il aimais Ryo plus que tout au monde, alors pourquoi il hésitait encore? Il soupira, alors que Joyama se rassit en lui disant._

**« Et toi dans tout ça...? Tu n'as pas une préférence? »**

**« Tu sais très bien que si. J'aime Ryo. Je l'aime... a en crever... Mais je supporte pas notre relation... Surtout qu'il veut pas quitter son mec... »** _lâcha Takanori..._

**« Quoi? Tu sort avec un homme déjà pris? »**_ sa mère ajouta juste après._ **« Tu ferais mieux de les oublier tout les deux. Ces relations ne sont pas bonne pour toi. Un homme déjà pris, et un jeunot... »**

**« Il n'as même pas 17 ans » **_précisa Takanori en passant._

_Joyama se leva surpris et lui dit_

**« QUOI? Mais t'as pas honte? 20 ans d'écart. MAIS TU POURRAIS ÊTRE SON PÈRE! »**

_Takanori soupira, en voyant que sa mère était plus ou moins choqué de la vie sexuelle de son fils, et Joyama aussi... Il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un dépravé. Il finit par se lever, et leur dit._

**« Je crois qu'on a finit... Je suis un Pervers, tout le monde l'a compris. Merci de votre précieuse aide. »**

_Et il s'en alla comme ça, retournant dans sa chambre. Mais le Gothic le suivit, il le rattrapa de justesse devant sa chambre, et y entra avec lui. Le brun lui dit_

**« C'est bon, si c'est pour me faire la moral, c'est pas la peine... Je suis pas d'humeur.. »**

**« Mais tu te rend compte que tu pourrais te faire arrêter pour viol? »** _s'énerva un peu le brun._

**« Nan. Tu vois a la différence de vous, sa famille comprend, et accepte parfaitement que je soit un putin de vieux pervers qui baise leurs fils dans leurs propres maison quand il en a envie, en le faisant crier assez fort pour que toute la ville soit au courant de ce qui se passe! » **

_Et oui, fallait pas chercher le plus petit. Il avait ses sautes d'humeur comme tout le monde. Le plus grand se laissa tomber sur le lit et lui dit un peu calmer..._

**« Alors comme ça... Tu tiens vraiment a lui alors... Mais pourquoi t'est pas rester avec lui? »**

_Takanori soupira, et s'allongea a côté de son amis._

**« Il m'as jeté pour que j'aille avec Ryo. Et Ryo m'as dit de me remettre avec Ryuji si c'était ce que je voulais. Mais... Je sais pas ce que je veux... J'ai jamais su... »**

_Le grand brun, le colla a lui et d'un geste amical déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de lui dire._

**« Si... Tu a toujours voulue Ryo, et tu l'as eut, et pas qu'une fois... Et tu le veux encore... Mais maintenant, tu veux aussi le gamin. C'est tout. »**

_Takanori regarda les prunelles du grand brun, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Joyama. Joya' se rendit compte que si il le laissait faire, ils allaient mal finir. Il repoussa alors Takanori et lui dit._

**« C'est ça ton problème. A chaque fois que tu te sent seul tu saute sur la première personne que tu vois. C'est pas une solution... Ça fait juste tout compliqué. »**

_Le brun s'écarta alors du plus grand, et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, en soupirant une nouvelle fois..._

**« Alors... Ils avaient raison... Je suis une salope.. »**

_Interpeller par ce qu'il disait, il s'assit a côté de son amis, et lui dit_

**« Qui ça 'ils' ? »**

_Ses yeux, croisèrent ceux du plus petit remplit de tristesse et de haine contre soi-même._

**« A l'école... J'avais la réputation d'être la salope de services... Ils avaient raison... Je peut pas m'empêcher de sauter sur les gens... »**

_L'homme a la lèvre piercer le pris dans ses bras, et le berça doucement en lui soufflant a l'oreille._

**« Tu le faisait pas avec Ryuji ça...? »**

**« ... non... »** _soupira encore une fois le petit brun._

**« Choisit Ryuji alors. Tu l'aime, il t'aime vraiment... Et tu est heureux avec lui. »**

_Il avait raison, tout lui disait de ce mettre avec Ryu... Tout... Sauf son coeur... Qui ne pouvais pas vraiment s'y résoudre. Il soupira, enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'autre, et lui répondit.._

**« Mais ça ne duras pas, il s'ennuiera, et me laisseras tout seul. Et puis... J'aime Ryo. »**

**« ... Taka... Fait un essaie avec Ryo... Et si sa marche pas... Ce n'était pas lui qui fallait choisir. »**_ lui répondit doucement le brun qui le berçait toujours..._

**« Dis... Tu pourras expliqué a Ryo tout ça...? Lui dire ce que j'attends de lui? ... Parce que ... je sais que si j'essaye... On va finir par faire l'amour, et rien se dire... J'aime pas envie de ça. J'ai pas envie... »**

_La voix si fragile et enfantine de son ami, le fit tendrement sourire. Il regarda sa montre, bientôt il s'en irais retourner voir son homme a la maison qui s'inquiète pour ce petit bout d'être humain si compliqué. Il le serra dans ses bras et lui dit._

**« Promis. Je lui transmettrais. Je veux que tu soit heureux Taka-Chan. Je sais que tu prendras les bonnes décisions. »**

_C'était plus pour lui redonner confiance en lui, que de vrais pensées. Il savait que son amis se trompais toujours, qu'il faisait toujours les mauvais choix, qu'il disait toujours ce qu'il ne devait pas dire... Takanori rêvais de perfection pour ses relations, mais il était loin de l'être et c'était ça qui posait problème. Pourtant, quand on apprenais a le connaître, on ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de le trouver attachant, malgré sa maladresses, sa sensibilité a fleur de peau, et ses emportements inexpliqué par moment. Il était bizarre le petit brun. Mais c'était pour ça que tout le monde l'aimait. Joyama espérait qu'il trouve le bonheur et la paix... Mais a en croire ce qu'il disait, il l'avais abandonné pour vivre une histoire compliqué, imparfaite, et conflictuel avec l'homme de ses rêves. Le temps dira si il avait fait le bon choix..._

-

-

* * *

-

Han, encore un peu de torture psychologique xD. J'aime sa mère et Aoi qui le fout dans des situations pas possible, c'est trop drôle. Hm le prochain chapitre ... J'ai encore aucune idée xDDD...

Si vous saviez la fin que jleurs réservent ... Enfin j'en dit pas plus xDDD.

De toute façon je suis pas vraiment proche de la finir (enfin beaucoup plus qu'au tout début xD) Donc y'a pas de problème Shi' xD.


	18. Le revoir

**Titre de la Fic:** La Plus Grosse Erreur De Sa Vie

**Titre du Chapitre:** Le revoir...

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas et miyavi non plus xD. L'histoire est mienne et Ryuji Saeki est mon perso! Je l'ai copyrighter xDDD.

**Note**:

Han, alors si j'ai bien fait mon calcule... il reste 4 ou 5 chapitre avant que se soit fini... Donc le chapitre 22 ou 23 seras le dernier xD. Alors profites-en un peu xDDD

(edit: Finalement, il risquerais d'avoir un ou deux chapitres de plus xD. Enfin profites-en quand même xDDD)

-

* * *

-

-

_... Il n'avais pas envie de le voir. C'était normal, c'était compréhensible... Mais lui, il avait envie de lui parler, de le voir, de lui dire que tout s'était arrangé entre eux, grâce a lui. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne résistait pas a l'envie de le lui dire. C'était mal, c'était déplacé, mais il avait toujours été comme ça. Il voulais le remercier, et surtout... Le voir. Il avait envie de le voir. Mais il ne pouvais pas. A chaque fois qu'il allait chez lui, qu'il demandait a le voir... On lui claquait la porte au nez en lui disant qu'il n'était pas là. Mais il savais parfaitement qu'il était là. Il savais, et le sentait gros comme une maison. Néanmoins devant ce barrage, il n'osait pas se rebeller, ni même forcer l'accès. Nan. A quoi ça pouvais bien servir? A rien..._

_Et puis, il avait trouver un autre moyen pour l'avoir rien qu'à lui pendant quelques minutes. Il l'avais souvent fait avant... Bien avant tout ça... C'est pour ça qu'il était là... Dans ce couloir a attendre. Et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Ryuji pas très frai. Le directeur eut un sourire et leur dit_

**« Bien, je vous laisses discutez entre vous. Veillez bien a ce qu'il retourne en cour après.. »**

_Et il les laissa tout les deux ensembles dans ce couloir, blanc, et froid. Il voyait bien qu'il n'allais pas super bien, et comme un débile, Takanori étendit ses lèvres dans un sourire en le regardant. Ryuji avait changer de couleur de cheveux... Il les avaient tout noir avec des reflets violets foncé... D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que ça de changer. Il semblais beaucoup plus sombre qu'avant... Un gothique n'aurai pas mieux fait. Le yeux du jeune homme au cheveux noir croisèrent le sourire du brun... Et se dévoua a parler le premier._

**« Quoi? Pourquoi tu sourit? »**

**« J'ai une bonne nouvelle... » ** _répondit le plus vieux. _

_Ryu ne semblais pas le croire. Il soupira les bras croiser, et le regard vide. Il murmura quelque choses _

**« Tu parles d'une bonne nouvelle... »** _Et dit plus fort _**« Je retourne en classe. C'était vraiment génial de te voir. Aller a plus »**

_Et sans rien ajouter de plus, le petit être gothique se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de classe pour couper court a la conversation. Mais Takanori le retint et lui dit._

**« Comment ça 'tu parles d'une bonne nouvelle?' »**

_Le plus jeune soupira, et se libéra de la prise de Taka. Il lui dit d'un air pas sympathique._

**« Me prend pas pour un con. Tu est venu me dire que t'est a nouveau avec lui.. T'as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit? Ou t'est trop con pour retenir quoi que ce soit? »**

_Le brun le regarda un peu surpris par sa réaction. C'est vrais qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était jaloux qu'il préfère Ryo... Il était surtout étonné du ton sur lequel il lui avait répondu. Il n'avais jamais vu Ryuji pas content... Du moins avec lui. C'était nouveau... Et ça faisait mal. Mais Takanori était Takanori, et ne se laissa pas faire. Il lui répondit mécontent_

**« Ne me parles pas comme ça! Je voulais juste te remercier! c'est tout. »**

_Ryu, n'apprécia pas non plus ce qu'il répondait. Il voyait bien que son « bouche trou » n'allais pas vraiment bien, mais ça l'énervait qu'on lui parle mal._

**« Me remercier? Me remercier de quoi? Que tu soit avec un pauvre type déjà pris qui te baiseras et te feras encore souffrir? Ou me remercier d'avoir fait mon propre malheurs? Si t'est venu pour ça. Tu peut repartir tout de suite. J'ai pas envie de te voir. Je pense que t'avait du le comprendre... »**

_Encore une fois, il tourna le dos a Takanori. Il voulais partir, ne plus le voir. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avais pas réussit a lui parler pendant tout ce temps. Le brun soupira et lui dit_

**« Je suis désolé. Moi non plus j'aime pas te voir souffrir... »**

_Et le brun attendit quelques temps pour voir si il allait se retourner, et lui parler un peu, quand même. Mais rien... Il se résigna a s'en aller, se détournant de lui, alors voilà. C'était finit, comme ça. Il avait perdu un amis... Après quelques pas, et quelques temps de silence, le petit noiraud questionna tout seul._

**« Pourquoi..? Pourquoi il a fallut que ça tombe sur moi?... »**

_Le brun se stoppa et fit demi-tour, il le regarda triste de le voir aller aussi mal a cause de lui. Il lui répondit hésitant..._

**« ... Je... Je sais pas... »**

_Mais le noiraud ne semblais pas vraiment lui parler a lui. Taka-Chan s'avança alors vers lui, doucement, comme un chasseur s'approche de sa proie, en silence, par surprise... Pour pas qu'elle ait peur et qu'elle s'enfuie. Le noiraud finit par se laisser tomber doucement, en soupirant sur le mur. Il continua tristement, alors que le brun se mit a sa hauteur._

**« Je comprend pas... ... Je... Je me suis fait la moitié de la ville... Et il a fallut que t'arrive... Pourquoi moi..? Pourquoi...? »**

_Takanori ne savais pas vraiment si Ryuji allait se mettre a pleurer... Il ne pensait pas, Ryu était un homme fort... en tout cas beaucoup plus que lui. Il prit alors Ryuji dans ses bras, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en avait envie et qu'il se retenait. C'était bizarre, mais a chaque fois... Il avais l'impression que Ryu était fait pour ses bras. Mais il ne le dira a personne, il le garderais au fond de lui, en silence. Taka essaya de lui dire quelques choses de réconfortant... Mais il était vraiment pas doué non plus._

**« Je vais sortir de ta vie... Tu pourras faire comme avant... »**

_Il n'avais rien compris... Mais vraiment rien.. Il le compris en regardant le visage de son cadet qui avait l'air d'avoir envie de lui fracasser le crâne contre le mur a côté d'eux. Le plus jeune soupira et lui dit vraiment exténué..._

**« Tu est comme lui... Vous ne comprenez jamais rien. »**

_Le brun le lâcha, et s'assit a ses côtés en réfléchissant. D'accord, il était jaloux de Ryo, mais bon, a part que Taka le laisse en paix pour qu'il reprenne sa vie d'avant...Il voyais pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Il soupira doucement et tourna la tête vers Ryuji._

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux? Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi...? »**

_Le noiraud soupira lui aussi. Il aurais aimé qu'il comprenne tout seul. Mais comme la dernière fois, il devait toujours tout lui dire, et tout faire a sa place. Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit tout bas._

**« Mais t'as compris... Tu vois pas que je t'aime a me laisser mourir? Te quitter pour ton bien a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eut a faire. Je n'ai aucune envie de t'imaginer avec lui. Aucune envie de savoir que tout va bien... Aucune envie de souffrir comme tu a souffert avec lui... Moi tout ce que je veux... c'est toi. »**

_Il se tût... en le regardant toujours dans les yeux... Il vit alors que Takanori allait émettre des objections... Il le laissa même faire..._

**« Mais... Tu.. Enfin... C'est... Moi...Nous... »**

_Taka-Chan était un peu perdu... Jamais il n'avais penser qu'il puisse être amoureux de lui. Il se rendit compte a quel point il était un salop. Il avait hésiter a rester avec lui, alors qu'il ne pensait pas un seul instant que Ryu pouvais l'aimer... Il n'avais pas non plus penser qu'il aurais put souffrir de ce qu'il faisait... Tout ce qu'il avait vu, c'était son but : Ryo. Il pensait s'être un peu égaré avec le jeune garçon... Mais... Non. Enfin de compte... Ils avaient eut une belle et vrai histoire. Ryuji reprit alors en baissant un peu la tête, sans le lâcher du regard quand même..._

**« Je sais ce que tu pense... Oui je suis jeune, j'ai la vie devant moi... Tu pense que de toute façon, si on était ensemble je te laisserais tomber pour un autre... Que je crois t'aimer mais que c'est pas vrais que c'est juste du désir... Mais je m'en fou de ça. Je m'en fou des autres... C'est la vérité...**

**Peut importe que tu aurais pu être mon père, ou que tout le monde parlent mal de nous... Je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi. Rien que toi. »**

_Il n'attendait la réponse du chanteur, quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit laissant sortir les élèves qui regardaient bizarrement les deux hommes assis contre le mur. Takanori se releva suivit de près par Ryuji qui essayait de se faire tout petit quand un adolescent de sa classe s'approcha du noiraud et lui prit la mains avant de lui rouler une pelle._

**« Tu me présente pas? »**

_Le brun faillit s'étrangler en voyant la scène... Mais il ne dit rien, il fit un beau sourire de faux-cul, et dit ironiquement a Ryuji._

**« Je t'en pris, présente nous... »**

_Ryu hésita un instant, mais il craqua et dit..._

**« Hm Takanori je te présente Sasori, mon ... » **

**« Petit ami »**_ Acheva le dénommer Sasori_

**« Oui voilà.. Mon petit ami... Et lui c'est mon... Frère. »** _mentit-Ryuji._

_Takanori eut un grand sourire totalement faux, et resta courtois avec eux. Alors Que Ryuji était mort de trouille que Taka dise quelques choses, ou que Sasori veuille faire le beau... _

**« Il ne faut pas avoir honte de sortir avec un homme. Les autres tu t'en fous... nan? »**_ conclu Taka-Chan._

_Sasori trouvais le brun très cool comme frère.. Et surtout n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il s'en aille pour pouvoir jouir pleinement du fait que Ryu était son petit ami. Le noiraud se gratta l'arrière de la tête en rougissant._

**« Hm.. Oui.. C'est vrais. » **

**« Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas.. »**_ répondit le brun._

_Sasori ne comprenait pas, et quant à Ryuji il n'eut pas le temps de trouver ça bizarre que Takanori le saisit a la ceinture et l'attira tout contre lui pour l'embrasser avidement, se collant a lui avec des petites mains qui se faisait plus ou moins baladeuse sur le corps du jeune homme... Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention du jeune petit ami de Ryuji qui les sépara en engueulant Ryu_

**« Mais tu est répugnant! Faire ça avec ton propre frère! »**

_Bien évidemment le Directeur qui se promenait pour voir si tout allais bien, arriva du côté des agiter, car leurs baiser avait crée une vrais émeute de gens homophobes et de ceux qui trouvais ça trop... Oser. Le directeur arriva et commença a demander ce qui se passait._

**« C'est quoi ce bordel dans le couloir? »**

**« Saeki-San a embrasser son frère! Je les ai vu! »** _répondit Sasori mécontent._

_Par pure réflexe, Ryu attrapa la mains du brun qu'il serra fort. Takanori ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de penser que si il n'avais pas fait ça, Ryuji pourrais être tranquillement entrain de roucouler dans les bras du pauvre adolescent. Et le directeur regarda le noiraud et lui dit_

**« C'est vrai cette histoire? »**

**« Si vous voulez vous adresser a quelqu'un, c'est a moi que vous le ferez! Le premier qui parle mal, ou qui fait chier Ryuji je le dégomme, C'est clair? »** _répondit Taka pas non plus super content. _

_Le directeur fronça les sourcils en les regardants. Mais Ryuji se sentit obligé de donner une explication. Alors que Takanori l'enserra a la taille, il dit au directeur._

**« Hm. En faite... c'est pas mon frère... C'était juste un prétexte pour sécher les cours... En faite... C'est... Enfin bref... Je sort avec lui. C'est tout. »**

_Les gens les regardaient bizarrement, ils murmuraient sur eux... Sasori avait même disparut de leur champ de vision... Quant à Directeur, il était traumatiser parce qu'on venait de lui dire. C'est ce moment là que Ryu choisit pour serrer sa mains, et se mettre a courir avec lui. Il fallait que tout les deux s'en aillent, loin d'ici, pour réfléchir un peu... Attendre que les choses se calmes... Mais Ryuji savait que dans un mois ou deux, on allait encore le regarder bizarrement en se souvenant de son histoire avec un homme de deux fois son âges... Mais tout ce qui l'importait pour l'instant, c'était d'être avec lui malgré les problèmes, s'enfuir tout les deux en amoureux, c'était quelque chose dont il avait toujours rêver. Qu'on l'enlève comme une princesse..._

-

-

* * *

-

Et bah voilà... encore un petit coup de Ruki/Ryuji... J'aime ce couple, c'est pas ma faute... Si j'avais pas décider de faire un Reituki, Reita il passerais vite au oubliettes... Mais non vous inquiéter pas, tout ira bien, tout va bien se finir entre Ruki et Reita.. Enfin... au niveau relationnelle j'entends la fin, c'est une autre histoire xDDD


	19. Faire place net

**Titre de la Fic:** La Plus Grosse Erreur De Sa Vie

**Titre du Chapitre: **Faire place net

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas et miyavi non plus xD. L'histoire est mienne et Ryuji Saeki est mon perso! Je l'ai copyrighter xDDD.

**Note**:

Y'en a qui vont adorer mon avant-dernier chapiiiitre je vous le dit xDDDDD D'ailleurs... J'espère biiiien xDDD

(Pas contente, a chaque fois que je poste un chap, y'a des mots qui sautent... m'énerve tout ça...)

-

* * *

-

-

_Un petit brun tout heureux attendait patiemment dans le lit, dans ce grand lit blanc, et froid que son bel apollon a ses côtés émerges des profondeurs abyssales d'un sommeil durement mérité; mais il y avais attendre, et attendre. Évidement, le plus jeune ne pouvais s'empêcher de suivre du bout des doigts les lignes sculpter sur le torse découvert de son amant endormit. Il s'en était même inventé un jeu, oui un petit jeu débile, comme passer une seule fois sur toutes les lignes, mais revenir a la position initiales... Bien compliqué quand on sait qu'il profitait de temps en temps pour déposer un petit baiser de-ci, de-là. Un jeu auquel il n'était pas bien doué... Mais une voix ensommeillé et assez enjoué le stoppa net, lèvres collées sur la peau tant chéri de l'autre._

**« Ça va...? Tu t'amuse bien...? »**

_Les yeux du brun allèrent chercher le contact dans leur homologues du blonds. Un silence s'installa, un doux, et court silence, coupé par un soudain fou rires collectifs qui dura une bonne dizaine de minutes. Chacun savourais le visage heureux de l'autre avant que le blond n'amène ses lèvres contre celles du brun tout sourire. Ces moments, c'étaient tout ce qui leur manquaient. Des moments de purs bonheurs, sans rien attendre de plus. Être heureux tout simplement. Ryo se leva en s'enfuyant vers la porte, il s'arrêta et fit un demi-tour pour demander._

**« Tu veux un café peut être? »**

**« Y'a que toi qui a besoin de dormir après... Moi je vais très biiiiiieeeen »**_ Répondit tout sourire le petit Brun_

_Le blond fronça les sourcils d'un air mauvais pendant quelques secondes, avant d'afficher un franc sourire et de descendre boire un petit kawa pour se réveiller les idées. Le plus jeune quant à lui se leva quelques secondes plus tard, enfilant au passage juste de quoi masquer son intimité au yeux des meubles qui l'entouraient, et porté par la curiosité se mit a traîner au premier, explorant les pièces... Avant de tomber sur un magnifique piano qui gisait sous une tonne de papier d'impôt, et de factures... Il prit soin de les poser ailleurs, et s'installa derrière le piano. Il releva le truc qui protégeaient les touches, et fit appelle a des forces supérieurs pour raviver sa mémoire embrumé par cette bouffé de bien-être si rare avec lui. _

_Alors que ses mains trouvèrent leur places au dessus des touches, il entama une mélodie qu'il avait appris par coeur bien des années auparavant. Une mélodie que tout le monde aimaient, cette chanson, que tout le monde chantaient encore de temps en temps dans la rue sans vraiment se souvenir de qui cela pouvait bien être. Les paroles? Comment les oublier? Ils les avaient chantées tellement de fois, écouté aussi souvent, qu'elles étaient imprimées dans sa chair, elles étaient lui, il était elles. Avec sa douce voix il se mit a chanter les yeux fermés pour se souvenir de tout..._

**« Yori sou koto de nuguou to shita wasurekirenakatta hi wo  
Anata wa nani mo kikazu ni kono te wo nigettekureta ne »**

**« Cassis.. »** _Résonna une voix derrière lui._

_Takanori s'arrêta et ouvrit doucement les yeux vers la personne qui avait parler. Ce n'était personne d'autre que lui. Il essaya de faire un petit sourire, mais il finit tristement par échouer. Ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus, il se souvenait combien de fois cette chanson lui avait parut faite pour eux. Il n'y avais pas de mystère, il se rappelais bien l'avoir écrite il y a une bonne dizaine d'années pour un certains bassiste avec qui il vivait une histoire compliqué. Le blond prit place a ses côtés appuyant sur quelques touches avec une pointe d'hésitation. Le plus jeune eut un léger sourire en reconnaissant l'intro de « People Error ». Il pensait qu'il avais rayer The GazettE de sa vie... Décidément la vie était faite de surprise... _

_Le blond se pencha vers son amant et scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Ils étaient bien là tout les deux, jusqu'à qu'une voix les surprennent._

**« Je vous dérange peut être?! » **

_Ryo se détacha de son Taka préféré pour être pris par surprise par l'arrivée... De son partenaire... Mais que foutait-il ici? A cette heure-là? Ryo se leva et commença a rattraper le blond qui partait déjà dans le couloir d'un air fâcher._

**« Attends, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois! »**

**« Ah oui? Alors dis moi ce que je crois, toi qui sait tout toujours mieux que tout le monde! »** _répondit-il agacer_

_Takanori qui venait de comprendre que son ancien guitariste était arrivé bien trop tôt, sortit la tête de la pièce pour se rapprocher des deux hommes qui se disputaient en répondant au deux_

**« Mais si c'est exactement ce qu'il croit! »**

_L'ex-Bassiste complètement surpris par la réaction du brun le fixa sans comprendre pourquoi il sortait ce genre de choses, mais la conversation continua sans sa présence._

**« AVEC LUI EN PLUS! NAN MAIS JE VIS UN CAUCHEMAR C'EST PAS POSSIBLE! » **_cria le châtain._

**« ... J'avais essayer de te prévenir, mais tu m'écoutes jamais... » **_dit évasivement Taka-Chan._

_S'en était trop pour le châtain qui était vraiment pas content du tout. Quant au blond il semblais comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il s'explique peut être. Il reprit alors_

**« Nan mais essaye de comprendre au lieu de crier! Sa fait des mois que je suis avec lui, et t'as rien remarquer je te signal! »**

_Taka se retint de rigoler, il avait l'impression que c'était la dispute qu'ils auraient du avoir il y a dix ans au lieu qu'il s'enfuisse comme un lâche. _

**« QUOI? alors comme ça c'est a moi de faire attention a tes amants? MAIS TU ME FAIT QUOI LA? TU M'AVAIS PAS DIT QUE TU VOULAIS PLUS JAMAIS REVOIR SA TRONCHE? QUE TU LE HAÏSSAIT? »** _continua le châtain en descendant les escalier pour trouver une saine façon de faire baisser l'adrénaline._

**« Je vais aller m'habiller hein »**_lâcha Taka qui disparût dans la chambre a coucher._

**« Oh tu peut parler toi! T'es jamais là et puis de toute façon, il se passait plus rien entre toi et moi! »** _nargua Ryo._

_La sonnerie retentit, mais aucun des deux n'allèrent ouvrir._

**« Et la faute a qui? La tienne! J'en avais marre que tu pense a lui! Que dis-je que tu hurle son prénom! Tu te souviens au début? Quand les voisins pensaient que je m'appellait Takanori! »**

_Apparemment Atsuaki avait du vivre des moments bien difficiles avec Ryo-Chan, mais c'était pas étonnant, rien ne pouvais rivalisé avec leurs relations très spécial qu'ils avaient tout les deux. Un peu Sado-Maso c'est vrais, mais chacun ses défauts. Takanori qui avait entendu la sonnette sonner, c'est le cas de le dire finit par lâcher en passant devant les deux qui se disputaient_

**« Surtout vous inquiétez pas je vais ouvrir... »**

_Il alla donc a la porte et l'ouvrit. Le comble, il y avais un bel homme plus ou moins roux qui étaient devant sa porte. Taka eut un sourire et demanda ironiquement_

**« Alors... L'amant du quel? »**

**« Atsuaki »**_ répondit l'inconnue._

_Ils entendirent une voix, celle de Ryo crier_

**« ET C'EST QUI LUI? »**

_Question a laquelle le rouquin adressa un sourire charmeur au petit Brun en répondant_

**« On m'appelle Saga... Je savais pas qu'il y avais autant de monde... Il m'avais dit qu'on serait tout les deux... »**

_Taka le laissa entré et ferma la porte derrière lui, il avait un sourire énorme au lèvres. Il était tout heureux là. La situation était vraiment plus que marrante. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et dit poliment._

**« Moi aussi il m'avais promis qu'on serais seul.. Tu veux un café? et sinon... Tu est son amant depuis quand..? Moi sa fait 6 mois que je sort avec le blond... »**

_Le pauvre Saga, il avais l'air d'être tombé dans une maison de fou, mais il préféra rester près du plus petit qui au moins avait l'air d'être plus relax que les autres. Il répondit donc a sa question, en essayant d'oublier les cries de l'autre côté du mur._

**« Ah... Je savais même pas qu'il avait un colocataire... Depuis... 2 mois environs... »**

_Takanori se mit a rigoler franchement en regardant le rouquin complètement perdu. Il se reprit et lui répondit en souriant._

**« C'est pas son colocataire... C'est son compagnon... Enfin... plus pour très longtemps... »**

**« Il... Il m'as mentit! Il a préféré mentir que me dire la vérité! »** _s'énerva un peu le roux._

_Takanori l'examina du regard et eut un sourire de plus._

**« Je suis pas sûr que tu aurais oser le toucher si il te l'avais dit... Bon tu m'excuse mais je vais voir où ils en sont... Plus vite ils ont finit... Plus vite il sera tout a moiiiii » **

_Le brun retourna donc de l'autre côtés où le seuil maximal de décibels étaient largement dépasser depuis longtemps. Il soupira doucement en entendant des reproches a la figure. Il se planta au milieux des deux et leurs dit..._

**« Vous comptez y passer la journée? Vous vous êtes trompez, vous vous aimez plus, je pense que c'est bon nan? Vous vous quittez et puis c'est tout! »**

**« Toi viens pas foutre ta merde, sinon je peut te jurer que je te tue! »** _lâcha le châtain._

_Mais le brun eut un grand sourire et reprit_

**« Déjà fait. Y'a ton amant dans la cuisine, il vient d'apprendre que tu avait un compagnon. Moi je serais toi... Je lui courrais après de peur qu'il s'en aille effrayé par la concurrence »**

_Ryo soupira profondément et se posa dans le canapé. Criez sa tuait... Fallait pas croire mais c'était extrêmement épuisant tout ça, surtout pour lui qui avait déjà bien fait l'amour tout l'après-midi, alors il voulais une petite pause. Le châtain gifla le nabot et s'en alla voir son petit Saga. Quant au brun, il se posa a côté de son blond et lui dit doucement_

**« C'est dur de rompre avec la routine... »**

**« Je comprend pourquoi tu est parti comme un voleur... J'aurais pas eut la force de tout ça »**_ souffla le blond qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule du nain._

« Dis pas de conneries... Au premier mot tu sais que j'aurais finit par te sauter dessus... »

_Tout deux rigolèrent un instant. Le silence était revenu dans cette maisonnette bien bruyante auparavant. Mais Ryo finit par se lever et dit_

**« J'en reviens pas qu'il ai voulu l'amener ici... C'est chez nous! »**

**« Mon chéri... Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'on a fait plus tôt dans la journée? »**_répondit Taka avec un grand sourire pervers._

**« Toi t'est vraiment chelou... On dirais que tu prends du plaisir dans cette merde... Un jours je t'emmènerais au garage te faire réparer... Ils ont dût oublier de t'acheter un cerveau normal xD. »**

_Alors que tout deux échangèrent un sourire, le rouquin se ramena vers eux et leurs dit_

**« Désolé pour le dérangement. Il avait pas l'intention d'être aussi grossier... Il est pas comme ça d'habitude. »**

_Ryo échangea un regard inquiet avec Takanori. Après un signe qui voulais dire 'ne t'inquiète pas', il répondit au roux_

**« Ouais, c'est vrais que d'habitude il est plus silencieux... Mais méfiez vous... Il est toujours aussi grossier quand il est mécontent... Bonne chance! xD. »**

_C'était sans compter sur la sonnette de la maison qui retentit encore une fois. Il semblais que tout le monde se soit donner rendez-vous dans cette maison... Mais quel merveille!... Le châtain alla ouvrir la porte et vit un gamin. Il se tourna vers Ryo et lui dit_

**« C'est ton fils illégitime c'est ça? »**

_Mais le noiraud ne répondit rien, et poussa le vieux Atsuaki pour aller directement vers Takanori et lui dit en lui prenant la mains_

**« Viens on s'enfuie tout les deux! »**

**« Manquait plus que ça... L'amant de ton amant... Super... T'as invité les beau parents aussi? »** _répondit sarcastiquement l'ex-Guitariste qui ferma la porte et se rapprocha de l'action._

_Mais Takanori ne bougeait pas, tandis que le jeune essayait de le faire bouger._

**« Écoute, j'ai réfléchit. Tu m'aimes, et je t'aime. On s'en va, et tu verras on serras heureux! »**

**« Bon qui veut un café? » **_reprit Ryo amusé par Ryuji._

**« Mais, vous le laissez vous prendre votre homme comme ça? »** _questionna le roux._

_Takanori soupira et s'énerva un peu._

**« PERSONNE NE PREND PERSONNE ICI! Et je partirais avec personne! »**

_Il lâcha la mains de Ryuji, et s'en alla purement et simplement par la porte, laissant ses deux amants dans la même pièce, et la même maison._

**« Tu vois... Y'avais pas de quoi s'en faire... »**_ Répondit l'ex-bassiste un sourire au lèvres._

**« ... Vous êtes vraiment ... Bizarre. Atsuaki... On s'en va. »** _Et Saga prit la mains du châtain avant de s'en aller tout deux._

_Quant à Ryuji il se jeta dans le canapé... Mécontent de la situation._

**« Pourquoi ça marche jamais quand c'est moi! »**

**« Pourquoi tu veux t'enfuir avec lui? Franchement il a une tête a tout plaquer, a ME plaquer pour partir a l'aventure avec un gamin dans ton genre? »**_ lâcha le blond._

« Si je me souviens bien, il t'as déjà plaquer comme ça... Alors j'ai cru que ça pouvais marcher. » _soupira le noiraud._

**« Sort avec des gosses de ton âges... Oublie les vieux, sa te réussit pas.. »** _Lui répondit le blond en souriant._

_Ryuji le regarda un instant, et soupira a nouveau. Il esquissa un petit sourire et reprit._

**« C'est vrais que tu était pas une réussite... »**

**« Les hommes engagés, c'est de la merde... »**_ rigola le blond_

_Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été seuls depuis que Ryuji avait fait le coup du téléphone portable. Mais apparemment ça n'avais plus vraiment l'air de déranger le blond. Si il n'avais pas des sentiments pour Takanori, il aurais bien fait de Ryo son encas... Mais nan... Impossible de penser a ça en ce moment. _

**« Promet moi de pas le faire souffrir. Sa me tuerais si il souffrirais avec toi.. »**_ lâcha soudainement le noiraud._

_Le blond le regarda un moment. Ryuji semblais dans ses pensées. Soit il aimais vraiment Taka-Chan, soit il avais vraiment peur que Ryo se conduise comme un abruti avec lui, comme par le passé quoi... Il soupira doucement et répondit_

**« D'accord. Je te le promet. » **

_Ryu finit par se lever du canapé sans un mot et arrivé a la porte, lui dit_

**« Je sais jouer Cassis parfaitement a la basse. Tes cours me manquent. » **

_Et il disparut dans un courant d'air momentanée. Et lui... Il se retrouvais tout seul... Libre comme l'air de sortir et s'afficher avec Takanori, sans avoir peur que les mégères n'aillent le dire a Atsuaki... Ils avaient enfin réussit a se libéré l'un de l'autre. La vie s'ouvrait au nouveau couples naissant. _

-

-

* * *

-

J'aime ce chapitre... Dommage que j'ai pas réussit a le rendre aussi drôle que je l'imaginait xD. Enfin j'espère que vous vous êtes marrer. C'était plus ou moins le but de ce chapitre xDDDD. J'aime quand c'est drôle aussi xD. Sado-masochiste-Sadique d'accord, mais le comique existe aussi .


	20. Réconcilliation

**Titre de la Fic:** La Plus Grosse Erreur De Sa Vie

**Titre du Chapitre: Réconciliation **

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas et miyavi non plus xD. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note**: Je sais que ce chapitre est pas génial... Je le sais mais bon xD;

En faite, je vais faire plus court ... Il reste deux chapitre avant la fin xD. Donc, si j'ai bien calculer, le 22ème est celui de la fin xD.

-

* * *

-

-

_Il soupira grandement, et se décida a frapper a la porte. Il passait son temps a frapper a des portes, ou dans les bras de Reita, a croire que c'était ses seuls passes-temps... Il avait le coeur gros, mais il ne l'avouerais pas. Jamais en faite. Comme toujours. Finalement après une bonne minutes a attendre, ce fut le roux qui lui ouvrit la porte. _

**« Oh! »**

**« Je t'en pris, ne fermes pas la porte!... Il faut que je parles a Atsuaki... C'est important.. »** _annonça le brun._

_Le roux réfléchit un instant, et décida après mûr réflexion, que finalement, malgré qu'ils soient tous tarés, il devait bien laisser l'ex-Vocaliste parler a son amant. Il ouvrit la porte, et le laissa rentrer, en prévenant seulement le châtain._

**« Mon coeuuur, il ya quelqu'un pour toi... »**

_Le châtain, ne se fit pas attendre. A peine deux secondes plus tard, et il était déjà entrain de tirer la tronche en voyant celle de Ruki. Il faut dire, que depuis les récents évènements, le brun n'était pas vraiment, mais en faite, pas du tout, la personne qu'il appréciait le plus en ce moment... Il avait purement et simplement envie de l'égorger, et puis c'est tout. Mais il était plus ou moins poli, et lui dit vite fait_

**« Reita n'est pas là. Va voir ailleurs! »**

**« Je sais parfaitement! ... Il faut qu'on parles, c'est tout! » **

_Avec tout ça, le brun avait toujours l'impression que tout le monde lui en voulais encore d'être partit lâchement. Son chéri l'avais déjà pardonner pour ça, mais malheureusement, ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il suivit donc, Atsuaki dans son salon, et s'installa en face de lui... Malgré son envie de fuir a des kilomètres, il restait là, a le regarder, lui et son amant... Au bout d'un long silence, l'ex-guitariste lui dit alors..._

**« Fait pas durer le suspense! ... Pourquoi tu est venu Takanori? »**

_Le petit Taka-Chan, se sentait vraiment mal de tout ce qu'il allais débiter... Mais il leurs devait la sincérité, et, cette situation, ne lui convenait pas. Il prit alors, une grande inspiration, et commença doucement..._

**« Je m'excuse. Pour quoi que tu pense de moi, et de Reita... Je m'excuse... »**

**« -Tu t'excuses? A quoi sa sert? Tu n'avais que ça en tête depuis que tu est revenu! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a - »**_ Mais il fut couper par Takanori._

**« J'ai pas finit. Écoutes-moi une fois dans ta vie... Je ne suis pas désolée de te l'avoir repris. C'est l'homme de ma vie, et jamais je ne le laisserais s'éloigner de moi. Tu entends? Je sais par quoi il est passé, je sais toute l'histoire... Et je sais que tu me haïs depuis ce jours... Je veux juste que tu ne lui en veuille pas. Ce n'est pas sa faute si il m'aimais encore... Ce n'est pas sa faute, si on en est arrivé là. Tout est arrivé a cause de moi; et je le sais parfaitement. Je voulais juste... Que... »**_ Ruki s'arrêta tout seul..._

_Il n'était pas du genre très émotionnelle, (Ironique), mais il commençait a avoir les larmes au yeux qui montaient. Il essaya de se contenir, pendant le Roux intima de garder le silence a son amant. Au fond, il semblais pas si mauvais que ça le rouquin... Finalement il reprit a nouveau..._

**« ... Vous me manquez tous. J'ai fait de la merde, j'assume les responsabilités, d'accords.. Mais tout me manques. Vous, la musique, les concerts... Les tournés avec vous... Tout ses répètes, ses moments de fou rires.. Les prises de têtes aussi.. la cuisine de Kai... Les films de Reita... Tes jeux vidéos... Les cries flippant de Aoi... Les passages éclaires de Miyavi... Gazetto me manque. **

**C'est ma faute si plus rien de tout ça n'existe. C'est ma faute si Reita et toi n'êtes plus ensembles... Si votre amitiés en a pris un coups... Si vous souffrez... Tout est a cause de moi... Je le sais très bien... Mais je t'en pris Ruwa... Je t'en pris... Pardonnes-moi d'avoir tout bousiller.. Pardonnes-moi d'avoir brisés vos rêves, et vos vies... Ou si tu ne veux pas me pardonner... Ne le fait pas, mais n'en veux pas a Reita. Ne lui en tiens pas rigueur a cause de moi... »**

_Le brun était complètement submerger par les larmes qu'il n'arrivais pas a retenir... C'était pas sa faute, mais il fallait toujours qu'il se mette a pleurer dans les moments les plus dramatiques... Et les moins appropriés. Saga regarda son amant dans les yeux un moment, et lui fit un petit sourire discret. Atsuaki se leva, se détachant de l'étreinte de son amant roux, et s'approcha de Takanori. Il le regarda un moment, avant de le gifler, et de le prendre dans ses bras en lui disant._

**« Tu n'est qu'un crétin! Un pauvre con qui croit qu'il a plus de pouvoir qu'un Dieu! Tu n'est rien d'autre qu'un homme que tout les autres Takanori! C'est pour ça que je te hais autant... Tu n'est pas infaillible... Mais tu l'avais trouvé avant moi... Je te hais aussi fort que je t'aime crétin! »**

_Atsuaki après ce long discours qui sortait de ses habitudes, détacha le brun de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux un moment pendant un long silence, remplis d'un discours beaucoup plus fort et intense entre les deux amis. Après ce long moment bien émouvant, Taka-Chan se risqua a lui demander._

**« Tu ne m'en veux plus? »**

**« Bien sûr que non. »**

**« Amis a nouveau alors? »**

**« Non.. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être Crétin! »**

_Le visage de Takanori s'éclaira soudainement. Il y eut un énorme sourire qui orna ses lèvres, et celle du châtain par la même occasion. L'histoire se finissait bien entre ces deux là. Et personne ne pouvais imaginer combien il était heureux d'avoir retrouver Ruwa comme amis... C'était étranges, mais malgré qu'il ai toujours lorgné bizarrement sur Reita, le petit brun ne lui en avait jamais voulue. Il faut dire que quand on voyait le blond, on ne pouvais que tomber amoureux de lui... Il était tellement si parfait, que c'était seulement impossible de penser a autres choses, ou a quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Le rouquin finit par disparaître ailleurs, il faut dire que même si il était gentil... Le brun n'arrivais pas tellement a cerner son caractère, ce qui l'agaçait un peu beaucoup mais bon. _

_Ils finirent par se lâcher, et Atsuaki commença a lui dire._

**« Je suis content que tu ai finit par te débarrasser de ta fierté. Tu est bien mieux comme ça, mon ami. »**

_Le brun continuait de sourire en le regardant. Ce sentiment d'apaisement qu'il ressentait lui faisait du bien. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fait de bourde, de pouvoir a nouveau commencer a respirer, et être heureux... même si il avait encore quelques affaires qui let troublait. D'ailleurs, son amis voyait bien qu'il était préoccupé, et il lui demanda alors..._

**« Taka-Chan? A quoi tu penses? »**

**« Rien, tu a raison. Merci d'être mon amis... »**

**« Taka-Chan... Tu ne me dis pas tout... Il ya quelques choses qui occupes ton esprit... ? Dis moi... C'est quoi? »**

_Takanori soupira doucement, en baissant la tête... C'est qu'il voulais pas déranger son nouvel amis avec ses problèmes là... Surtout qu'ils devaient être heureux tout deux, c'était pas le moment... Il soupira une nouvelle fois pour trouver le courage de le dire, et finalement finit par lâcher..._

**« Takamasa... et Kai... J'aimerais qu'ils me pardonnent comme tu viens de le faire... J'aimerais que tout le monde me pardonne... Mais avec Takamasa, sa risque de mal finir tout ça... Je veux pas que sa parte en queu de boudin moi... »**

**« T'inquiète pas Taka-Chan »**_... Atsuaki lui faisait un grand sourire et ajouta.._ **« Je m'occupes de lui. Il comprendras, et si il comprend pas... Je lui ferais comprendre clairement. Ne t'en fait pas... Il te pardonneras aussi... Car tout comptes fait, tu voulais seulement ne pas perdre ton homme... Il comprendras, car au fond de lui, comme au fond de moi... Il reste toujours cette amitié qui n'attend qu'un mot pour sortir au grand jours. Tu verras Taka-Chan, très bientôt, nous serons a nouveau une famille. Une belle, et grande familles, avec des nouveaux membres, et un amour renforcé... C'est mon rêves... Et je ferais tout pour le réalisé. »**

**« Je veux que tout le monde trouves son bonheur... » **_reprit Takanori._

**« Et ça arriveras... Il faut juste apaiser tout ses grandes personnes, qui se complique la vie. N'est-ce pas Ruki? »**

_Le petit brun ne se sentait plus, et sans même prévenir la grande perche, il lui sauta dessus pour lui faire le plus beau câlin platonique du monde, le plus beau, et le plus fort qu'il pouvais. _

**« Tout a fait Uruha... »**

_C'était son plus beau cadeaux..; Qu'on l'appelles Ruki... Le passé c'était son meilleur souvenir... Avant que tout n'arrives, et que tout parte en sucettes... Avant qu'il ne soit cocu a cause d'une salope... Avant qu'il ne trompe Reita avec Miyavi... Avant son départ... Avant tout les problèmes, quand tout était encore tout beau, tout neuf... Que la vie ne demandait qu'assouvir leurs rêves les plus secrets... Takanori avait toujours souhaité que leurs amours de la musique, de Gazetto, et simplement entre eux, ne tarisse jamais, que leurs liens reste toujours fort malgré les épreuves... Et ce jours là, dans les bras de son meilleur ami Uruha, il avait comme la forte impression, que son souhait c'était réalisé.. Qu'il avait presque tout ce qu'il désirait a porter de mains. Il ne restais plus a ouvrir et se servir. La vie était belle, n'est-ce pas? Gazetto n'était plus seulement qu'un vieux souvenir, c'était un rêves devenu réalité, le début de quelques choses de bien plus grands. La vie était simplement belle._

-

-

* * *

-

Un court chapitre... A la base, j'avais une autre fiction en tête xD. Mais je veux finir celle là absolument xD. Ah là là là là là là là xD. Bonne amusement les gens...


	21. Instants Fragiles

**Titre de la Fic:** La Plus Grosse Erreur De Sa Vie

**Titre du Chapitre: Instants Fragiles**

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, Vous le savez depuis le temps. xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas et miyavi non plus xD. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note**: Bon je vous préviens de suite, que le chapitre n'est pas super joyeux ... Donc prenez vos précaution... Lol xD

Voici l'avant dernier xD. Bonne amusement, et sinon... Tant pis xD. Au prochain chapitre hein? xXD

-

* * *

-

-

_C'était une belle journée de Juin, une ou deux semaines après la scène dans la maison. Reita avait enfin mis les choses au clair avec son Ex-Amant châtain; tandis que Ruki de son côtés était parvenu a se faire pardonner auprès de tout ceux qui comptaient pour lui. D'ailleurs, tout ce temps passer sans l'ex bassiste l'avais sérieusement fait réfléchir. Aurais-je oublié de préciser qu'il avais catégoriquement refuser de voir le blond tant que tout ne serais pas clots. Et aujourd'hui, ils avaient tous deux rendez-vous avec Ryuji. Pourquoi me direz-vous? Tout bêtement parce que en dehors du fait que Takanori avait faillit (dans la tête de Ryuji) partir avec lui, Ryo ne pouvais s'empêcher d'apprécier ce gosse. C'est comme ça que le beau blondinet gara la voiture tout bonnement. Ils sortirent tout deux de la voiture, et le blond demanda soudainement._

**« C'est toi qui a les clés? Je ne les trouves plus... »**

**« Tu mes les a donnés patate... »** _rigola le brun._

_Il se mit alors en tête de traverser, sans vraiment avoir fait attention a son environnement, quand Ryo le stoppa brusquement en lui disant_

**« Nan mais fait attention! T'as faillit te payer la voiture! Pas doué toi. »**

**« C'est un passage piéton, ils sont sencer s'arrêter! » **

**« Tu as dit le mot magique; 'sencer' c'est pas pour autant qu'ils le font tous... » **_soupira le blond qui finit par le prendre par l'épaule._

_Taka-Chan eut un petit sourire et se blotti dans ses bras en traversant. Il se sentait si bien avec son Rei-Chan, tellement qu'il laissa échappé..._

**« Je voudrais des enfants avec toi. Vraiment cette fois. »**

_Le blond se stoppa net en plein milieux de la rue. Il jeta un oeil a son amant qui semblais très sérieux malgré le rose sur ses joues. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient évoqués ce sujet, c'était il y a 10 ans... Quelques temps avant que le brun ne parte loin de lui. Takanori dut sentir et même comprendre qu'il était plus ou moins choqués et inquiet de ses propos. Mais lui il se contentait de lui sourire en lui disant tellement heureux._

**« Je veux juste des petits bouts de toi qui grandissent... Qui survivront a ta mort... Dont tu pourrais être fier... Je veux une vraie vie avec toi... Je n'ai plus l'intention de partir nul part tu entends? »**

**« ... Seulement s'ils sauront aussi bien chanter que toi! »** _Conclu Ryo dans un rire amusé._

**« Wai! On en auras 5! Et comme ils seront tous doués, et bah on formeras un groupe qu'on appelleras les 'Gazette Five' et ils deviendront super Connus, et on sera vieux avec plein d'argent... Et ils nous aimeront, on seras gâter, et toi et moi, on seras toujours ensembles... Hyper Vieux, mais Hyper ensembles! »**

_Le blond qui avait reprit la traverser de cette large rues depuis un moment eut une grand sourire en répondant amusé..._

**« Attends, y'a pas déjà les 'Jackson Five' qui existent? »**

**« Bah, on en auras six! Et ils seront vachement mieux, et beaucoup plus beau! »**

_Une fois arrivés sur le trottoir, Ryo eut un beau sourire et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant en répondant seulement._

**« Tout ce que tu veux, du moment qu'on devienne 'Hyper Vieux mais Hyper Ensembles' » **

_Takanori avait un beau sourire tout heureux lui aussi. C'est ces moments là qu'on aimerais garder en mémoire toute sa vie. Ces moments où tout semble merveilleux, car tout est merveilleux. Le ciel est beau, il ne fait pas trop chaud pour une fois, et l'homme qu'on aime est près de soi. Tout pour aller bien... Même si ce petite Takanori s'apparentait plus a la sangsue qu'a un être humain en ce jours, le blond ne se plaignait pas. Bien au contraire, il était bien content de l'avoir tout contre lui... Mais il se souvint d'une chose et lui dit tout bas..._

**« A propos d'enfants... »**

**« Quoi? Ryuji est là? Ah zut! Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelques choses! »**

**« Hein? quoi? »**_ Incrédule le Reita._

**« Je t'en pris, attends moi ici... Je reviens de suiiite mon coeuuur »** _lança Taka-Chan en partant précipitamment._

_Ryo le regarda traverser en sens inverse comme un malade, et se dit a lui même_

**« Un jours il va se faire percuter, il va être content du voyages ... Nan mais j'te jure... »**

_Le blond soupira profondément... Attendre n'était pas un de ses sports favoris, il fallait le dire clairement. D'ailleurs, il était pas du tout patient comme garçon, mais alors pas du tout... Attendre sa le faisait un peu stresser, alors il se mit a regarder dans tout les sens, histoire de trouver une occupation. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur un jeune homme qu'il connaissait bien, et intiment, si il pouvais le dire xD. Le beau et jeune Ryuji faisait son apparition dans son champ visuel, et bientôt dans son champ tout court xD. Le blond lui dit alors_

**« Salut... »**

**« Il est où Taka-San? »** _demanda simplement le noiraud._

**« Heu... part-là-bas... Quelques part... Enfin... Je crois qu'il est près de la voiture... A vrai dire, je sais plus très bien... J'ai pas écouter... »**_ avoua un peu désemparé Reita._

**« Oh... D'accord... »**

_Le gros silence bien pensant s'installa... Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'était reparler depuis ce jours chez Suzuki-San... Il faut dire qu'avec eux c'était comme ça... Un coup ils étaient proches, un coup ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire... Une relation un peu étrange en faite... Leurs seuls points communs? La basse, et maintenant Ruki... Si vous croyez qu'ils se souvient de leurs relations d'une après-midi... Fallait pas rêver, c'était y'a longtemps tout ça. Là ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, quand le blond finit par dire..._

**« Au fait... Ruki devait t'apporter quelques choses? »**

**« Ah oui... Tout les albums de votre Groupe... »**_ Ryuji fit un petit sourire tout plein._

_Évidement, comme ils n'avaient rien a dire, le silence se réinstalla... Bien que Reita se demandai exactement où son amoureux avait bien mis les Albums, vu qu'il n'avais absolument rien vu de si volumineux ... Son esprit fonctionnais a la recherche de cette réponses et voilà qu'il se mettais a pleuvoir des petites gouttes... Quand au bout d'un long silence, Ryuji demanda enfin..._

**« Il est partit depuis combien de temps? »**

**« Heu... Assez longtemps pour être déjà revenu depuis un bail... » **_soupira Reita. _

_Il se retourna alors vers l'autre côtés de la rues, et regarda alors près de sa voiture garé pour voir si il s'y trouvais... Apparemment, il trifouillait encore dedans. Ce qui ne rassurais qu'à moitié le blondinet. Il eut un petit sourire crisper en regardant le noiraud qui se tenais là face a lui, assez... ennuyé. Il faut dire que cette fichus attente ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Alors qu'il venait de regarder le sol, il entendit de la part du plus jeune _

**« Re...i.. ta... »**

_C'était pas tellement ce qu'il disait, mais plutôt la façon de dire, qui interpella le blond. En un quart de secondes, il releva la tête et suivit le regard de l'autre, jusqu'à son homme qui traversait la rue tout joyeux... Ryo-San, vit alors une horreur comme il était pas permis en ce jours pluvieux... Sans vraiment réfléchir, il ne put se retenir de l'appeller_

**« RUKIIIIIIIIIIIII ATTENTIOOONNNN »**

_Mais le brun, était encore plus stupide... Et entre le bruit des gens qui parlaient entre eux, et celui d'une pluie battantes qui commençait a s'abattre sur eux, il n'entendait rien, et s'arrêta en plein milieux pour essayer de comprendre ce que son bassiste préféré lui disait... Mais la seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était son Ryo qui criais quelques choses, et Ryuji a ses côtés. Et lui il souriait bêtement. _

_Reita n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autres, que sous ses propres yeux, son amant ex-chanteur, venait de se faire percuter par une voiture... Vous savez a quoi sa ressemble un être humain qui se fait percuter aussi vite? On dirais une poupée de chiffons qu'on lance en l'air... Ça ne ressemble a rien... Mais le blond avait accouru près de son amoureux, sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps... Et ce bruit sourd quand le corps retombe... Et ce bruit reconnaissable parmi des milliers... Celles d'une voiture qui s'arrête brusquement. _

_Il était là, près de son homme, complètement choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir... Il n'arrivais pas a réalisé que sous ses yeux, l'homme de sa vie venait de se faire salement amocher... Et ses gens qui s'attroupaient autour d'eux pour se nourrir de son malheurs... Ses gens qui n'attendaient qu'une chose, savoir combien de temps il mettrais a mourir. Heureusement que Ryuji était là... Lui au moins, on pouvais compter sur lui... Il criait au gens d'appeler une ambulance... Pendant que tout doucement, Ryo s'agenouilla sur le sol tremper, et prit délicatement son petit chanteur dans ses bras. Il regardait son amoureux qui lui dit difficilement._

**« ... Je doit... ê..tre moche... hein? »**

**« Non. Tu est toujours très beau. »** _Répondit le blond, qui caressait doucement sa joue couverte de sang, de sa mimines frêle._

**« Ne m...ens pas... » **

**« Je te jure... Il n'y paraît rien.. » **_Mentait le blond, dont les yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'embrumer a mesure de le regarder._

**« Je suis désolé... Je ... Je ne l'ai pas vu... Je suis désolé.. désolé, désolé... » **_commença le conducteur, qui se sentait très mal dans cette affaire... Et il y avais de quoi._

_Le petit brun prit la mains de Ryo, et faiblement s'y accrocha. Il ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de sourire au blond, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal... Son coeur commençait a lâcher, il ne se sentait pas d'être là... En faite, il se disait que tout était de sa faute... Jamais il n'aurais dut le laisser partir, sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas doué pour traverser... Et l'autre qui s'excusait sans cesse... Il n'en pouvais plus, et les larmes coulèrent d'elles-même sur ses joues blanchit par l'angoisse... Et le petit brun, qui lui dit tout bas._

**« Rei-ch... J't'aim' plu' qu'tou'... Pleur' pa'.. »**

_Les larmes du blond redoublèrent comme pas possible, et dans un cri de fureur mal assurer par les tremolo de sa voix, demanda:_

**« ELLE ARRIVE CETTE PUTAIN D'AMBULANCE DE MERDE OUAIS!! »**

_Ryuji s'approcha de lui, et les gens étaient tous tristes... Ils semblaient pleurer eux aussi, mais ils avaient aucune raisons... Si ce n'est de voir un homme pathétique agenouiller par terre a pleurer comme une madeleine parce que celui qu'il aimais allais bientôt s'en aller sans que personne ne fasse rien. Le noiraud détrempé enleva sa veste et la mis sur Ruki, pour qu'il ai un peu plus chaud... Car avec cette pluie qui tombait, ils étaient trempés jusqu'à la moelle... Et c'était mauvais le froid pour quelqu'un qui devait survivre... Le pauvre blond n'arrivais plus qu'à fixer son homme et le serrer plus fort dans ses bras, pendant que cette maudite pluie effaçait toute trace sur son corps, et mêlais, et sang et eau sur le sol goudronner... Ce liquide rougeâtre s'échappait du brun, beaucoup trop vite... D'ailleurs, Reita en était recouvert, mais il le serrais contre lui, en lui murmurant tout bas qu'il l'aimais, qu'il devais se battre pour lui... Peut être qu'il était égoïste; mais il venait d'avoir enfin son chanteur a lui... Et on lui enlevais déjà... C'était injuste... Quant au plus jeune, il essayait de calmer le bassiste en lui assurant que l'ambulance allais arrivé bientôt... Mais ce n'était que des paroles en l'air... Tout trois savaient bien que c'était la fin, mais ils refusaient de l'admettre... Ils voulaient juste le garder plus longtemps... C'est tout. Le petit Ruki-Chan, murmura alors au creux de l'oreille de son blond chérie..._

**« Rei... J'vais mourir... J'l'sais... J't'aim'rais touj'urs n'l'oublie jamais... » **

**« Mais nan, tu va vivre! Dit pas de sottises! On doit fonder les 'Gazette six '! »**_ tenta le blond qui était prêt a tout pour ne pas le perdre._

**« 'Gaz'te fiv' »... **

**« Nan, Six pour supasser les 'Jackson Five' tu te souviens? » **

_Les deux amants se sourirent, mais celui du chanteur dura moins longtemps... Beaucoup moins longtemps... et il reprit tout bas_

**« Rei... J'ai ... si mal ... a la ..; tête... »**

_Et c'était bien normal... Mais le blond ne voulais pas lui avouer qu'il s'était ouvert le crâne, qu'il était entrain de mourir pour de vrai. Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil a Ryuji, pour trouver de l'appuie... Mais le noiraud ne pouvais qu'être là, et tenir lui aussi la mains de Reita, et celle de Ruki, dans un amas de mains humaines entremêlés, comme leurs destins. Il reposa alors son attention sur son petit Kiki-Chan, et lui répondit seulement._

**« Ruki... Je voulais te dire quelques chose... »**

_Mais le brun lui coupa la paroles... _

**« Pr'nd soin d'Ryu'... Il l'mérit' bien... »**

_Et ses yeux commencèrent a se fermer doucement, sans que Ryo ai pu faire quelque chose.. Il essaya alors de le réveillé doucement en l'appelant.. Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne voulais pas... alors il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, qui les entre-ouvrit juste assez pour que le blond y voies dans ses yeux fatigués, a bout de force, que c'était vraiment la fin, alors il se pressa de lui dire:_

**« Jamais, tu entends, jamais je ne cesserais de t'aimer! »**

**« Je ne t'oublierais jamais Taka-san! » **_ajouta Ryuji brièvement._

_Et sur ces paroles pleines d'amour... Les yeux du bruns se fermèrent a la vie sur terre. Au grand désespoir des deux jeunes gens présents autour de lui. Quant a la foule? Ils s'étaient déjà disperser, il n'y avais plus rien a voir... Et l'ambulance? Qui s'en souciais encore? Plus personnes... Il n'y avais plus qu'un Reita qui hurlais comme tout les diables qu'il voulais que son amant reviennes... Ruki lui avait jurer qu'il ne le quitterais plus jamais... Et il mourais quelques temps après... Pourquoi l'homme qu'il aimait passait son temps a lui faire mal, même inconsciemment? Il serra encore plus fort Ruki dans ses bras, embrassant son cadavre, comme si ses baisers le ramènerais... Mais qui aurais la force de lui faire comprendre que Taka-Chan n'était pas la belle au bois dormant? Que doit-on faire face a un amant désespéré comme l'était Ryo en ce moment précis?_

_Et le noiraud qui ne savais plus vraiment pourquoi il de tels évènements existaient sur terre. Et personne ne saurais y trouver une raison... Le seul homme sur qui il avais jamais pu compter, malgré ses problèmes d'indécisions, venait de mourir, de l'abandonner, le laissant seul, désemparés... C'est bête a dire, mais le chanteur, Ryuji ne savais plus vraiment où il allais... Ni même comment il pourrais encore penser a sourire sans lui... C'était impossible... Mais que fait-on de notre amour quand la personne qu'on aime disparaît? Que fait-on de la douleur qui survient? Comment peut-on accepter l'absence sans y être vraiment contraint? Je ne saurais y répondre... Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils souffraient tout les deux, a des niveaux différents certes, mais ils avaient si mal qu'ils auraient préférés venir avec lui... Ils finirent tous les trois par pleurer... Le ciel pleurait les larmes d'un nouvel ange. Le plus bel Ange que le paradis puisse connaître... Le plus triste Ange... Ruki. _

-

-

* * *

-

Bon bien voilà, un avant dernier chapitre bien triste! xD

Nan, Ruki ne ressuscite pas dans le dernier ... Encore heureux, sinon, je vous dit pas les crises cardiaques xD. Enfin bref... Ne pleurez pas trop non plus xD.


	22. Mon Amour

**Titre de la Fic:** La Plus Grosse Erreur De Sa Vie

**Titre du Chapitre:** Mon Amour

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, Vous le savez depuis le temps. xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas et miyavi non plus xD. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note**:

En fait... tout est dit en bas xD. Donc lisez ou pas xD

-

* * *

-

-

_**De :** Reita_

_**À:** Ruki_

_Le 13 Juillet_

-

_Mon amour;_

_Aujourd'hui... Sais-tu quel jours nous sommes? C'est le huitième anniversaire de ta disparition. Et comme tout les ans, j'essaye de t'écrire une lettre. Je n'ai jamais eut la force d'affronter ton départ, en ces huit années. J'aimerais qu'il te soit possible, toi mon ange, que celle-ci te parvienne. Mais je n'ai nul part où l'envoyé. Alors je la garderais précieusement, pour me souvenir chaque années de tout mon amour pour toi. Il y a tellement de choses qui s'est passé depuis ton départ. _

_Tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais oublié, et depuis huit ans personne ne te remplace. Personne ne serais a ta hauteur, et je n'aimerais pas oublié tout ton amour. C'est pour moi que tu est revenu n'est-ce pas? C'est parce que je te manquais n'est-ce pas? Tant pis si je me trompe, si ce n'était pas pour moi. Tant pis si j'aime a croire que tu m'as aimé tellement fort pendant toutes ses longues années loin de moi. Même si on a jamais vraiment pu être ensemble, j'ai toujours su que tu m'aimais, et j'ai toujours espérer que tu me reviendrais; qu'on pourrais vivre tout les deux ensembles et heureux. Et je t'ai toujours aimé, en silence par moment... Mais il n'y a jamais eut que toi dans mon coeur. J'ai peut être passer mon temps avec Atsuaki, mais jamais il n'a plus que compter qu'un amis. Ce n'était qu'un compagnon de misère... Quelqu'un avec qui, je pouvais essayer de t'oublier; quelqu'un qui m'aidait a te détester, et qui secrètement me rendais encore plus amoureux de toi. Je sais tout ce que tu as appris a mon sujet... Désolée de ne pas avoir été quelqu'un de bien pendant ton absence... D'être partit en vrille parce que tu m'avais abandonner... Et quelque part, je suis tellement heureux que tu soit partit... Que tu nous ai tous quittés. C'était la meilleure chose a faire... Grâce a toi, et avec toi, j'ai eut les plus beaux souvenirs de ma vie... Maintenant je rigole en pensant a notre rupture si théâtrale... Et a tous les moments où l'on a était stupide tout les deux... _

_Tu sais ce que je regrette le plus? C'est d'avoir gaspiller tout ce temps a te détester, a nous chercher... J'aurais du comprendre beaucoup plus tôt qu'il fallait que je prenne soin de toi. Tu était ma petite pierre précieuse... Et de mes mains, tu as glissé pour te briser en millier de morceaux.. Aujourd'hui, plus rien ne compte. Cela fait huit ans sans toi... Et je sais ce qu'ils pensent. _

_Même si ils ne le disent plus, et ne le montrent plus... Je sais que tu leurs manques. Non, je ne dirais pas qu'il fût un temps où je m'attendais à ce que tu franchisse la porte a tout instant... Je ne dirais pas non plus, que tu me manquais au point que je voulais mourir pour toi... Ni que j'avais si mal, que mes yeux pleuraient tout mon amour tout le long du jour. Non. Tout cela appartiens au mauvais Drama... La vérité? C'est que tu me manquais tellement que je pensait mourir a chaque seconde. Je n'ai pas trouver le sommeil pendant des jours... Et Ryuji était tout aussi affecter que moi. Tu sais mon amour, tu a toujours eut le dons de me faire tourné en bourrique... De me rendre complètement fou... Et fou, mais seulement de toi. Ce qui fut le plus dur, c'était de me dire, qu'une fois de plus tu m'avais mentit... Tu m'avais promis de ne pas partir, de rester a mes côtés... Qu'on serais vieux ensembles... Mais tu n'est plus... Et ce n'est pas parce que ton cadavre pourri six pieds sous terre, qu'on vieillit ensembles... _

_Si maintenant j'arrive a sourire, et a vivre sans toi.. C'est seulement parce que je sais que d'en haut tu nous regardes tous.. Et que tu doit rigoler au même blagues que moi. Que tu doit me regarder jouer de la basse, et qui sait, peut être même que tu donne un concert privé au Paradis? C'est trop cliché ce que je dit.. Je le sais... J'espère que tu est fier de moi... De eux... Et de lui. _

_J'ai fait mon possible pour que Ryuji ait une bonne vie... J'ai veillé sur lui, comme tu me l'as demandé... Je crois que je m'en suis bien sortit, nan? C'est un beau jeune homme de 25 ans... Et oui, on ne croirais pas comme ça.. Mais il a bien poussé. Tu sais, ça me fait bizarre de te parler de lui.. C'est un peu comme si... Il était devenu mon fils... Au faite... Je te pris, de bien vouloir me pardonner de ne pas t'avoir parler de Izumi plus tôt... Je ne l'ai appris qu'un jours avant que tu partes... Ryuji et Izumi sont ensembles... Tu sais, ils forment un beau couples. Et maintenant... Ton Ryu' fait aussi partit de notre famille. Je suis tellement heureux que notre fils Izu' soit avec lui... Je sais que tu va dire « Comment ça notre fils? » ... Je l'ai surprit, il ya quelques temps. Je l'ai surprit demander « J'espère qu'il voudras bien me considéré comme son fils... ». Tu serais heureux de le connaître. Ce n'est pas du tout quelqu'un dans mon genre... Ni du tiens... Il a un faux air de toi quand il sourit en disant des bêtises... J'allais oublié le plus important dans l'histoire... Ils ont adoptés une petite fille Mizuki... Félicitation mon chéri, on est Grand-Pères! C'est une belle petite, elle est tellement adorable... Elle te ressemble un peu, a ta façon de faire la moue, mais de rester tellement adorable, voire même de l'être encore plus qu'à l'habitude... _

_Tu sais, je déteste ta façon d'être aussi beau sur mes photos... Tu me ferais presque de la concurrence! Tu m'attendras, ne? Tu me souriras a nouveau, et je t'enlacerais encore et encore... Si tu savais comme tu me manques, tu reviendrais..._

_Je m'égare un peu du sujet... Je voulais te donner des nouvelles des autres... Pour que tu reste au courant de tout. Pour avoir quelques chose d'autre a te dire que « Tu me manques, je t'aime, reviens-moi ». A croire que sans toi, je ne suis bon qu'à me plaindre de ton absence auprès de toi. Pardonnes-moi..._

_Tu aurais du voir tes funérailles... Elles étaient tellement belle. Comme les autres, mais tellement belles. Tous nos amis étaient présents. Personne ne pourras jamais t'oublier... Et sûrement pas moi. _

_Tu sais que, Ruwa, et l'autre Rouquin là... Sont encore ensembles? Et moi qui aurais crut qu'ils allaient pas tenir la distance... Finalement c'est tellement mieux de les voir tout les deux heureux ensembles... Comme pour les deux bruns... Ça semble la grande mode d'adopter... Tu sais qu'ils ont ... Pas moins de cinq enfants? Ne crois pas que j'ai retenu les prénoms... Y'a dormeur, oublieur, gratteur, princesse, et la peste... (Quand tu les mets avec tous ensembles ces grimmlins, ça en fait du bruit, et sa courent partout... -.-' )_

_Ils t'ont tous pardonnés tu sais... Même Takamasa aussi... Il ne t'en veux plus... D'ailleurs, il ne t'en a jamais vraiment voulue non plus. Tu n'as jamais compris qu'on a toujours été près de toi, même si on disait des choses blessantes... On essayait juste de te faire aller dans le bon sens... Mais tout est rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant... Même que sont second fils s'appelle Takanori... Et a l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il vient d'avoir huit ans lui aussi. _

_Personne ne t'as oublié. Tout le monde pense a toi, d'une manière ou d'une autre... Moi je t'écrit une lettre parce que les mots s'envolent, mais les écrits restent... Takamasa pense a toi tout les jours quand il voit son fils... Izumi te considère comme son beau père. Ryuji espère t'avoir rendu fier de lui, et il y a de quoi... Quant aux quatre autres... Tout les ans ils se rendent sur ta tombes pour se souvenir de toi. Se rappeler du bon vieux temps, quand leurs doigts étaient encore aussi rapide que l'éclair... Que de douces mélodie s'élevaient de chacun d'eux... Cette mélodie qu'on appelais tous Gazetto. _

_Alors tu vois Ruki... Peut être que tu n'est pas présent a mes côtés.. Mais tu l'est quand même dans mon coeur, et je sais, que là, tu ne me quitteras jamais... Peut être qu'on a pas non plus, six enfants... Qu'on ne fondras pas les « Gazette Six »... Mais une chose est sûr... C'est que mon coeur ne bat que pour toi. Que tes amis t'aimeront toujours, où que tu soit... Et que malgré que tu soit partit, jamais tu ne nous quitteras... Pas vrais?_

_Tu était l'homme de ma vie, maintenant je sais ce qu'il me reste a faire... Je n'ai plus qu'a attendre de te revoir, en remplissant ma vie de joie... Je remplirait chaque jours de bonheur, et d'eux... Juste pour qu'on puisse toujours partager nos souvenirs... Tu vivras toujours dans mon coeur... Et c'est ça le plus important._

-

« Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo  
Kitto kawarazu aishiteiru.  
Ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo  
Kitto kawarazu aishiteiru.  
I will walk together, to the future not promised »

-

_**Aishiteru Ruki-Chan...**_

-

-

* * *

-

_Bon ouais donc... Pour ceux qui ont pas suivit vu que c'était pas clair_

_**Dans le chap 21** (donc quand Ruki meurt) Ryuji il est là parce qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec Ryuji en faite xD._

_Et **dans ce chapitre là,** en faite,... Reita dit qu'il a un fils Izumi, que son fils et Ryuji sont ensemble, qu'ils ont une petite fille (adopté évidement xDD) Que Miyavi et sa femme ont deux fils... (Zenko du début qui a 18 ans, et Takanori qui en a 8 xD) et que Aoi et Kai sont ensembles et heureux... avec cinq Gosses... On sent de suite que Kai a une âme d'enfant XDDD Et... Ouais bref, c'est plus ou moins tout xD._

Bon voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous plait, et que c'est une assez bonne « happy end » pour vous xD. xDDD

_Ah et non, je n'ai pas écouté LEECH pour le chapitre précédent, c'était plutot « Moonlight Sonata » de Beethoven, ce qui est bien déprimant xD. _


End file.
